<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wildfire by CyrusJ</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24078688">Wildfire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyrusJ/pseuds/CyrusJ'>CyrusJ</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dungeons &amp; Dragons - All Media Types, Forgotten Realms, Neverwinter Nights, Neverwinter Nights 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Complete, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:02:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>44,444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24078688</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyrusJ/pseuds/CyrusJ</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of vignettes, like deleted scenes on a Blu-Ray disk. Some of the scenes partially overlap the main story of "Neverwinter Nights 2" and "Mask of the Betrayer", but most of the writing covers events that occur between scenes in the game story.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female Knight Captain &amp; Neeshka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. West Harbor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The main character is Nyssachrix Wildfire, a young human woman with warlock powers, though she doesn't know that's what they are at the start. In game terms she is a special halfling-human hybrid I designed to reflect a small human with some fey blood. She is chaotic good, and has fey skin which turns away most weapons. She hears voices but has never told anyone about them--this reflects the warlock ability Otherworldly Whispers. The voices really hate undead for reasons relating to who the voices really are, which is never fully revealed in the story. However this means Nyssachrix also hates undead, and hunted them around the Mere while growing up.</p><p>The overall story is broken out into chapters by location, and each chapter contains several stories which range from a few sentences to a thousand words or so. Each story starts with a summary in italics which sets up the scene. The vignettes are in chronological order but I don't try to do more than briefly sketch the story in between. The reader is assumed to already know the story of NWN2 and MOTB, and the intros are meant more as reminders than anything else.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>During the attack on West Harbor, Nyssachrix and Bevil have saved the Starling house and return to the fight outside.</em>
</p><p>We rushed back to the battle to help Georg and the others. Things were bad. The militia had been pushed to the bottom of the hill and the formation was crumbling. We were outnumbered and, as we watched, another wave came over the hill. Bevil and I exchanged glances and from the look in his eyes he knew in that instant we were going to die. But I knew what to do.</p><p>For years I had hidden my true strength from the villagers, from Tarmas my teacher, and even from my friends Amie and Bevil. No longer. If I didn't call upon the full force of my magic tonight, it was over. "Bevil, tell Georg to fall back to me." Without waiting for a response I ran to one of the overturned carts and leapt on top of it.</p><p>Bevil ran to Georg and shouted the message to him. Georg looked at me over his shoulder in puzzlement, but gave the order. "Fall back. Defend Nyssachrix." The few militia left formed a tight wedge in front of me. Rather than pursue immediately, the enemy paused to regroup before advancing. As the duergar and bladelings closed, Georg looked up at me. "Don't let me down, Wildfire."  I nodded grimly.</p><p>Power surged within me. Raw chaotic energy shot from my fingertips and with every bolt, an enemy died. I sent blast after blast across the battlefield. I called up power I never knew I had, and yet I never tired. There were so many that some made it close enough to be cut down by the militia. Wave after wave came, and at first my power seemed to have no limit. Over time exhaustion set in and for a moment I feared we would lose. Then I reached deep and found new reserves of energy, and the last of the invaders fell.</p><p>When the battle was over, I was the only one not covered in blood, though I was shaking with exhaustion. Even Tarmas had been reduced to fighting with his staff after his spells ran out. Over half of the militia were on the ground and most weren't moving. Before us lay a sea of duergar and bladelings. It had been too close.</p><p>Every eye was on me, but I didn't see gratitude there. I saw fear. To them, a wizard was a minor trickster like Tarmas, someone who could toss off a magic missile during a battle but who mostly performed light shows for the kids or could call up a gust of wind to clear the autumn leaves. I was something else. Something powerful. Something dangerous.</p><p>"I'm glad you're on <em>our</em> side, Wildfire," Georg said gravely, not in his usual teasing tone. He was sizing me up, as though deciding how much of a threat I was. He shook himself back to the present situation. "Thank the gods that's over," he continued. "We would not have held them much longer."</p><p>And then the largest wave yet crested the hill.</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Fort Locke</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>Nyssachrix picks up Khelgar and Neeshka on her way to Fort Locke. At the fort she tries to get to know them better. Having spoken with Khelgar, she turns to Neeshka.<br/>
</em><br/>
I gave her the short version of the attack on West Harbor and the incident at the Weeping Willow. I didn't mention the shard and I hadn't said anything to Khelgar either. I could probably trust him and I was even willing to give her the benefit of the doubt, but I wasn't going to be foolish about it. I also told them a bit about my past in West Harbor, though again I left out some of the details like the voices.</p><p>I was embarrassed to realize I couldn't remember what our new companion's name was. "I'm sorry, I was tired when we met. What was your name again? Nichka?"</p><p>"No, it's Neeshka. Emphasis on the Nee." Rather than being offended she smiled. "Nobody usually asks me how to pronounce it."</p><p>I asked about her past. She told me she had grown up a ward of the Priests of Helm but rebelled against the rigid order. She eventually ran away, the contents of a collection plate in her pocket. She had bounced around since then, never staying long since the locals tended to run off tieflings. I mentioned the ability with locks she had shown when we rescued her.</p><p>She admitted, "Well, I'm pretty good at slipping into places, coaxing open locks, dodging traps. You know, the subtle stuff. And I've been in a fight or two, but I'd much rather stick a dagger into someone's kidney than hit them with a big hammer."</p><p>"Bah," said Khelgar. "That's how cowards fight."</p><p>"No, that's how survivors fight," she said sharply.</p><p>Before this could escalate, I said loudly, "Khelgar, isn't your tankard empty? Maybe we could use another round here."</p><p>He stared into his empty mug and grunted, but got up to fetch more. Neeshka stared after him sourly. "Why don't we slip out tonight and leave the barrel-head behind? It would be a lot more fun without him around."</p><p>"Oh, he's okay. He's all bluster."</p><p>"Well he needs to watch his tongue or it's going to run right out of his mouth and get <em>stepped</em> on. I mean you did me a good turn. All I want to do is help out and he's yelling at me like some old mule. I know it's rough being in the 'big people's' world, but short people should stop being all defensive."</p><p>I cleared my throat pointedly and she flushed. Khelgar was about an inch taller than I was. "Oh, I didn't mean you," Neeshka said quickly. "I mean at least you'll get bigger."</p><p>I smiled to show her I wasn't offended. "Look, Khelgar stepped in to help save you. He didn't have to."</p><p>"Ha. He just wanted to fight."</p><p>"Well, that's probably true. But he's good at heart so cut him a little slack, okay? And yes," I added quickly as she opened her mouth, "he should cut you slack too. He just needs a little more time to get used to you."</p><p>"Story of my life," she said with a hint of bitterness. "You'd be surprised how much you hear that when you're about to be burned at the stake or run out of the local hamlet."</p><p>I put on a mock serious face. "If he tries to burn you at the stake, I promise I'll stop him."</p><p>She gave me a lopsided grin. "I'll hold you to that."</p>
<hr/><p><em>Nyssachrix convinces the interim commander, Vallis, to let her look for the missing Commander Tann.<br/>
</em><br/>
Neeshka was waiting for us outside. I told her about the conversation and she bristled. "And if we disappear too, that's one more problem he doesn't have to deal with."</p><p>I had thought the same. Before I could reply, a woman approached us hesitantly. She was dressed in rags but seemed too healthy to be a beggar. "Excuse me, traveler. Have you come with news about supplies for the refugees?"</p><p>I shook my head. "No."</p><p>She looked disappointed and thanked me before turning away.  I said, "Wait, are the refugees not getting what they need?"</p><p>She turned back and said, "The commander has told us they can spare little. We don't have enough food or blankets and more of us arrive every day. I fear the trickle will become a flood." I frowned. I suspected Vallis and his officers had plenty of food and blankets, for themselves at least.</p><p>I asked her more about the refugees and she said most of them had come from the Mere after being chased out by the advancing tribes of lizardmen. Unfortunately some of the refugees, including her own husband, had been kidnapped by local bandits and were being held for ransom. Neeshka said she knew where the bandit camp was, but to Khelgar's disgust she made it clear she only wanted to go there to loot the place.</p><p>I said to Neeshka, but pointedly for Khelgar's benefit, "There are probably lots of bandits there, right? Big battle I expect."</p><p>She was a bright girl and got it. "Oh, yeah. Impossible odds I'd say."</p><p>Khelgar brightened. "Well, then. It's only fitting we rid the roads of these bandits for the public good, then."</p><p>"See, everybody wins," I said.</p><p>The three of us sat down to discuss where we were going next. There was the lizardling camp in the Mere, which meant backtracking. We could look into whatever was stirring up the local wolf population. We could go after the bandit camp. We could try to find out what happened to the fort commander. We could just give it all up and head straight for Highcliff.</p><p>Neeshka wanted to go after the hostages, meaning she wanted to go after the bandit loot. The voices urged me to go after the commander for some reason. Khelgar didn't really care as long as there was fighting. To my surprise, I realized they were looking to me to make the decision.</p><p>My first loyalty was to the Mere. The lizardfolk might be able to tell us why they were pushing north, assuming they didn't just attack us. If I could solve that problem, then West Harbor would be safer. The voices whispered among themselves but didn't object.</p><p>We hit the road first thing in the morning. We hadn't traveled long when I got that nagging feeling again. I said softly, "Don't look around but..."</p><p>"We're being watched," Neeshka finished.</p><p>That surprised me, but I also felt relief. Maybe I wasn't crazy. "You feel it too?"</p><p>"Yeah. Of course I'm used to people spying on me right before they try to put an arrow in my back."</p><p>"Do you know where they are?"</p><p>"No. Khelgar, stop looking around!"</p><p>He snorted. "Bah, you're both crazy. There's nowhere anyone could be hiding."</p><p>The terrain in the area was pretty open, but I still felt that itch. Then again, there wasn't much we could do about it so we continued.</p>
<hr/><p><em>On the way to the last reported location of Commander Tann they come across a bandit roadblock. Rather than fight, Nyssachrix bluffs them into leaving.<br/>
</em><br/>
The bandits ran off without even packing up their camp. "Now that's how you deal with a situation," Neeshka said brightly.</p><p>"A pity," said Khelgar. "It could have been interesting."</p><p>"You'll have many more chances, Khelgar," I assured him. "They just weren't worth our time."</p><p>He chuckled. "Of that I have no doubt. Trouble seems to follow you, and I'll be right with you when the fun starts. Let's move on."</p><p>As Khelgar walked off, Neeshka whispered to me, "Wow. You talked Khelgar out of a battle <em>and</em> got him to think it was a good idea?"</p><p>I shrugged. "You just know how to talk to people. How to phrase things so they think it was their idea, or emphasizing the things they like and not mentioning the rest. Or finding a distraction. Or just lying."</p><p>She giggled. "Yeah, that makes sense. It's like thieving, but with talking." She stopped. "Hey, you never do that with me do you?"</p><p>"Never," I assured her, then whispered, "but I'm probably lying." She laughed a little uncertainly, and I said, "I wonder what kind of loot they have."</p><p>She rubbed her hands together as she started toward a chest, and then she stopped and turned to look at me suspiciously. I forced a look of mock innocence to my face. Neeshka thought for a moment and then said, "I'm going to have to watch myself around you."</p>
<hr/><p><em>They arrive at the graveyard where Tann has disappeared to find the place overrun with undead.<br/>
</em><br/>
It was an assortment of skeletons and zombies. Khelgar and I had no problem, but Neeshka got badly wounded and diseased from the fight so I called for her to back off. After the battle I gave her medicinal herbs to battle the zombie infection.</p><p>"Sorry," she said. "I guess I'm pretty useless."</p><p>"No, it was my fault. I should have thought about it before charging in. Your daggers aren't much good here. You fight zombies with slashing weapons to hack off limbs. The best weapons against skeletons are blunt ones that crack bones. Plus neither have vulnerable areas for you to strike at. They need force over finesse. Here." I handed her my club. I had pulled it off a duergar body back in West Harbor. It had a weak enchantment and was a decent weapon. I carried it more to keep my hands busy than anything else.</p><p>She took it. "It's a bit heavy for my taste, but I guess you're right."</p><p>"Hang back when the zombies come and hit the skeletons instead. And don't forget your strongest quality here isn't combat. There are going to be lots of traps and locks in those crypts and we wouldn't be able to do it without you." That brightened her up.</p><p>"We're going in?" Khelgar asked. "I'm loath to disturb the dead."</p><p>I felt my jaw clench. "The dead have already been disturbed, but not by us. At the very least we can find the source of this undead uprising and stop it. Plus I suspect we have found out what happened to the patrols."</p><p>"You're not scared are you?" Neeshka teased Khelgar, though there was less hostility in it than a few days ago.</p><p>"Ha! You just want to go in so you can loot the place. You'd walk across lava if there was a pocket to be picked on the other side."</p><p>"Only if he was rich."</p><p>"Come on," I said</p><p>As we entered the crypt, Neeshka whispered to me, "We <em>are</em> looting the place, right?"</p><p>I glanced at Khelgar, who was out of earshot. "Be subtle, OK? Let Khelgar turn a blind eye to it."</p><p>"Subtle?" she said in mock offense. "Who do you think you're talking to?"</p><p>The crypt was a large burial complex, and that gave Neeshka opportunities to "scout ahead" while we waited. I was sure her scouting missions would be lucrative. In battle against the undead she insisted on charging in. She'd never admit it, but I think she was trying to get Khelgar's respect. She kept getting sick from the zombies and I was running out of medication.</p><p>Deep into the complex we entered a large room, a sort of laboratory with many corpses scattered about. At the far end was a man in black armor. He had deep set eyes and decaying teeth, and his breath frosted as it left his mouth despite the warm air. Behind him was a shimmering field of some kind and a cage which contained a man in the armor of Fort Locke.</p><p>The man in black armor grinned horribly as we entered. "Fresh materials to work with. Excellent." He raised his arms, and the corpses around him staggered to their feet. "Attack, my children. Let us add their corpses to our army."</p><p>"Um, maybe we should leave now," said Neeshka in a quavering voice. "This guy definitely looks like bad news."</p><p>"He's human," I said. "You know how to handle humans."</p><p>It took her a moment, but then she smiled. "Yeah, I do." She dropped the club, drew her daggers and slipped into the shadows.</p><p>Khelgar moved forward to engage the line of zombies marching slowly towards us. I concentrated my fire on them as well. The necromancer cast spells on himself and the undead, and then turned to us. Khelgar and I mowed down the walking corpses and moved on him. He laughed and said, "You will never stop me." Then suddenly he looked very surprised, and pitched forward to reveal Neeshka behind him, bloody dagger in hand.</p><p>"Maybe they won't, but I will," she said.</p><p>She started towards a nearby chest, but I said, "Neeshka." When she turned to look at me, I glanced pointedly at the cage.</p><p>"Oh, right," she said. "Prisoner first. Treasure later."</p>
<hr/><p><em>After rescuing Commander Tann they go to the bandit camp. They make a deal to let the bandit leader go in return for a hefty bribe.</em><br/>
<br/>
After we left, Khelgar said, "I don't feel comfortable with this deal."</p><p>"Me either," said Neeshka. "Did you see that door behind him? Who knows what kind of loot was back there."</p><p>To Khelgar I said, "We freed the prisoners, which is what you wanted. We also crippled his force but showed him mercy when he asked for it." To Neeshka I said, "We got a lot of valuables before we left. How much money is enough for you?"</p><p>She thought about it. "I don't know. I've never found out yet."</p><p>They both seemed a bit happier with my decision after that, and there was no argument on the way back. At Fort Locke, we stopped by the temple. We had found Tor's holy symbol in one of the chests. He was incredulous. "You...you have it? I am grateful, but I must ask how you managed this. Should I be expecting more trouble from the bandits soon?"</p><p>"The bandits won't be threatening anyone for a long while," I said, which was the truth. It would take at least a few months to build up the gang again.</p><p>"I see," he said sadly. "Though I am thankful that their threat has been dealt with, I am saddened at the amount of bloodshed that was necessary."</p><p>After we left, Neeshka said mockingly, "I am saddened at the amount of bloodshed." She snorted. "Priests! What did he think we were going to do? Ask them nicely? 'Please stop stealing. It's making me sad.'"</p><p>"Exactly. The only solution is a good fight," said Khelgar. "It's how they know you're serious."</p><p>"Why, Khelgar," I said. "Did you just agree with Neeshka?"</p><p>"What? Don't be daft, lass. The goat girl and I never agree on anything."</p><p>"I agree," said Neeshka in mock seriousness.</p><p>Khelgar mumbled something in dwarvish while Neeshka and I laughed.</p><p>Next we reported to Tann. "I've dealt with the chief. He won't be a problem anymore."</p><p>He raised his eyebrows. "Strange I haven't heard anything about it, but I believe you after all you've done for me. You've certainly earned the bounty I had placed on them. Here you go, and with the thanks of the entire garrison."</p><p>After we left, Neeshka said, "Oh! That's why you're nice to people. It's easier to lie to them. OK, I get it."</p><p>"No, that's not why. Well, not the only reason why. I like being nice to people."</p><p>"Sure, I believe you," she said.</p><p>I just rolled my eyes at her. Next we went to the refugee camp and discovered the prisoners had returned. The woman who had originally spoken with us saw us and came over. "Thank you so much for what you have done," she said, taking my hand. "I'm Liza by the way. The prisoners that you freed from the bandit camp have been trickling in and many have reunited with their families. And I understand it was a most dramatic rescue as well. You have more than earned our gratitude. Here, take this. It's the gold we had pooled together in the hopes of paying off the ransom. Take it with our thanks."</p><p>I said, "What do you think, Neeshka? Should we take their money?"</p><p>Neeshka was startled and embarrassed to be put on the spot like that. "Why are you asking me?"</p><p>"Just wanted to know your opinion. How about it? Should we take a reward from these people for freeing their friends?"</p><p>She looked at the squalor of the refugee camp. Most of these people had nothing but the clothes on their backs. Tann had provided a few additional tents and food, but fort supplies were already stretched pretty thin. Although things were better under Tann than under Vallis, they still weren't in their homes. We had dealt with the bandits not the lizardfolk. Most of these people had nowhere to go. "No," Neeshka said reluctantly. "It's like you said to Khelgar at that roadblock. Sometimes it's just not worth it." She turned and walked off.</p><p>Khelgar opened his mouth, but I grabbed his shoulder and shook my head. I turned to Liza to say goodbye and then followed Neeshka. "Feels good, doesn't it," I said when I caught up.</p><p>"Shut up," she said. "You make me confused. I should have taken her money. If she's dumb enough it give it up, that's her problem."</p><p>"Maybe you finally figured out the meaning of 'enough'."</p><p>"Shut up," she said again, but not angrily. "I'm going to go spend some of our ill-gotten gains."</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Highcliff</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>They pick up Elanee on the way to Highcliff. Upon arriving in town, Khelgar immediately drags them into a tavern fight.</em>
</p><p>I had never been in a brawl before, but I reasoned since nobody drew weapons it would be unfair of me to use magic. Of course it seemed fine to hit people with chairs, empty mugs, or unconscious bodies as Khelgar did all of the above. Elanee stopped to turn her flesh to oak before joining the melee, while I settled for just doing the best I could without any magic. My unnatural agility, resistance to normal weapons and the occasional warning whispered to me by the voices meant I held my own.</p><p>In the end, the four of us--five if you included Elanee's badger companion, whose name was Naloch--stood breathlessly among a collection of groaning bodies and broken furniture. Khelgar was red-faced and had an enormous grin. "Now then," he said, "that was a fine bit of sport, wasn't it?"</p><p>I had to admit to a feeling of exhilaration. I knew I could have cleared the room with magic, but to have bested these strong men with my fists had a certain visceral satisfaction. "That brawl was fun." I said. "It felt good."</p><p>Elanee was clearly annoyed. "If we are done making more enemies, let us move on."</p><p>"Nonsense, this tavern will do us nicely," said Khelgar. "Drinks on us," he bellowed. "For anyone still conscious, that is."</p><p>His generosity soothed some of the hurt feelings, and by the end of the night nobody seemed to remember the fight. Of course with the amount of ale Khelgar bought, I'm not sure any of them remembered their own names either.</p><p>The next morning I awoke in agony. Between the bruises and the hangover, I could barely stand. The shouting and banging on the door didn't help. I staggered over and opened it to find Khelgar's smiling face. "Let's go, lass," he bellowed, and my head exploded. "You can't sleep the day away. Time for some breakfast." I knew for him that meant cracking open a barrel.</p><p>I would have cursed him but couldn't talk past the fuzz on my tongue. I just waved him off and he shrugged and stomped down the hall toward the stairs. I saw Neeshka standing in a doorway down the hall. She gave me a sympathetic look and said, "First time drinking?"</p><p>"Last time drinking," I grunted.</p><p>She grinned. "Come on. Let's get some food in you." I groaned, but she insisted. "Food is the best thing right now."</p><p>At her insistence I forced myself to eat a little in the inn's main room. It did help, and by the end of the meal my stomach was more settled and some of the headache had gone away. Now that I wasn't actively praying for death, I thought about the day. I realized Elanee had joined us while I ate. I remembered her sitting there last night, clearly uncomfortable, sipping on water much to Khelgar's disgust. Then she had been gone.</p><p>"Where did you go last night?" I asked.</p><p>"I dislike sleeping inside buildings," she said coldly. "I decided to make camp outside town. I would have asked you along, but you all seemed to be doing fine without me."</p><p>I was way too tired to deal with her attitude, so I changed the subject. "We should ask around town today, see if we can find out more about the lizardfolk or the roads. I have to get to Neverwinter. We should probably start with the elder."</p><p>The light outside was blinding, but I pushed myself forward and my eyes got used to it.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>Mozah wants the group to find the gold his ex-employers owed him.</em>
</p><p>I said, "I'll let you know if I find them."</p><p>Neeshka added, "And we want half of whatever they owed you."</p><p>"Done," he said. "Getting half of what I'm owed is better than nothing at all. My thanks. I'll be waiting here for your return."</p><p>"See?" Neeshka whispered as he walked off. "You need to ask for the reward up front. You don't think about money enough."</p><p>"Or you think about it too much," mumbled Elanee. Neeshka glared at her.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>At the castle ruins they agree to help Slaan rescue members of his tribe.</em>
</p><p>We continued through the tunnels until we reached a horde of zombies assaulting a barricaded door.  "There," Slaan said. "There is my clan. We go." He charged down the corridor, Khelgar at his heels, and we had no choice but to follow.</p><p>Suddenly a door burst open behind me and zombies piled into the corridor. Then another door opened just ahead, and ghouls joined the fray. It was a trap. I was well behind the others, so the undead swarmed over me. I was gripped by fear, but the voices whispered, "They are weak. Destroy them." And in that moment, I knew they were right.</p><p>I dodged their blows. The few that landed slid off my flesh. I maintained my concentration and peppered the area with powerful bolts of chaotic energy. They fell and more came. They fell too. Finally, there were no more targets. The last eddies of energy coruscated across the walls and faded. As my eyes adjusted to the dimmer light, I saw the others standing there watching me, stunned. There were about two dozen bodies in the corridor, and at least two thirds of them were at my feet.</p><p>After a moment, Khelgar said, "Glad you're on <em>our</em> side, lass."</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>The group returns to Highcliff after handling all the problems in the area.</em>
</p><p>Zachan reached around his neck and removed a pendant. "Please, accept this gift from the two of us. We are forever in your debt."</p><p>"No reward is-" I started, but Neeshka stepped in and snatched the amulet out of his hand.</p><p>"Thank you," she said, then added pointedly at me. "We wouldn't want to insult them by refusing, right?"</p><p>I opened my mouth, but Zachan said, "No, she's right. I insist you take it."</p><p>"Well, all right," I said. I felt less bad taking jewelry than money, since if they were hard up they would have sold it.</p><p>We told the elder about the deal with the lizardmen. He wasn't happy about it but had little choice but to agree. He said it would take a couple of days before any ship would be ready to leave, so we took the chance to rest. He said the village would pay our passage and, as a bonus, offered a suit of magical armor.</p><p>"Thank you, but the rewards really aren't necessary."</p><p>"Stop that," hissed Neeshka.</p><p>We settled in to wait for the Golden Eagle to be repaired. Elanee seldom joined us for meals and socialization, and when she did she was clearly uncomfortable. She wanted to be near me, though I still didn't know why, and tolerated the others by necessity. She didn't try to hide her feelings either. Khelgar and Neeshka had started to get along. They still bickered, but it was more of a brother-sister teasing than any real rivalry. Khelgar didn't have much use for Elanee, and Neeshka seemed to dislike her intensely for some reason. Neeshka kept saying we should ditch her when we left Highcliff.</p><p>Mozah found us and asked if we had found his money. I shrugged. "Your employers are dead, and whatever killed them looted them as well. Your money's gone."</p><p>Disappointed, he said, "You're sure? Not even a few coins left? Damn my luck. Well, thanks for the help. I'm off. May your journey go well."</p><p>After he left, Elanee said, "Why did you lie to him?"</p><p>"He's not starving. He seems to be doing fine financially. From the notes in the diary, he was overcharging them. And he's just learned an important lesson about advanced payment. It will serve him well in the future."</p><p>"And the money had nothing to do with it, of course," she said sarcastically.</p><p>"No, it didn't." She looked skeptical, so I pulled out the pouch of gold which should have gone to Mozah and tossed it to her. "Here. You take it. Use it to help the animals, or plant some trees, or whatever you like. He'd just blow it on ale."</p><p>"What's wrong with that?" demanded Khelgar.</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Neverwinter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>In Neverwinter they have to decide whether to join the Watch or Moire's criminal syndicate.<br/>
</em><br/>
The night wore on. Khelgar eventually parked himself at the bar, near the ale kegs. Elanee excused herself presumably to find some tree to sleep under. Neeshka did the same, but probably not for the same reasons. Eventually it was just me and Duncan. He seemed genuinely tickled to have a niece and showed no sign of wanting to get back to work. The conversation wandered from subject to subject until I finally turned in.</p><p>The next day I gathered the others and we talked about our plans. Predictably Neeshka said we should speak to Moire's gang, and Khelgar wanted to join the Watch. Elanee agreed with Khelgar that we would be better off in the Watch, though she didn't seem to feel strongly about it. I was torn. I didn't see myself as a good little soldier, but I didn't want to hurt innocent people either. For all Neeshka's posturing, she was a burglar and a pickpocket, not a real thug. I wasn't sure she'd be as comfortable among Moire's brutes as she thought, and I was afraid of what might happen to her if she started down that path.</p><p>The voices voted for the gangs. They railed against the restrictions of working for the Watch and wearing a uniform. So it was really two vs. two, and mine was the deciding vote.</p><p>I decided to talk to the two individuals involved first. Caleb was closer so we sought him out. Neeshka knew some of the local colorful characters, but didn't know him. She knew a little about his boss, Moire--brutal, ruthless, mean. Caleb was exactly the kind of petty and cruel man I was expecting, almost a cliché. To earn his trust he wanted us to rough up a local shopkeeper so he'd pay protection. I agreed and we walked off.</p><p>As we got out of earshot, Khelgar said, "You sure about this, lass?"</p><p>"We aren't done," I said. "Let's go see Cormick."</p><p>Neeshka got nervous as we approached the Watch post. "Look, I'll just wait out here, okay?"</p><p>"Are you actively wanted for anything right now?" I asked.</p><p>"No. Well, probably not. But they know me here."</p><p>"You'll be fine," I said. "I'll look out for you."</p><p>She relaxed slightly and reluctantly followed us in.</p><p>Cormick was glad to see us and said we were welcome to join the Watch if we desired. He refused to discuss the murders but said if we showed our merit, we might be let into Blacklake. </p><p>I glanced over at Neeshka, who was trying to stay out of sight. "Let me talk to my companions about it outside," I said. "I'll get back to you in a moment."</p><p>Cormick nodded and we left the post. I knew Neeshka would follow if we joined, but I'd rather she made the decision herself. I took her off to the side.</p><p>"Well, what do you think?"</p><p>"The Watch?" she whined. "Really?"</p><p>"You'd rather go break some old man's arms?"</p><p>"No," she sulked. "Look, maybe we can get into Blacklake ourselves. I'm pretty good at getting into places other people can't."</p><p>I shrugged. "Do you know of a way?" She shook her head reluctantly. "Then I'm fairly certain these are our two choices. Look, taking orders from some officer who got his stripes just because his father kissed the right hindquarters isn't my idea of a great future either. I'm not looking to make a career and retire on a pension. I just want to get into Blacklake. If you can find another way in, great. But until then, we have limited choices."</p><p>Neeshka was silent so I continued. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but I think your main objection is you don't want to take orders, right?" She shrugged, and then nodded. "You think Moire or Caleb is going to let you do what you want? Isn't that why you never joined any of the gangs when you lived here before?"</p><p>"Yeah," she admitted.</p><p>"So what's your vote? The gangs or the Watch?"</p><p>"Gods, don't make me say it," she groaned.</p><p>I grinned and gave her a one-armed hug. "Great! I promise, we'll get in and out as quick as possible."</p><p>"Can we at least take a few bribes?" she asked.</p><p>"Well, only a few. And only if absolutely convenient." She smiled. We joined the others and went back into the post. The lieutenant had returned with Cormick's promised reward. As he handed over the gold he spotted Neeshka and his brow furrowed in thought. I said to the marshal, "OK, sign us up for the Watch."</p><p>Something clicked in the lieutenant's mind, and he said, "The Watch? Her?"</p><p>"Oh, gods," said Neeshka as she turned bright red.</p><p>"Something wrong?" Cormick said.</p><p>"She's a thief," the lieutenant said. "She's spent more than a few nights in our cells."</p><p>Cormick looked at me in surprise. I said, "She's fine. I'll vouch for her."</p><p>Cormick hesitated, but said, "Whatever her past, she showed her valor at Fort Locke. If she'll take the oath, she's welcome to don the cloak."</p><p>"I'm <em>not</em> wearing the cloak," she hissed at me. I shushed her.</p><p>The lieutenant opened his mouth, but then stopped and sighed. "Hells, it's not like she'll be the biggest crook in our ranks. I'm not sure the captain will be pleased, though."</p><p>"I'll deal with the captain," Cormick said.</p><p>There were a few formalities, including the aforementioned taking of the oath. Neeshka stumbled over the words like she thought her tongue was going to burst into flame. When they gave us Watchman's cloaks, Neeshka draped hers over her arm rather than wearing it.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>While working for the Watch they meet a druid in wolf form who tells Elanee she needs to get to Skymirror.</em>
</p><p><em></em>Later that evening, as was typical, Elanee excused herself shortly after we ate. Except for the first night, she had been staying at the Flagon and spent much of her time in her room. I was worried. She was unhappy and, though I invited her to be part of the group, she insisted on isolating herself. Neeshka and Khelgar still both disliked her, which hardly helped matters.</p><p>On my way to bed that night I stopped at her room and knocked. After a moment she opened the door.</p><p>"You weren't asleep, were you?" I asked.</p><p>"No. I sleep little here."</p><p>"May I come in?" She hesitated, but took a step back so I could enter.</p><p>I stopped at the threshold. Her room was filled with plants, so many I couldn't see the walls. They grew from pots, though the floor was covered in earth as well. I saw movement and realized there were bugs and small animals among the plants. "Duncan hasn't seen this, has he," I said, a statement not a question.</p><p>She seemed surprised. "No. Why? Would he object?"</p><p>"It's OK. I'll talk to him," I said.</p><p>She sat on the edge of the bed and said, "Have I committed another blunder? I do not understand the ways of the city. I tried to sleep in the grass the first night, but the Watch said they did not allow va...va.." She struggled for the word.</p><p>"Vagrants?" I guessed as I sat down next to her.</p><p>"Yes. What is that?"</p><p>"Someone with no possessions."</p><p>She shook her head. "I have lived my whole life owning nothing. I might carry a bow or wear a robe, but it is not mine. I borrow it from the land to be returned later. This idea that one can possess items is foreign to me."</p><p>I was confused. "But you own items. You have taken a share of the money we find, bought items at the market."</p><p>"Yes. It is...expected of me. The merchants seem surprised when I buy. I think I am doing it wrong somehow, but in the end I have an item and they have some precious metal. That is the point, is it not?"</p><p>I suppressed a smile, since I knew she would be offended, and said, "I'll go shopping with you next time. Still, you seem to be adapting well enough."</p><p>"Yes," she said bitterly, "I am learning to live this way."</p><p>"For what it's worth, I do understand some of what you feel. Khelgar and Neeshka have been to cities, but I have never seen a village larger than West Harbor. Neverwinter is not like the Mere."</p><p>"No it is not. I could visit another land, a land of jungle or snow or desert, and I would adapt. I would understand because, though the animals and plants might be different, they would still be the voices of the land. Here, the land is strangled, its voice silent. To me this is a tomb and the people are undead creatures. I see little difference between this city and the crypts we have visited."</p><p>"Why do you stay?"</p><p>She looked away. "Did you wish something of me?"</p><p>"I just wanted to see how you were feeling. Is there anything I can do to make things more comfortable for you?"</p><p>She put her hand on mine and smiled sadly at me. "No, but thank you for asking. The others, they do not care for my company and the feeling is mutual. But you, you try to understand me. That has helped. I ask only that you do not forget your promise to visit Skymirror. I fear time may be of the essence, though I respect your own quest as well."</p><p>I nodded. "Promise. I just need to balance that with Khelgar's desire to see the monks and the whole Neeshka-Leldon thing." Elanee made a face but said nothing. I added, "And those quests are just as important to them as Skymirror is to you."</p><p>"They quest for themselves. I quest to save the land. They are not the same."</p><p>"OK, fair point. We also quest to help secure the docks against Moire's gang, and time is of the essence there too. I'm not trying to make excuses. We'll get to Skymirror as soon as we can."</p><p>"I believe you," she said.</p><p>We sat there in silence for a time until I said, "I had one other question. It's a bit personal so I won't mind if you don't answer." I looked at her and she nodded. "Can you change into animal form like other druids?"</p><p>"Yes, but that does not seem like a personal question."</p><p>"Why don't you? I mean in all the time we've traveled together, I've never seen you take animal form."</p><p>She looked away. "Because I do not know if I could change back. It is not just because of Kaleil or the wolf we met. I cannot hear the land as well as I used to, and I fear I am losing control of my powers." She paused. "And, though I think the blight in the Mere is part of it, I fear the real problem lies in me."</p><p>"You? How?"</p><p>She shook her head and I saw tears in her eyes.  "I cannot speak of this now." She swallowed. "Thank you for coming to see me, but I need to be alone right now."</p><p>"OK." I rose and went to the door. Before I left, I said, "You know you can ask me for help, right?"</p><p>She gave me another sad smile. "I know. And thank you."</p>
<hr/><p><em>They meet Qara. Duncan insists she work off the damage she did to the Sunken Flagon.<br/>
</em><br/>
"What?" Qara said indignantly. "I'm not working for you. <em>Ever.</em>"</p><p>Duncan stepped forward. "No, lass, you <em>will</em>, or by the gods, you'll bring down a fury from me like you've never seen." For a moment I saw him as he used to be in his adventuring days, and I wondered just how powerful he was. "And not only that," he continued, "if you don't, you'll be proving those other girls right. I don't think you're willing to admit you don't have the discipline, restraint, or a sense of responsibility, like they claim to have."</p><p>"Besides," I said, "if you 'quit' the Academy, do you have a place to stay? Or any money?"</p><p>"Well, no," she said uncertainly. "But I'll find a place."</p><p>"Sure," said Khelgar. "A willing young girl can always find a place to stay at the Docks."</p><p>Her eyes flashed, and I said quickly, "Room and board is included in the deal, right Duncan?"</p><p>He sputtered a bit, and then said, "All right, but it'll take you that much longer to pay me back then."</p><p>"Fine," she said, "but I warn you. You may not be able to handle me, but if you want to take a demon by the horns, then fine."</p><p>"You won't be the first," said Neeshka.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>They fight the criminals when necessary but also take bribes to look the other way. Nyssachrix doesn't care about the Watch. She just wants to get into Blacklake.</em>
</p><p>We did one more sweep, cleaned up a few more aggressive thugs, and I decided it was time to call it a night since I could see the glow of the sun rising. Then I stopped, confused. That wasn't the direction of the sunrise. In a moment of panic I feared Qara had set the Sunken Flagon aflame, but that was the wrong direction too.</p><p>"The Watch house," Khelgar breathed as he, too, saw the glow.</p><p>We charged through the streets, and when we arrived we saw the entire building was ablaze. "Keep those buckets moving, men!" shouted a sergeant. "We have to make sure the rest of this district doesn't go up in flames as well."</p><p>I ran up to the sergeant. "How can we help?"</p><p>"You can ask Captain Brelaina to let us do our job," he barked. "The City Watch can't let this go. If we do, this city belongs to <em>them</em>." Then, realizing his pontificating wasn't helping, he waved us into the bucket line. We shunted water as fast as we could, but the fire was already burning out of control. It was now just a matter of keeping it from spreading.</p><p>Later, we stood looking at the smoking ruins as they brought out several charred bodies. The sergeant came up to stand beside me.</p><p>"Who did this?" I asked, but I knew the answer.</p><p>"Moire's gang was behind this, I'd bet a year's wages on it."</p><p>No, I thought. We did this. Every one of us who took the cloak but turned our backs on Moire's actions. I hadn't wanted to break an old man's arms, so instead I had helped kill a bunch of Watchmen. I might not want to take orders but that didn't mean I had to stand by and let Moire take over the city.</p>
<hr/><p><em>Duncan is getting fed up with Khelgar's drinking and Elanee's redecorating.<br/>
</em><br/>
I teased him, "You should have known better than to let adventurers stay here. <em>You</em> know what they can be like." He snorted. I put a pouch of gold on the bar. "For the trouble. I'll cover any, uh, unusual expenses."</p><p>"Oh, that's not-" he started, but I pushed the bag over and he took it reluctantly.</p><p>"How's Qara working out?"</p><p>"Not too bad, when she's not insulting the customers or whining about the work. Still, she's stayed which I didn't expect. Course I don't think she has anywhere to go."</p><p>I nodded thoughtfully as I watched her. "Mind if I ask her to join me for breakfast?" I looked outside. "Or lunch or whatever the meal is." Working nights was throwing off my sense of time.</p><p>He shrugged. "Do what you like. She does only half the work she should anyhow."</p><p>I called her over to a table and asked her to join me. She plopped down in a sulk and said, "Great, what's wrong now?"</p><p>I tried to open her up but she was hostile and defensive to the most benign subjects. That is, until we started talking about magic. Our philosophies were very similar.</p><p>Enthusiastically I asked, "And what does power feel like to you?"</p><p>"It's like this shiver that starts spreading through you. A warmth, like it's coming from your heart and head all at once. And you feel that warmth get <em>hot</em>, so much so you think you can burn anything in your path, yet you'll only be brushed by it. I...I can't even explain it, but trust me. I know."</p><p>"I do, too," I said, and Qara looked skeptical. "For me, it's like it's coming from somewhere else. Like I've found a dam which is holding back the sea. I poke a hole, and power pours out, limitless. It comes out hard and fast, and yet I know there is more. If I could just break the dam I could release inexhaustible energy against any foe."</p><p>Her eyes glowed as I spoke. "Yes, yes. I feel like there is so much more. I can cast only a few spells before there is nothing left," she admitted reluctantly, "and it takes so much rest before I can do more."</p><p>"It does?" I asked in surprise. "I've never found my limit. I feel my spells could be stronger, but I can cast all day."</p><p>She looked both skeptical and jealous. "All day?"</p><p>"Sure. Look, come with me tomorrow. I want to see you unleash your full force, see how your magic compares with mine."</p><p>"My full force?" she smirked. "You sure?"</p><p>I smiled back. "We'll find a nice big empty field and you can go nuts."</p><p>We talked more over the meal and compared our magic. Hers was more versatile. Although her abilities revolved around flame, she could shape the fire into bolts or sheets or explosions. She also could wrap it around herself to shield against attacks, burn flesh with a touch, or send it shooting away from her body in all directions. My chaotic energy was not like that. I could hit a single target, or arc it across two, but that was it. However my energy reserve appeared to be limitless. It was like I was tapping into the fundamental chaos of the planes. She needed words and gestures to control the magic, though her actions were instinctual, while I just did it.</p><p>The next day we did go out and test our magics against each other. At first we blasted rocks and trees. I was impressed by the force of her strikes, but after she was out of magic I could keep going. However something exciting happened. As I watched her and analyzed her command of magic, I felt something. It was like a new line of power I could tap into. The next time I struck, rather than the chaotic energy I was used to, a stream of pure brimstone poured forth from my fingers. The tree I was targeting burst into flame.</p><p>After she rested, we sparred directly. Unlike weapons, I was vulnerable to fire. She was able to hurt me, and did. She lost control and blasted me with more force than she had intended--at least that's what I chose to believe. I was in searing pain as the flames licked across me and scorched flesh. The voices whispered. They chattered urgently, and directed my attention to something. There was yet another source of energy. I touched it, and comforting warmth flowed into me. Rather than the power of destruction, it was a soothing light which seeped into my flesh and bones. I felt my burns healing. The connection faded before I was fully healed, but I felt much better after.</p><p>We decided to quit after that. Qara seemed annoyed at me for having been so weak. As we walked back to the city, I decided I wanted more time with her to explore our respective commands of magic. We could learn from each other. I asked her if she was interested in traveling with me. I offered to pay her debt so she could come along with us. </p><p>She eyed me warily. "So I'd be your indentured servant?" she sneered.</p><p>"What? No. I'm just offering you an opportunity to do something with your ability."</p><p>"And you're not afraid of my power?"</p><p>I shrugged. "Just as long as you know when to unleash your power, that's enough for me."</p><p>"Oh, I'll be ready," she grinned. "I'm looking forward to it, actually."</p><p>Nobody in the rest of the group seemed happy with the news Qara would be joining us. I admitted she was something of an acquired taste, but I hoped they would find some kind of common ground. Khelgar seemed most annoyed of all, mumbling something about a girl's club.</p><p>We received word Cormick wanted to see us. I invited Qara along, and I was sure Cormick would be glad to have a sorcerer on the Watch. However, Qara adamantly refused to join. Neeshka mumbled, "Now why didn't I think of that?" Qara was willing to come along when it suited her but wasn't about to take orders from anyone, including me.</p>
<hr/><p><em>Captain Brelaina promotes Nyssachrix to lieutenant to replace the one killed in the Watch fire. She wants the group to intercept a shipment of weapons intended for Moire.</em><br/>
<br/>
"You are the only one we can trust for the job," said Brelaina. I figured things <em>must</em> be bad if a teenage swamp farmer was their best hope. "Many of the Watch in the Docks District tend to turn a blind eye when coin is involved." I forced myself to hold her gaze without flinching. She reached into her desk and pulled out an armband. "Here, the insignia of your new rank."</p><p>When I returned to the others, they could see from my gloomy expression that the news was not good. "Oh, no," said Khelgar. "What is it, lass?"</p><p>In response, I silently slipped on the armband. Neeshka said something really foul. Qara laughed. Elanee just looked confused.</p><p>"The captain is not yet ready to let us into Blacklake," I sighed. "We need to stop a shipment of weapons which Moire is smuggling through some place called Back Alley. Neeshka, you know the place?"</p><p>She nodded. "Yeah. Lots of hiding places and ambush points. Not a great place to be wearing a Watch cloak." She rolled her eyes. "Or a lieutenant's band. Look, seriously, we'll be way outnumbered in there. This is a really, really bad idea."</p><p>"Khelgar?"</p><p>"Outnumbered? Great. Can't remember the last time I had a really <em>good</em> fight."</p><p>"Elanee?</p><p>"I go where you go," she said quietly.</p><p>"Qara?" She looked skeptical and I said, "Lots of stuff to blow up, and no one to tell you not to."</p><p>She got an evil grin. "Yeah, sounds like fun."</p><p>I turned back to Neeshka, who mumbled, "I'm outnumbered here, too. Fine. At least when you all get killed, I know the best ways to get myself out of there."</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Skymirror</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Brelaina wants them to go to Old Owl Well to find the missing Waterdeep emissary.</em>
</p><p>We left her office, and I released a stream of curses I think surprised them all. "I'm sick of Brelaina stringing us along," I said. "I'm beginning to think we aren't ever going to get into Blacklake. Elanee, you've been very patient and I thank you for that. We leave for Skymirror in the morning. After that, Neeshka, we'll come back and go after Leldon. Khelgar? Qara? You have any errands? Because we'll do those too. I'll get to Old Owl Well when I damn well feel like it. Maybe they'll find the murderer and open the district before then." With that I stalked off in the direction of the Flagon.</p><p>On the trip to Skymirror we came across a lone traveler, a strange gnome named Grobnar. He was cheerful and effusive, telling story after story until I realized it was nearly sunset.</p><p>"My name is Nyssachrix," I said quickly when he took a breath, wanting to stave off another tale. He didn't seem to mind being interrupted. I introduced the others. "It's late. Do you mind if we camp with you?"</p><p>I heard a couple of groans, but it would have been foolish to stumble around in the dark. "Oh, that would be wonderful," enthused Grobnar. "I spend so much time wandering and exploring I don't get to meet people as often as I like. And when I do..." He looked puzzled. "You know, I do hope you'll be here in the morning. It's very odd but often when people camp with me, they are gone when the sun rises. If some creature was eating them you'd think there would be bones or something, and that I would be eaten too, but no they just disappear without a trace. It's quite a mystery."</p><p>"Yeah," mumbled Qara. "Big mystery."</p><p>"I'm sure we'll be here in the morning," I said. "Now why don't we get some dinner going."</p><p>Grobnar was very friendly, and so naïve it was charming. He was a bard and a bit of an adventurer. He talked endlessly, dancing from subject to subject, but never seemed to mind being interrupted. He also never seemed to notice when he'd been insulted, which became something of a game with Khelgar, Neeshka and Qara until I put a stop to it.</p><p>"He is like a force of nature," said Elanee to me as we watched him. "Like a roaring stream. You cannot stop him."</p><p>We all turned in, and Grobnar just kept chatting. He was thick about taking hints and finally I said very pointedly, "Grobnar, why don't you go to bed now. It's time to sleep."</p><p>He looked around. "Oh, it's night time isn't it. Yes, that is a time people usually sleep. Although there is a tribe of goblins who-"</p><p>"Grobnar!" I said a little sharply. "Shhh! Sleep!"</p><p>He finally settled down, though he continued to mumble to himself softly in the dark. I drifted off listening to what sounded like a story about the spider queen Lloth, a ring of wishes and three-legged goat.</p><p>I wasn't too surprised to see Grobnar was up before the rest of us, bustling about the camp getting breakfast ready. He was mumbling to himself, and when he saw us start to stir launched back into his usual nonstop chatter. After the meal, I told him we should be going. "Oh," he said, a little disappointed. "Where are you bound to?"</p><p>I glanced questioningly at Elanee, and she said, "We are headed for a druid sanctuary."</p><p>"Oh, that sounds terribly exciting," he said energetically. "I've never been to a druid sanctuary. Well, of course not, since I'm not a druid. You know, I'm not sure there are any gnome druids. I've never heard of any, and yet I'd think there would be. All that fascinating nature and rituals and so on, yes I could see great fun in being a druid. Would you mind if I came along? I mean since I've never seen a druid sanctuary, it would be the experience of a lifetime. Well not really a lifetime. I mean I suppose it wouldn't be quite as exciting as the time that wyvern..."</p><p>As he yammered on, I leaned over to Elanee. "Up to you," I said. "I can give him the brush off."</p><p>She looked at him and smiled slightly. "No, I suppose it would be all right. He is certainly entertaining. And cheerful. We could use a cheerful one in this group. Someone to remind us of the joy in life."</p><p>"Grobnar," I said loudly, causing him to break off his tale right as his lute was caught between the wyvern's teeth. "You are welcome to travel with us."</p><p>"What?" said Khelgar. "Are we going to pick up every insane gnome or sorcerer we come across?"</p><p>"Yeah," said Qara. "We don't need..." She turned to Khelgar. "Hey!"</p><p>"Just to Skymirror," I said.</p><p>Qara snorted. "Well I guess we could use a pack mule other than Khelgar."</p><p>"You know," Grobnar said, "I was actually turned into a mule once. Strange story, but I eventually got back to normal. You see I was on my way to Amn when..."</p><p>As we traveled, each of us found ourselves liking Grobnar. He could be annoying, and yet he didn't realize it. He was earnest and innocent, far more childlike than probably anyone I've ever met. Children in West Harbor grow up pretty fast.</p><p>That innocence and his love of nature is I think what appealed to Elanee. Khelgar was touched by his fundamental selflessness. Neeshka could talk to him about thieving; he was a talented rogue in his own right, necessary talents when exploring dungeons and ruins. Qara enjoyed his pure randomness. He was an exceptional musician as well, when he wasn't talking. We found ways to get him to shut up, such as diverting his attention to any random beetle. He would study the insect, fascinated, making copious notes on its every movement. Or it could be a falling leaf, moving cloud, or a rock that just sat there. He was mesmerized by everything.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>At Skymirror Elanee manages to contact one of her own Circle, and during the conversation it becomes clear she had been watching Nyssachrix for much longer than she had claimed. They leave the place with few answers.</em>
</p><p><em></em>We headed back in the direction of Neverwinter. I was lost in my thoughts. Some interesting facts had been revealed and I wasn't sure of their meaning. We stopped for the night and as we put together supper, I realized Grobnar was quiet and had been since we had left Skymirror. That was unusual. "Grobnar," I said. "How about a song?"</p><p>He looked up and seemed to be debating about something. Finally he said, "My friends, I must make a confession. It was no accident that you found me on the path. Well, that is, it was a deliberate accident, if you can have such a thing. An arranged happenstance, lawful chaos, a preplanned coincidence as it were."</p><p>I believe I spoke for everyone when I said, "Huh?"</p><p>"Well about a year ago, I was in Waterdeep. I was a bit down on my luck because I had lost all of my money and clothes due to an infestation of-"</p><p>"Grobnar!" I snapped. I had learned that sharp words were necessary to break his train of thought. More gently I added, "Short version please."</p><p>"Oh, yes. Um, I'm not sure there is a short version. Well there is of course, but it leaves out many of the interesting details, such as that terribly amusing incident with the blueberry-"</p><p>"Grobnar!"</p><p>He struggled to stem the flow of words and finally blurted out. "I was following you!"</p><p>I was nonplussed. "Following me?"</p><p>"Oh, no, not you. You!" He nodded at Elanee.</p><p>She was more shocked than I had been. "Me? Why?"</p><p>"Well it all started, wait no, you want the short version which means I shouldn't tell you that, or that. I suppose I don't need that part, and that means that bit wouldn't make sense anyhow so I suppose I could..." I opened my mouth and he rushed to say, "OK, I am member of a secret organization called the Harpers. Well I guess it's no secret now. Then again, we aren't really that secret. I mean people know about us, but not many people, at least not many people know all about us. I suppose you could say we are semisecret, but that doesn't really make sense since it's either a secret or it's not."</p><p>"Grobnar!"</p><p>"Yes, yes, yes. Must stay focused. The Harpers were curious about what was happening in the Mere so asked me to find Elanee and, well, ask her. But without asking her. And it didn't have to be Elanee. I mean they didn't say, 'Go find Elanee,' they said, 'Go find a Mere druid' or actually 'Go find a member of the...'" He pointedly forced himself to stop talking and start again. "They wanted me to find out what was happening and decided one of the Circle of the Mere would be the best one to ask."</p><p>He looked at Elanee and said, "But you don't know, do you?"</p><p>She looked hurt and dropped her gaze. "No, I do not. I am sorry."</p><p>"Oh, that is a problem. I think this is very important, at least they made it sound very important, and I think they'll be disappointed if I don't have an answer and yet whatever is happening in the Mere doesn't appear to have as much to do with you," he said, nodding at Elanee, "as it does with you," he said, nodding at me, "so perhaps my mission really is to ask you what is happening but without actually asking you, but you really don't know either, do you, so maybe I could come with you until you find out."</p><p>It took me a moment to respond as my mind caught up with the flow of words. "You're asking to come with us?"</p><p>"Yes, so I can spy on you. It's much easier to spy on someone up close, although it's probably harder to spy on someone who knows you are spying, so maybe you should just forget I said I was spying on you. I want to come with you just to come with you. And not spy on you."</p><p>"Mad," mumbled Khelgar. "Absolutely mad."</p><p>I tried to remember what I knew about Harpers, and the whispers filled in a few of the details. They were a benevolent organization that preserved ancient lore and maintained the balance between nature and civilization. Grobnar had certainly proven himself in the Skymirror fights. He was good with a bow, and his songs in battle were actually quite inspirational. Plus, as a Harper, he might have knowledge which could be useful.</p><p>"Sure, we'd be happy to have you," I said.</p><p>There was a little grumbling from the group, but only a little. "S'pose we could use arrow bait," Khelgar said.</p><p>Later that evening, we settled in to relax and converse between supper and sleep. Elanee, as usual, had set herself a little apart from the group, standing against a tree at the edge of the camp, always the outsider. I thought about what Naevan had said. I wandered over to her and said, "Quite a confession from Grobnar. Makes me wonder if anyone else in the group has any secrets." She turned her face away but said nothing. I said, "Trust is a tricky thing, Elanee. Hard to build. Easy to destroy."</p><p>She was silent for a moment but finally said, "Trust in this. I wish to help you. That is the truth."</p><p>"But maybe not the whole truth." She didn't reply and I could sense her discomfort. I put my hand on her shoulder. "OK, I'll respect your privacy. But any secrets that involve me, I think I have a right to know."</p><p>"Yes," she said with difficulty, "you do. But I cannot speak of it at this time." She pulled away and walked into the woods.</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It never sat right with me that Grobnar is just dropped on the party, some gnome standing in the middle of the road for no reason. So here I've given him a reason to be there that meshes with the story. This chapter also contains the first example of how I leveled the NPCs differently during this playthrough. Grobnar took levels in Harper Scout. Others I will mention as it becomes relevant to the story.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Tomb of the Betrayers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>Back in Neverwinter they offer to find a priest missing in the Tomb of the Betrayers.<br/>
</em><br/>
A few feet into the tomb, we heard a creak and turned to see the door slowly closing. It shut with a massive boom and we heard locks snapping into place.</p><p>Next to the door was another locking mechanism. The priest had explained it was a simple lever, the idea being that once you were in the tomb you must belong there so there was no reason to make it hard to get out. Neeshka looked it over and cursed, "Beshaba's breath! Someone has broken this."</p><p>I didn't know machines so it looked fine to me, but Neeshka pushed and pulled the lever with all her might and it wouldn't budge. "Grobnar," I said. "Can you fix it?"</p><p>The gnome trotted over to look it over. "Simple enough mechanism. The lever here moves this gear which turns this one and activates the bolts there and there. Quite basic. Sturdy. Reliable."</p><p>"Then you can repair it," I said with relief.</p><p>"Oh, no," he said cheerily. "Not without access to a forge. The gear there has been smashed. It's bent and cracked. No way to fix it from inside here."</p><p>"Then we are trapped," Elanee said gloomily.</p><p>"Great," said Qara. "You guys bring me to the nicest places. Look, I'll just blast it and-"</p><p>"Wait," I said. "We can save that for later. Let's look around first and find the priest. Maybe there is an extra gear around here or something."</p><p>"He's probably dead," Qara said. "After all, wouldn't he be here by the door if he were alive? That's where I'd wait."</p><p>I had thought the same thing. "Yeah, maybe, but let's check the place out first."</p>
<hr/><p><em>They explore the tomb complex.</em><br/>
<br/>
We came across a corridor lined with stone heads, flames shooting from their mouths intermittently. At the far end of the corridor we could see a chest. Neeshka studied the pattern for a long time, waiting for her chance. Qara said, "Look, I'll just walk down the hall." Qara had a fire-resistant robe which helped her survive her own magic.</p><p>"And what will you do with the chest when you get there?" Neeshka asked.</p><p>"Blast it open," said Qara.</p><p>"And break everything inside. This takes finesse."</p><p>Qara snorted but dropped the subject.</p><p>Neeshka continued to watch, and then without warning went charging down the hall. She moved seemingly at random - starting, stopping, jumping to the left and right - and yet she always seemed to be where the fire wasn't. She got to the end and easily opened the chest, which held a few magical scrolls. She came back using the same seemingly random method of travel. One time she guessed wrong, and suddenly a statue belched fire at her. We all gasped, but Neeshka moved like lightning, dropping and rolling under a stream of certain death. She nimbly regained her feet, and calmly walked out of the maelstrom.</p><p>"That was amazing!" gushed Grobnar. "Such grace and skill, and that little moment at the end. I couldn't have written a better and more amazing scene." He pulled out a parchment and pen and started scribbling. "Now let's see, did you go step-step-left-step right? Or was it step-right-step-right-jump-left?"</p><p>"Grobnar, we don't have time," I said. "Write about it later."</p><p>"Oh but I shall forget about it by then. I have to keep it fresh. Let's see, 'The plucky young tiefling faced the lances of fire without flinching...'"</p><p>I opened my mouth, but Neeshka was beaming. "Hey, let him write," she said.</p><p>I relented, and we took the opportunity to rest while Grobnar captured the moment in prose. When he was finished, we moved on.</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Old Owl Well</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Nyssachrix finally agrees to go to Old Owl Well. There Callum makes it clear they have been drafted into his service.</em>
</p><p>As we looked around for a place to camp, Neeshka mumbled sarcastically, "Let's join the Watch. It'll be easy. We'll just do it for a few days." She snorted. "We'll be members of the Nine before you know it."</p><p>I knew she was just blowing off steam, and I agreed with her sentiment. "Should have just dug a tunnel under the wall into Blacklake," I sighed.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>While exploring the Ironfist clanhold, the group finds a mysterious locked door.</em>
</p><p>Grobnar said, "Well, you see that lever? It's connected to the grommet underneath the casing, which connects to that gear over there..."</p><p>"Short version, Grobnar."</p><p>He seemed surprised. "Are you sure you don't want to know how it works? It's really quite fascinating."</p><p>"Tell me the details later. What does it do?"</p><p>"Well this device opens the door. The problem is, it won't work."</p><p>"Can you fix it?"</p><p>"Oh, well, maybe. It's not as broken as the mechanism in the Tomb of the Betrayers." He began poking around inside. "Yes, this has simply popped out of this, so we just need to," he grunted with effort, "slide this back into place without pinching my - OW! No, it's fine. I've got nine more. Now with that there, we can put this here, and replace that and there we are!" He stepped back, and said hesitantly, "Uh, might want to stand back. Just in case." We all stepped <em>way</em> back. "Good, good. Now I'm pulling the lever."</p><p>He pulled the lever with a grunt and the machine made a great noise. It clanked and clonked and blew steam out. Grobnar watched it with excitement--we watched it with trepidation--and slowly it began to whine quite loudly. The whining grew in pitch and volume and it seemed clear something was about to happen. We took a collective breath and...the gate slid open. The machine ground to a halt. I was almost disappointed by the anticlimax.</p><p>"My," said Grobnar. "That worked better than I thought. Was worried the whole thing was actually some kind of deathtrap," he cackled.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>In the clanhold ruins, they find the Gauntlets of Ironfist.</em>
</p><p>Khelgar had not made any effort to take the gauntlets from me. He debated with himself and then said, "You should take the gauntlets, Nyssachrix. You've performed a great service for me and my clan."</p><p>I held the gauntlets out to him. "You keep them. They belong to an Ironfist."</p><p>"I'll take them if neither of you wants them," mumbled Neeshka under her breath.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>The party returns to the dwarven scouts, who offer to let them camp for the night.</em>
</p><p>As we set up our camp, Khelgar said, "Well, that was a chance encounter. And a chance to do some good, I think. The Ironfists have had rough times these past few years."</p><p>"Yes it sounds like it." I hesitated, knowing I'd have to choose my words carefully. "It's too bad you couldn't have been there to help. Like you said, if you'd led the mission here, they wouldn't have been ambushed."</p><p>"True. But how was I to know this was going to happen? I set out to learn to fight so I could be a better member of clan Ironfist."</p><p>"And yet, as a wise man once put it, 'Only when we understand how our actions may hurt another, inadvertently or not, can we truly understand ourselves.'"</p><p>Khelgar looked confused for a moment, and then realization dawned. He grunted as he looked at the other dwarves. "Well, I suppose my clan was hurt a bit by my absence. It wasn't my intention."</p><p>"No," I agreed. "But intentions are sometimes only half the problem." I paused again. "But you made it right. You faced up to those you wounded and made it right. Tyr would be proud."</p><p>He looked at me. "I suppose he would."</p><p>"I also noticed that you and Neeshka are getting along pretty well now."</p><p>"Well, the demon girl does manage to sometimes go a half a day without stealing something. And she did do her duty in the Watch, though she bellyached about it. And, well, she can't help her past, being an orphan and half-devil and all. I have to admit I'd trust her at my side, if not at my back."</p><p>"And you seem to tolerate Elanee too."</p><p>"That frail lass is one of the copper elves - wood elves. They're a stone's throw more tolerable than some of the other kind, like that Sand fellow, but she's still an elf. Their kind stood with the shield dwarves in the North, so I'll stand by here if need be." He snorted. "She needs to comb her hair, though. And put a little meat on that slim belly of hers. You'd think she was trying to be a tavern dancer with a belly like that. Makes my stomach churn."</p><p>"So what you're saying is you are judging them by their actions, as individuals, not by their races or pasts. Judging them without prejudice."</p><p>He snorted. "You should work in a temple, talking circles like them priests." He thought about it. "You think Hlam will agree with you?"</p><p>"I think Hlam's point is it's not up to him. It's up to you. How do you feel about it?"</p><p>"I suppose I understand how others might be hurt by things I do, even if I don't mean any harm, and I have to take responsibility for that. And maybe, even though most tieflings are worthless and most elves are featherbrained, some might not be as bad as others. I still don't understand that justice thing, though. I mean I fight for a lot of causes - clan honor, my honor, helping those prisoners at the bandit camp. Isn't that what he meant?"</p><p>"What do you think?</p><p>He paused. "No, I suppose not. Doesn't feel right, not like the others." He harrumphed. "Damn silly priests and their silly games."</p><p>I patted him on the shoulder. "Two out of three isn't bad. You'll get it. I have faith in you."</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>Casavir has joined the group and they are approaching the lair of the Eyegouger clan.</em>
</p><p>Our first encounter was not with orcs, but with blade spiders. They were huge beasts native to these mountains. Their speed and armored bodies made them more formidable than other giant spiders we had faced, but we were also stronger than we had been before. During this battle, something odd happened. Suddenly the world slowed down. The spiders moved like they were in molasses, yet we all struck with normal speed. It made it easier to avoid their blows and defeat them.</p><p>"Did anyone else get kind of a dizzy spell?" Qara said.</p><p>"Yes, as though time suddenly slowed," said Elanee.</p><p>There was a general mumble of agreement. The voices whispered to me, but I already knew what they would say. "It was me," I said in surprise. "I just...grabbed time. Reined it in like a horse. Like this." I did it again. It was harder to perceive this time, since we had no enemies charging at us, but we could see the branches moving more slowly in the wind. After a short while, time rushed back to normal.</p><p>"That is quite a funny sensation," said Grobnar. "Never felt anything like before. Quite refreshing. I wish I could do that. I could read books faster, or write songs faster if the world slowed down like that."</p><p>"Or dodge flying tomatoes during a performance," suggested Neeshka.</p><p>"Yes!" he said brightly. "That would be quite helpful."</p><p>Elanee was looking over the blade spiders' bodies. "These animals are not free," she said. "They have been enslaved by the orcs."</p><p>"Yes," said Casavir. "The Eyegouger tribe uses them as war beasts. They starve them to keep them vicious."</p><p>Elanee shook her head. "We fight because we choose to. I do not understand why someone would force an animal into battle like this, especially under such cruel treatment."</p><p>"They're orcs," Khelgar snorted. "Cruelty is like mother's milk to them."</p><p>We continued through the canyons toward the lair. The Eyegouger tribe was better organized than the Bonegnashers. The approach was barricaded and trapped. The orcs fought with clever tactics such as feints and ambushes, and soldiers defending bowman on ledges. We advanced carefully and finally reached the lair, a large system of caverns.</p><p>Before we entered, Casavir warned, "They will be ready for us. The ambushes we have seen so far are nothing compared to the defenses they will have in their caves. I recommend slow, cautious advance so we can engage them carefully."</p><p>"And die of old age before they kill us," said Qara sarcastically. "The more orcs, the more targets. I say we just go in at full blast. Nyssachrix and I will fill these caves with flame, cook them in their own armor. That will solve the problem."</p><p>I tended to side with Qara on this one, but I respected Casavir's experience. "Let's see what's waiting and make our plans as we go."</p><p>Our first ambush was only a few steps inside the complex. Orcs attacked from all sides. As Khelgar charged forward, Neeshka shouted, "Wait! No!" but the dwarf didn't listen. A net fell from the ceiling, entrapping him. He struggled to cut his way out as the rest of us battled the orcs pouring in.</p><p>After the battle, Neeshka said, "I'm with Casavir. Let's go more slowly."</p><p>I nodded. "There will be many more traps and ambushes." Qara made a disapproving noise. "Qara," I said, "burn down anything that moves, but let them come to us. You're right. We can turn these caves into an oven, but let's do it on our terms rather than doing what they expect us to do." That mollified her a little, though she still seemed sulky.</p><p>We did better in later battles. Neeshka spotted and disarmed traps, and we were able to get much closer to archers before they could start firing. Once battle was joined, we were unrestrained, but I also had to keep people like Khelgar from charging down the halls toward other enemies.</p><p>Despite our caution, we still got caught by surprise from time to time. While the others charged toward one group, Qara and I found ourselves surrounded by orcs who streamed out of a room we had just checked and found clear. Despite the fact I was standing right next to her, Qara called up the fire and let it burst from her body, washing over our foes and me alike. Without thinking, I reflexively directed the fire energy around me. I don't know if it was because of my regular sparring with Qara or my own command of fiery forces, but the flames left me untouched.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>They find the emissary, but Nyssachrix is cautious.</em>
</p><p>"My apologies," I said as I motioned Neeshka to free him. "You are not the first to claim to be Issani, and the ambush the last one led has left me a little suspicious."</p><p>"I understand. To be fair, I'm not sure I believe that you are here to free me. This may well be another ploy to get me to speak."</p><p>I couldn't help smiling. "Agreed. We will mutually mistrust one another until events prove otherwise. Elanee, tend to his wounds. Then we return to Old Owl Well."</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>After completing the Old Owl Well missions, they rest on the road during the trip back to Neverwinter.</em>
</p><p>One evening, Grobnar asked to speak with me. "I would love to interview you if you can spare the time," he said in his usual cheerful way. "I know quite a bit about some types of magic and far less about others, but the opportunity to speak with a warlock of your level of ability is a rare thing."</p><p>I was confused and stumbled for words for a moment. "You're mistaken," I said. "I'm no warlock."</p><p>He looked bewildered. "You're not? Well then I must say my understanding of magic must be less than I thought. Your powers show the clear signature of a warlock."</p><p>I couldn't help but be offended. "Do I really strike you as the kind of person who consorts with devils?" I asked.</p><p>"Hey!" Neeshka said, but I ignored her.</p><p>"No, no, no, of course not," he said, waving away my comment. "You are clearly a fey-pact warlock."</p><p>I was speechless again. After a moment I said, "A what?"</p><p>"A fey-pact warlock." Seeing my expression he added, "A warlock who gets power from pacts with the Feywild."</p><p>The voices in my head giggled.</p><p>I still couldn't speak. Grobnar said, "Surely you know where you got your powers from. Don't you?"</p><p>"No," I said. "I've just always had them."</p><p>"Really? That <em>is</em> amazing. I'm not sure I've ever heard of a case where a warlock had power without a pact. There has to be some kind of trade, quid pro quo, this for that. I mean if they give you power, what do they get?"</p><p>The voices giggled again, making me a little angry.</p><p>"Tell me more," I said to Grobnar.</p><p>We spoke all night, long after the others had gone to sleep. Fey-pact warlocks were quite rare, far more so than the warlocks who dealt with minions of the Abyss or the Nine Hells. Fey-pact warlocks had made deals with creatures such as sylphs or dryads. Because they were so rare, and the few that existed seldom spoke of their power, little was known about them. Many of my abilities had definite fey qualities to them.</p><p>We kept coming back to the pact. I had never made such a deal, nor to my knowledge had I ever spoken to a fey. The voices giggled, and I thought, "OK, I get it already." Let's say I had never spoken to one face to face. I mentally quizzed the voices during my talk with Grobnar, but they refused to illuminate anything.</p><p>At one point I asked him, "Could someone make a pact for another? Say I made a pact with the fey to give <em>you</em> power."</p><p>He thought about it. "I have never heard of such a thing but I suppose it might be possible. After all, a clothing merchant just wants compensation for his wares. He doesn't care where those wares are worn. But who would sacrifice so much for someone else?"</p><p>The next day I spoke with Elanee about it. She had never heard of fey-pact warlocks, but the source of my power didn't surprise her. "I sensed the touch of the fey on you when we first met. I never mentioned it any more than I would mention the color of your hair. I just assumed you knew."</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>Back in Neverwinter, Brelaina asks the group to root out assassins holed up in the Merchant District.</em>
</p><p>I opened my mouth, and she raised a hand, "<em>And</em> I am in the process of putting through your authorization to enter Blacklake on a limited basis. However the decision is not up to me so it will take a few days to go through. In the meantime, you must attend to your duties as a Watchman. I have been generous about your lax attention to orders and your recruitment of unofficial personnel, but I have my limits."</p><p>Sharp words came to my lips but I controlled myself. Brelaina was not a dishonest woman so I believed what she said. At this point, I could barely remember why we wanted into the district. I simply nodded and left her office.</p><p>The location was in the warehouses of the Merchant District. The place was easy enough to find. As we entered, I hesitated. There was a tension in the air. "Stay on your guard," I said in a low voice. "They are expecting us." Remembering the assassins who had been after Fihelis, I watched the shadows very carefully.</p><p>When the first of our opponents appeared, cold anger rose in me. "Githyanki," I snarled. Memories of Amie and the other dead of West Harbor flooded back, and I charged in without even looking to see if the others were following. Many githyanki and bladelings spilled out of surrounding doors. My sudden charge left us separated, and I realized I had been foolish and impulsive.</p><p>Many of the githyanki, like the one in West Harbor, used arcane magic. Others just used swords. They were quick and strong, but once I got my head back and regrouped my companions we presented a united front and defeated them. However I was sure they were not the last.</p><p>I was right. It was like Eyegouger: ambushes with foes coming out of nowhere. However in this case, many of our opponents were skilled wizards. My magic turned lightning bolts and fireballs away from me but the others weren't so skilled. My rage kept interfering with my ability to command, but every time I saw a githyanki it rose up in me again. What was worse is I realized they were resisting my magic. The spells sometimes just slid past them.</p><p>All of us, including me, were badly wounded. Finally, even Khelgar said, "Lass, maybe we should fall back and rest a bit."</p><p>"No," I said, knowing I was being irrational. "I want them all." I couldn't stop myself.</p><p>At the back of the building we burst into a large room. Over a dozen githyanki warriors were there and behind them was some kind of portal. This looked like the last stand, at least here. My answer might just be on the other side of that doorway. Before either side could act, the energy field hummed and shimmered. Through it came a monstrosity, like a huge suit of armor covered in spikes and blades.</p><p>The metal thing tore into the githyanki. We merrily joined in, assuming it was an ally. However, when it was done with them, it turned on us. Weapons slid off its metal skin, doing little damage. My streams of brimstone did some good but didn't slow it as it slashed and tore at us. We started to hurt it but it was quickly chopping us to pieces. Then, just when we were about to break, it whirled and fled through the portal which collapsed behind it. A sudden backlash of energy arced across the structure of the portal, charring the runes which surrounded it.</p><p>"What in the Nine Hells <em>was</em> that?" asked Qara.</p><p>"Why, that was a golem," Grobnar said cheerfully through the blood streaming from his scalp. "A golem with blades. Wasn't he magnificent? The construction, the elegance, the sheer sharpness of those blades. The work of a master craftsman indeed."</p><p>"It is good it was driven back through that portal," said Elanee. "If it hadn't..." She trailed off.</p><p>"We should follow it!" said Grobnar, eliciting the group are-you-crazy look he should be used to by now. "I mean," he added, "if the portal was still open. Which it's not. Quite broken, too, I'm afraid. But to let it get away before taking a good look at it, why, we're missing out."</p><p>"Grobnar," I said. "You say the portal is broken? Can you fix it?"</p><p>"Oh, no. It requires magic I am not capable of."</p><p>"Could someone else?"</p><p>"Well, with time, I suppose, but it wouldn't lead anywhere. The connection has been broken."</p><p>"So it's not a back door into Neverwinter anymore, right?"</p><p>He thought about it. "No, at least I don't think so. I'm afraid I don't know much about portals. I shall have to make a study of it. Shouldn't take more than a year or so."</p><p>"We'll just tell Brelaina about it," I suggested, "and let her deal with it."</p><p>"Will we? I really don't think she'll be able to repair it."</p><p>I opened my mouth to answer, but then closed it again. Conversations with Grobnar could be long and frustrating at times. We swept the building to be sure it was clear and then returned to Brelaina.</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Ember</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Bishop and Shandra have joined the group, and Sand will be joining shortly. Luskan accuses Nyssachrix of slaughtering the people of Ember. Sir Nevalle says if they make her a squire, Luskan will not be allowed to take her and she will be tried in Neverwinter.</em>
</p><p>Neeshka rolled her eyes as he left. "You're going to be a nob? Well, lah-di-dah, m'lady. May I get you some tea?" She snorted. "I told you joining the Watch would just lead to trouble. Mark my words, you'll be one of the Nine by the end of the month." Neeshka was annoyed that, despite her urgings, I had not yet tendered our resignations from the Watch.</p><p>"Swearing service to Neverwinter is a serious subject," Casavir said sternly. "Although I am disappointed to see such a position used for political reasons, you have shown your loyalty to Neverwinter on many occasions and could not be a finer candidate for a title."</p><p>"Look, I haven't agreed to this," I said. "I'm not necessarily running over to kiss some lord's ring. Nasher says this is the only way, but what he really means is it's the best thing for Nasher." Bishop laughed sharply.</p><p>Despite my objections I didn't see any other way out. I went to meet Sir Grayson, the knight who was to take me as squire. He was exactly the kind of blindly loyal fool I detested. I didn't even pretend I had any respect for him or his knightly code, and the fact he tolerated my insolence showed how much <em>they</em> needed <em>me</em>. The one thing Grayson wouldn't budge on is The Vigil, a night spend in solitary contemplation in Solace Glade.</p><p>"Enough rules and traditions have already been bent to accommodate your needs," he chided. "One night is not so terrible a sacrifice."</p><p>"The rules are being bent to serve Neverwinter's needs, Sir Grayson, not my own. I will serve the Vigil if that is part of what we must do, but let us not pretend this is anything other than the political theater that it is."</p><p>Grayson took me to Solace Glade and frostily suggested I meditate on my obligations to the lord and the city. A snarky comment reached my lips, but I resisted the urge. Instead I said simply, "See you in the morning, Sir Grayson."</p><p>I did spend some time in meditation, thinking about these latest developments and what they meant. How many enemies did I have? Luskan. The Docks thieves. Garius. The githyanki, even though they supposedly wouldn't be after me any longer. And, of course, the King of Shadows. Others? Probably. It was a lot to bear.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>They board a ship to Port Llast to begin the murder investigation.</em>
</p><p>The trip offered a lot of opportunities for conversation, since there wasn't much else to do on board ship. This was a good thing and a bad thing. Hostilities grew between Bishop and Casavir, and between Sand and Qara. Grobnar started to get on nearly everyone's nerves since a little of him goes a long way, but I found I liked him and certainly he helped offset the gloomy mood of the rest of group.</p><p>Shandra and Elanee started to become friends, since Shandra's commitment as one of Chauntea's favored meant she followed a philosophy similar to that of the druids. Nobody but me got along with Elanee, and even I had never really connected with her, so I was pleased she had found a kindred spirit. Shandra told me later that Elanee had confided she was worried about her druidic abilities. Her constant need to battle enemies was twisting her magic into something else. Not something bad, necessarily, but something harder, more martial. Unfortunately, there really wasn't anything any of us could do about that. Shandra had asked her point blank why she didn't return to the Mere, but Elanee simply said she must continue to follow me for now.</p><p>Casavir seemed troubled. He and Khelgar had formed something of a bond, but that was due to Khelgar seeking guidance from him about Tyr and the Trial of Justice. Khelgar wasn't much of a listener, being more of a 'drink your problems away' type, so Casavir hadn't found any solace there.</p><p>I spoke with Casavir and he expressed his dismay with Bishop as a traveling companion. I felt there was more but he didn't wish to speak of it. We talked of Old Owl Well, and he opened up about his motivations. He had felt doubts about Neverwinter and Nasher, and his oath to them. His departure was a betrayal, and he was a man who never betrayed so the decision ate at him. Yet he knew he had done good for the people of Old Owl Well. He thanked me for my assistance securing the area.</p><p>"I am always glad for the chance to help others," I said.</p><p>"As am I. Perhaps if there were more such as you in Neverwinter's service, it might draw others."</p><p>I scoffed at that. "If there were more like me in Neverwinter's service, the government would collapse in a day. I've not hidden the fact that I have no real patience for the constraints of working the Watch, or trappings of nobility and knighthood. The rules simply get in the way of doing what needs to be done. What Neverwinter needs is people like you, those who are loyal but never forget why they are loyal. You know Sir Grayson, correct?"</p><p>"Yes. A fine man, and an honorable knight."</p><p>"And a clueless idiot," I said. Casavir looked offended at that, but I raised a hand to stall his objection. "If Lord Nasher ordered him to go out into the city and slaughter babies, Grayson would not only do it, he would be convinced it was moral. He would never question the order or take a stand against it."</p><p>"Lord Nasher would never give such a foul command."</p><p>"What if he was under a spell? What if it was an imposter only claiming to be Lord Nasher? What if Lord Nasher was killed and succeeded by a bad leader? History is full of loyal knights who blindly carry out the orders of evil or simply incompetent kings. True nobility is about actions, not about mindless devotion. It is about understanding the <em>meaning</em> of the code of knights, not simply memorizing the words.</p><p>"Casavir, I was a bad Watchman. No, don't argue, I was. I'm a bad squire and I would be a bad knight. <em>But</em> I am an honorable person. I just don't follow the rules. And when it comes down to it, you don't either if the rules are wrong. That is what makes you a more righteous man than Sir Grayson or most of the so-called nobility."</p><p>Casavir struggled with the concepts. "You and I," he said, "do not always agree on things. In particular," he said, narrowing his eyes, "I dislike the disrespect you and the tiefling show towards the traditions of knighthood and the great honor bestowed upon you." Neeshka and I did have the habit of laughing at the idea of me as a noble, and we had created our own more colorful version of the knight's code. Perhaps we should be careful who was listening in the future. "However," he continued, "I stay with you despite some of your actions and the...questionable company you keep because I do believe you are, at heart, a compassionate and loyal person. In doing so, I have had to...ignore some of the tenets of my order. I can only hope the results of my...of our actions will atone for these transgressions."</p><p>It took a moment for me to figure out the meaning of his words. "Wait, are you saying I'm <em>corrupting</em> you?"</p><p>"No," he said quickly. "Perhaps I chose my words unwisely. You have forced me to...think about things differently. To open myself to...views outside of the teachings of Tyr. It is...uncomfortable."</p><p>"Well, that's the thing about faith. It can be comfortable because it gives you solace and motivation. But it can also be comfortable because it drugs you into a stupor. Casavir, I'm not trying to convert you. I don't want you to abandon the things you believe in. But I also don't want you to be blind to everything outside the temple walls."</p><p>"I understand that now. It has caused me to re-evaluate my path and to find one more suited to my...broader perspective. I am learning to serve Tyr in other ways."</p><p>Suddenly I got what he was saying. Paladins in any order followed strict rules of conduct that made Sir Grayson's precious knight's code look like an invitation to a drunken orgy. Casavir had, I suspected, been dancing on the edge of those rules since leaving Neverwinter, and now we had pushed him over. "I'm sorry, Casavir. I never meant to cause any conflict."</p><p>"It is not your fault," he assured me. "I believe this was my destiny, and I am pleased I was able to reach this point with your help."</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>In Port Llast they discover a man, Elgun, telling tall tales about the slaughter at Ember.</em>
</p><p>I said, "You know, I often travel out in the wilderness alone. Maybe a skilled swordsman such as yourself could teach me a few things so I could defend myself."</p><p>"I would be happy to, but I'm afraid I must run. Perhaps next week we could-"</p><p>"Nonsense," I said, grabbing his arm as he tried to leave. "It will just take a few minutes." I drew my Watch club. I didn't need a weapon, but I carried the Watch club because it seemed to focus my attention. I poked him playfully with it. "If this were a sword, would I be better stabbing you here or here." Each time I jabbed him fairly hard.</p><p>He helplessly tried to bat away my attacks. "Look, I really must go. Perhaps Haljal Throndar, the weapon merchant, could show you some things. He's a skilled-"</p><p>"Come now, swordsman." I let my smile fade. "Defend yourself!" I whacked at him with the club, and he shrieked. "What's the matter? Afraid to hit a girl? It's all right." I whacked him again. "Just block the shots. I'm sure an experienced warrior can disarm a little girl like me. Do it!" I hit him again.</p><p>"Stop, stop, stop!" Everyone in the bar was watching in amusement. Elgun was bright red with embarrassment. "All right," he said in a low voice. "What do you want?"</p><p>"I want the truth about Ember."</p><p>"Fine, just stop hitting me," he hissed. We sat back down, and he said loudly, "That's right, miss. A true gentleman doesn't hit a lady even when provoked."</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>This is my attempt to bring some sanity to the goblin-Glowstone-Kistrel story. The party discovers the Glowstone is poisoning the water table, which in turn is poisoning Duskwood. They also find a friendly giant spider in the goblin caves.</em>
</p><p>"Let's just kill it and go get our ring from the goblins," Bishop said.</p><p>"No," I said firmly. "It has done us no harm, nor have the goblins. Let's see if we can help it. Casavir, I'm afraid we're going to have to bend the truth a little."</p><p>He hesitated, but said, "I shall defer to your judgement."</p><p>"Grobnar, let's create a story."</p><p>We worked on our tale for some time. Grobnar kept wanting to embellish it with unnecessary detail, but I reminded him we had to consider our audience. The goblin chieftain would want just the basic facts. Finally, we had created what I hoped would be an effective lie.</p><p>When we arrived back at the goblin barricade, one of the soldiers said, "You take so long, Ulip think you die so he leave."</p><p>"We didn't die," I said. "We need to see the chief again."</p><p>"Okay, but we watching you."</p><p>We arrived at the chieftain's hall, and I said, "Good news, mighty chief Glek. We have destroyed the spider nest."</p><p>"That is good to hear." He motioned to a servant who stepped forward and handed me the ring. It bore the same design as the ring we got of the assassins in Solace Glade.</p><p>Sand examined it. "A signet of the Circle of Blades, a group of murderers native to Luskan. Another piece of the puzzle."</p><p>"Chief Glek," I said. "We have even better news than the death of the spiders. We have found a way to make your tribe even more powerful."</p><p>He looked at me suspiciously. "And what do you want for this information?</p><p>"Nothing at all," I said. "It is our privilege to make such a wise and mighty chief stronger."</p><p>He grunted. "That is true. Very well, tell me about this power."</p><p>"I assume you know the Glowstone is a gift from the god, Bargrivyek," I began. There was a murmur from the goblins in the room and I feigned surprise. "You did not know?"</p><p>"Of course we knew," the chief stuttered. "That is why we revere it."</p><p>"Ah, so you know the last tribe to inhabit these caves used to possess it and what happened it them." I shook my head. "Must have been awful to die that way."</p><p>"Yes, we know. But you tell us what you know so we know if you tell right story."</p><p>"Well," I said, "the other tribe also worshiped the Glowstone. It gave them power against the spiders in the lower caves, just like it does for you, and Bargrivyek was pleased to see the tribe's enemies so easily destroyed. However one day there was a great earthquake and the stone fell into the pool. Sadly, this goblin tribe was very lazy. They would not get the stone out of the water. What they did not realize is the water runs down into the lower caves where the spiders drink it. They gained some of Bargrivyek's power. This greatly angered the god who decided the tribe should be destroyed, and their own enemies should be their executioner. He reached down to the spiders and infused one with his power, and it came up and..." I closed my eyes. "Forgive me, but my weak human stomach won't let me describe the horrors of the tribe's death. Of course, they had no chance since the servant of a powerful god like Bargriveyk cannot be killed by mere mortals."</p><p>I opened my eyes again and looked at the chief curiously. "That's why I was surprised to see your tribe has left it in the water. I know your great people are not lazy, so you must be very brave to risk Bargrivyek's wrath like that."</p><p>"We are <em>very</em> brave," said the goblin, his voice shaking a little. "And strong. But I think we've made our point. We will take it out of the pool immediately, and make many offerings to Bargriveyk."</p><p>"Well then, we are just in time. You see, we met Bargriveyk's servant in the caves below. It was coming up to destroy you." The chief looked a bit pale and the other goblins were mumbling in fear. "When it told us that, we expressed surprise that such a faithful servant of Bargriveyk would be the target of his wrath. The servant heeded us and said you would be given one more chance."</p><p>The chief was visibly relieved. "Anything," he said desperately. "We will do anything."</p><p>"Very well. We will go back below and ask the servant to come here. He has agreed not to slaughter you mercilessly as long as he sees you take the Glowstone from the pool and put it in a place of honor. And, of course, that you not foolishly attack him."</p><p>"Yes," he said. "We will prepare a place immediately."</p><p>"And he wants half your treasure," Neeshka said. I forced myself not to react to that.</p><p>"We will gather the offering right away. And we will kill a dozen warriors for him."</p><p>"No," I said quickly. "That will not be necessary. Bargriveyk wants you to remain strong. More people to glorify his name."</p><p>"A feast then, in his honor."</p><p>"No, not that either." I wanted to get out of here before they saw through the lie. "He wants only that his servant witness you return the stone to a place of honor, and then he will leave you with Bargriveyk's blessing, which will make your warriors each fight like ten."</p><p>"As you wish. Call the shaman," he ordered one of his bodyguards. "We will prepare for the arrival of the servant of Bargriveyk."</p><p>We went back down into the lower caves. As we left the last goblin guard post I said to Neeshka, "Half their treasure?"</p><p>"What? I should have asked for more?" she asked innocently.</p><p>We quickly reached the enormous spider. Sand had told her--Elanee informed us it was a female--the plan using the same writing, so now the spider followed us into the goblin caves. The goblins prostrated themselves, praying to her and averting their eyes from her terrible form. </p><p>We took her to the Glowstone cave where the shaman bowed and prayed for a while, but finally and with great ceremony waded into the pool and retrieved the Glowstone. They had thrown together a quick altar on the other side of the cave, and the Glowstone was placed upon it with reverence.</p><p>I thanked them in the name of Bargriveyk and we made our way towards the entrance. The goblins continued to chant and bow as we passed, and it was all I could do to retain a straight face. Neeshka was having less success, but the goblins weren't paying attention to our expressions.</p><p>Once we had traveled out of sight of the goblins, the spider stopped to turn to us. It sketched a symbol in the ground. Then it touched itself with a foreleg, sketched another symbol, and then fled into the forest. Sand looked at the symbols. "She says 'thank you'. And I believe she is saying she is our friend. Or that her name is the same as the elven word for friend, which is Kistrel." He rubbed out the symbols with his foot, lest the goblins find them.</p><p>We quickly left the area and made our way to Ember.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>They travel to Ember to investigate the slaughter.</em>
</p><p>It was easy to find our destination. We just had to walk toward the circling carrion birds. As we got close the air was filled with the stench of death. We all knew what we were headed for but none of us, except maybe Bishop, were prepared for what actually awaited us.</p><p>We entered the village on the same road we had left it so long ago. There were bodies <em>everywhere</em>. People, livestock, pets--everything had died. What was worse, scavengers had fed on the bodies. The scene was horrifying.</p><p>"By the Gods," breathed Khelgar. "These villagers, they were cut down like dogs. Look at the people. None of them have weapons in their hands. There wasn't even a fight."</p><p>"It's efficient," Bishop observed with an analytical eye. "Whoever did this, they took care to secure the perimeter first, then moved in. Look, you can tell from the position of the corpses." I didn't appreciate the coldness of his analysis, but I knew the information was important.</p><p>Shandra was, of course, the most overcome. She could barely speak. "I...I was just traveling through here last season. There...was the quartermaster's house. And Alaine's home. By the Gods, who could have <em>done</em> this. These villagers. None of them were soldiers. It would have been a massacre."</p><p>"My dear, it <em>was</em> a massacre, " said Sand as coldly as Bishop. "Come, let us see what we can find."</p><p>I was so overcome I could barely think, but I knew they were looking to me for leadership. "Sand and I will look for evidence," I said. "The rest of you, see if you can find shovels. Start digging a trench."</p><p>"A trench?" said Shandra. "Why?"</p><p>I looked at her with compassion. "Because we can't bury them individually."</p><p>"Oh, gods," she breathed. "Okay, I think I know where we can find some shovels."</p><p>I heard Bishop take a breath, and I said, "Bishop, I swear if you speak I will burn your tongue right out of your mouth." I was about half sure I meant it. He gave me a look that was a mixture of resentment and respect, and then snorted and walked off with the others.</p><p>Sand and I moved throughout the town. His eyes searched the area for details and I tried to do the same but the horror of what I was seeing threatened to overwhelm me. Death was one thing. The slaughter of innocents and then the callous disregard of their remains filled me with disgust. I wanted to lash out at someone but I didn't know who. I swore to myself I would find who was guilty.</p><p>Sand was not helping my mood. He dispassionately examined the area and the corpses. He might as well have been reading a magical tome or cleaning up his shop. Even Bishop's contempt for these people was less infuriating than Sand's complete disinterest.</p><p>In the center of town was a well. As we neared it, Sand suddenly stopped and whispered, "Hold on a moment. I heard something moving in the well. It could be a survivor, or one of the murderers. I say we find out."</p><p>It seemed unlikely one of the murderers would still be here, so I called down the well, "Hello! Is anyone down there!"</p><p>I heard someone sloshing through the water and a figure appeared below. He looked up, and I saw the face of the boy, Marcus. "I knew I'd see you again," he said calmly, "and you're finally here."</p><p>"Hey!" I shouted to the others, joy rising in me. "There's a survivor!" The others ran over and we hauled Marcus up from the depths. There were many hugs and slaps on the back, and Marcus endured it without emotion.</p><p>"Are you all right?" I asked.</p><p>"I'm hungry, but I'm okay." Nearly everyone reached into a backpack to pull some food out. Marcus accepted a piece of jerky from Casavir and chewed on it.</p><p>"What happened to the village?" I asked.</p><p>"Men came. When I saw them, I <em>knew</em> they were the ones who would kill everyone. There was no place for me to hide except in the well. I watched them kill all the people. I didn't want to, but it felt important for me to see what happened so I could tell you."</p><p>I didn't know what to say to that, but finally managed, "I'm sorry you had to go through that. Who did this?"</p><p>"There were twelve of them, I think. They had dark armor and one of them looked like you," he said with a nod in my direction. "I knew it wasn't though."</p><p>"And how did you know that?" asked Sand skeptically.</p><p>"When I really focused on her, she started to look different. I saw a man who was big and mean, like an ogre, but bald."</p><p>"Hmm," Sand said. "This testimony could prove useful. We should take him with us back to Neverwinter when we're done here."</p><p>"We'll take him back," I said, "but I won't make him testify unless he chooses to."</p><p>Sand shook his head. "Every time I start to respect your intelligence, you make a foolish decision."</p><p>"Grobnar, take Marcus here and let him have some more food." I looked at him and said pointedly, "Take him out of the village. Tell him a few stories. Keep him occupied, okay?"</p><p>"Certainly," Grobnar said, "but I don't see why we have to go out of-"</p><p>"Grobnar, just do it.</p><p>"All right," Grobnar said. "But I feel like I'm missing something."</p><p>"She doesn't want me to watch you bury my friends," Marcus said. He looked at me. "It's all right. I've already seen them."</p><p>"Go with him anyhow. We'll call you back for the services."</p><p>He shrugged, and followed Grobnar out of the village. </p><p>Sand and I searched the village and found several pieces of evidence, and then we went to help the others. After digging the mass grave, we gathered up the villagers' bodies and placed them inside as gently as possible. I removed the powder we had gotten from Nya and sprinkled it over them, and then we all got to work covering them up. Khelgar gathered some stones and made a crude cairn. We called Marcus and Grobnar back. Casavir led us in a prayer.</p><p>We stood in silence for a while and then left them in peace.</p><p>Sand felt we had found enough evidence so should head back to Neverwinter. Marcus traveled with us. I planned to escort him to Port Llast and, if he wished, all the way to Neverwinter.</p><p>That night as we camped, I headed into the surrounding woods to relieve myself. I stopped when I heard a noise. It was a strange sound and I couldn't place it, so I advanced slowly towards the source. I stopped when I saw Sand sitting on a rock. He had his back to me and the sound was coming from him. After a moment I realized he was crying.</p><p>I wasn't as stealthy as Neeshka, and Sand suddenly gasped and whirled to see me. Embarrassed he wiped the tears away. "Sorry. No one was suppose to see that."</p><p>I stepped forward. "Are you all right?"</p><p>"Yes. I was just thinking about Ember."</p><p>I wasn't sure what to say. "It didn't seem to affect you before."</p><p>"I had a job to do," he said. "I couldn't let emotion cloud my observation or my judgment. Besides, I am...not comfortable being personal with others. In fact, if you wouldn't mind, I'd rather be alone now."</p><p>"Certainly," I said, and I returned to the campfire.</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Shandra leveled as a Favored Soul of Chauntea. There is actually unused text in the dialog files saying she studied with priests in her youth.</p><p>Elanee took Warpriest. Her growing distance from the Circle means it doesn't make sense she'd stay druid.</p><p>Casavir went into Divine Champion. Working with someone evil like Bishop violates the paladin code.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Trial by Combat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Nyssachrix reports to the Temple of Justice for meditation before trail by combat. Khelgar storms in, makes a speech about justice, and asks to fight in her place.</em>
</p><p>I was tempted -- Khelgar was certainly a more appropriate foe for Lorne -- but I said, "Thank you for the offer, Khelgar, but I can handle Lorne. For everything you just said, that's why it has to be <em>me</em> who fights him."</p><p>He grunted and looked disappointed but also, I think, a little proud. "All right, little human," he said. "But...look. That Lorne fellow, he carries himself like a warrior. He's dangerous, so," he clumsily patted me on he arm, "just be careful. I'll leave you to it then." He started to turn away.</p><p>"No, Khelgar. Stay here. I think you probably have some things to discuss with Prior Hlam when he's through with me."</p><p>"Huh?" He looked puzzled, and then the light dawned. "Yes, well, maybe I do at that, lass. I think I'll just have a chat with Tyr while I'm waiting." He plopped himself down in a pew.</p><p>Hlam took me to one of the meditation rooms at the back of the temple and, with a silent nod, left me alone.</p><p>A huge statue of Tyr stared down at me and I stared back for a while. "Look," I finally said, to break the oppressive silence, "I know we don't always see eye to eye on things." I hesitated, "Uh, no offense." Tyr was a blind god. I seemed to remember something about Ao gouging out his eyes.</p><p>"Either way, I certainly think we share some of the same goals, even if we differ on how we achieve them. I'm not one for all the formality and ritual that goes on in this temple, but I try to do the right thing, the fair thing, when I can. So if you wanted to help me out tomorrow, that would be okay."</p><p>I didn't expect an answer, though I wouldn't have minded some kind of sign to give me confidence. Still, I felt a little better. I sat down and thought about things and generally tried to prepare myself for possible death. Because despite what these priests said, there was no justice in what was going to happen tomorrow. Justice had already been served at the trial, and the fact that the verdict could be thrown out like that was a perfect example of why I hated the hypocrisy of ceremonies and laws.</p><p>I was nervous about the battle. I hadn't fought alone. Well, not in a long time, and then only against weak foes. Lorne was not a weak foe. If he got in close, I wasn't sure of my chances. My skin could not be cut by normal weapons, but a strong enough blow could still break bones or injure me inside. And if he knew enough about me to bring a blade of cold iron, then I was in real trouble. I might not get a chance to hurt him before he killed me.</p><p>After a long time, there was a knock at the door. I called for the person to come in and the door opened to reveal one of the acolytes. She showed in Qara and then left.</p><p>Qara looked around and shivered. "Pretty quiet," she said softly, her voice loud in the silence. "It's like the Rooms of Thought at the Academy. Drove me mad." She shifted uncomfortably. "So, uh, this is what you need to do? Sit here and get ready for the fight tomorrow?"</p><p>"Yeah, apparently that's the idea."</p><p>"So, uh, look, all right. This Lorne, he's fighting for Torio, right? Let me fight for you. He's just a warrior. I can torch him in seconds. He'll be ash. I mean I know you're <em>almost</em> as powerful as I am, but why risk it?"</p><p>"Oh I don't know, Qara," I said with a wink. "We've been pretty evenly matched when we've sparred."</p><p>"Well, you know, I go easy on you when we're fighting," she mumbled.</p><p>"I think I'll do okay. Besides, our powers are pretty similar. You'd be in as much danger as I would be...even if you are <em>slightly </em>more powerful than I am."</p><p>She looked at the ground and said softly, "Yeah, but it doesn't matter if I lose." In a firmer voice she continued, "Look, I don't care about the people at Ember. I'm sorry, I know I'm supposed to get all weepy about the women and children, but people die. It happens all the time. More people probably died in Neverwinter that day of starvation and disease and crime than died at Ember. So what?" I held my tongue, assuming she had a point. "But you. You're important. I mean people like Sand just think they're important, and people like Casavir act important, but you really are."</p><p>"Thanks, Qara. That means a lot to me. But I need to do this myself."</p><p>She looked at me again, her eyes flashing. Angrily she said, "Well, I don't think much of your chances, and without me your chances are even less. But I tried. I don't know why. There's times I don't even like you much. But go on. Maybe Tymora'll take pity on you tomorrow. Who knows?" She stormed out. That was life with Qara. Maybe she was embarrassed at showing vulnerability. Maybe she was angry I hadn't jumped at the chance to let the mighty Qara fight a battle she clearly wasn't prepared for. Maybe she was cranky because she hadn't had dinner yet. I had learned there was no point in taking her tantrums personally.</p><p>The others all came to see me, shown in one by one. Well, except for Bishop. I wasn't surprised by his absence, though I was surprised by how much it hurt me. Casavir also offered to take my place but none of the others did. I hardly blamed them. The fact is they were all pretty sure I was going to die tomorrow. Most of the conversations were awkward. They were saying goodbye without wanting to say goodbye. Two exchanges were notable.</p><p>To Shandra, I said, "Thank you for speaking on my behalf. You were very eloquent."</p><p>"You mean I didn't mess up my testimony," she said sarcastically. I just grinned impishly at her. It took her a moment, and then she said, "You snake! Why? Why would you trick me like that?"</p><p>"After what you went through at Torio's hands, what would you have said if I'd just asked you to take the stand?"</p><p>"Well, I would have-" She paused and then sighed. "No," she admitted. "I would have said no."</p><p>"Exactly. And how would you have felt if I'd been found guilty and sent off to Luskan for execution."</p><p>"Pretty bad that I hadn't helped more," she admitted. She shook her head. "You are just so scheming sometimes." She snorted. "I guess I should be glad you're on <em>our</em> side."</p><p>I smiled sadly, remembering others saying that to me with fear in their voices. "Yeah, I've heard that one before."</p><p>Later Sand came to see me. He was a little uncomfortable and blurted out, "I am sorry I did not inform you of my past. It never occurred to me that it would be used against us at the trial."</p><p>"I'm just glad I was able to think on my feet or it could have gone badly."</p><p>"Not really. You see, I had planned to use the trial by combat tactic had we lost. It looks like you were destined to end up in this room."</p><p>"What?" I said angrily, leaping to my feet. "Cyric's blood! Why have a trial at all when no matter what the outcome we just end up hitting each other with sticks?"</p><p>"The rights given to both accused and accuser in a formal trial are part of the foundation of law-"</p><p>"Sand!" I said tiredly.</p><p>He stopped and then pursed his lips. "Well, I'll spare you a lecture on history and politics and just say I didn't think she knew about it. It is an obscure rule that is seldom used anymore."</p><p>"Fair enough," I sighed. I knew Sand didn't really care about me in this. He was just playing the game and hurting Luskan. "So," I said, "I think maybe I've earned the right to hear about the Hosttower."</p><p>He frowned. "Let us discuss it at another, more opportune time, let us say after you are not facing nearly certain death in a few hours."</p><p>"Because if I die in the arena, you won't have to talk about it?" I teased.</p><p>"Well, it's not that I'm <em>hoping</em> you die. Perhaps you will just be struck on the head and forget about it."</p><p>I was stunned. "Why, Sand. That was almost like a joke!"</p><p>In exasperation he said, "Why do people think I have no sense of humor? I am a terribly amusing fellow, I just don't resort to the juvenile antics people like Grobnar use to get attention."</p><p>"When I get out of this, you will have to regale me with many an amusing anecdote."</p><p>"Yes," he said gravely. "We shall have to do that." He stood up. "Well, I shan't keep you. Get some rest so you will be ready for tomorrow."</p><p>I sighed as he left. Honestly, I don't think anyone believed I could beat Lorne. I wasn't sure whether to be offended or worried. I supposed if I survived, I'd decide to be offended.</p><p>Not surprisingly, I didn't sleep well. I dozed a bit, but too soon I heard a knock at the door and Sir Nevalle entered with Sir Grayson. "It is time," Nevalle said. "Torio and Lorne await us on the field. Nasher wished me to communicate to you the importance of the coming battle -- both for you and for Neverwinter itself."</p><p>"This is a great honor," said Sir Grayson. "To be able to lay down your life for your homeland. You should savor this moment." It took enormous discipline to avoid calling this man an idiot. I wondered if he had ever even seen a battle.</p><p>"For too long," said Nevalle, "Luskan's Arcane Brotherhood has had free passage in Neverwinter. This trial is a means by which their presence here can be removed."</p><p>"Well, then," I said sarcastically. "I'm glad the slaughter of the villagers and the risking of my life has such wonderful political implications."</p><p>His eyes narrowed. "What happened at Ember was a terrible crime, and they are responsible, of that we can be certain. Fight Lorne, defeat him, and you will prevent Neverwinter from sharing Ember's fate at Luskan hands. These are dark times, and Lord Nasher needs every loyal hand by his side should more troubles fall upon us."</p><p>I hesitated. Grayson was a fool, but Nevalle was not and didn't deserve my scorn. Graciously I said, "Lorne, Torio and Luskan must answer for Ember. I won't fail."</p><p>There was a moment of tension, and then he said, "Very well. I can ask for no more. The tourney grounds await."</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>Nyssachrix and Lorne report to the tourney grounds for the combat.</em>
</p><p>We each went to our side of the arena, eyes on Nasher. He raised his hand and the crowd waited. Then he dropped it and the spectators roared. Lorne brandished an enormous falchion and bellowed as he charged at me. I blasted him with a stream of brimstone with one hand while the other reached into my belt for a blast globe. When he was close, I hurled the globe at him.</p><p>It shattered, spreading burning oil in all directions. He was bathed in it and flames dripped from him. Some of the fire splattered me but my power meant the flames just licked harmlessly at my skin. We were surrounded by an inferno now and I blasted him again. He swung the falchion at me but I nimbly dodged it. "Soon, your body will lie with the villagers of Ember," he roared in frustration.</p><p>I slammed him in the chest with a powerful blast, and he laughed. "Is that all you have? You've barely scratched me." The sizzling of his flesh said differently. One of his blows glanced off my arm, hurting a little. Another one caught me square in the chest and nearly knocked me off my feet. His weapon could not penetrate my flesh but I was pretty sure that last blow had cracked a rib.</p><p>I continued to bathe him in brimstone as the flames from the blast globe burned him. I could see the flesh blistering and bubbling so I knew he had no magic against fire, but he would not fall. He laughed, "Blast me a thousand times, and I'll still be at your throat."</p><p>He was fast and strong and I wasn't able to dodge all his blows. After several minutes of this, my body ached with bruises and my shoulder had been dislocated. However, Lorne was faring worse than I was. His own left arm hung helplessly--I could actually see the bone through the burned flesh--but still he swung that massive sword at me with his good hand. He was having trouble walking and I was able to stay out of his reach as I blasted him, but he kept shambling toward me as he burned.</p><p>Finally, Lorne's brain caught up with the fact that his body was dying. "I won't let you have this day," he said weakly. "Not after all we've done." He fell, but struggled to get up again. He regained his knees and glared at me. "You..." he growled. "You think you've won?"</p><p>I snorted. "Wait, let me guess. Something even more awful is coming after me. Sorry, Lorne, I've heard that one before."</p><p>He chuckled weakly. "You've won <em>nothing</em>. Garius lives. He seeks your death and you will not be able to stop him. So go on. Kill me." He sneered. "If you have the courage."</p><p>Part of me wanted to let him live. Killing an unarmed man was not justice. But I thought of Ember and the other Embers in this man's future. "You would die on your knees, coward?" I snarled. "Pick up your weapon and fight!"</p><p>His face twisted into that of an animal. He snatched up his weapon and leapt at me, and I slammed the strongest blast of energy I could muster right into his face. He fell again, but this time he was not going to get up. He was little more than a pile of smoldering flesh.</p><p>The crowd cheered. Lord Nasher stood and proclaimed, "Justice has been served. My judgment passed at the trial shall now take effect, as was intended. The Arcane Brotherhood of Luskan is to leave the city of Neverwinter within three days time, and they are not to be permitted within our walls again, by royal decree. The possessions of the champion of the Luskan Ambassador, Lorne, are to become the property of the accused." He turned to Torio, adding, "And ambassador...you now have much to answer for."</p><p>Nasher turned back to me. "Nyssachrix Wildfire, I believe you are in need of a well-deserved rest. You are to return to your home and face no more danger for at least a tenday." He smiled slightly. "That is a command from your Lord, soldier of Neverwinter."</p><p>As I left the arena, the spectators cheered my name over and over. Outside, my friends were waiting with smiles and tears and hugs that made me grunt in pain. Even Bishop gave me a sardonic nod and a look that bordered on respect. We made our way back to the Flagon.</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. West Harbor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Nyssachrix has just beaten Lorne in trial by combat and, after a few healing spells from clerics at the castle, they retire to the Flagon.</em>
</p>
<p>By the time we arrived at the Flagon, Duncan was already drowning the place in ale to salute my success. We retreated to a private dining room to for our own celebration. I suddenly remembered something. "Khelgar," I said. "How did it go with Hlam? Are you going to join the monks?"</p>
<p>"Nah," he said. "I talked to him for a long time, but those skinnies aren't for me. But I'm glad I listened to 'em. The trials taught me some things and what I learned is I don't see fighting the way they do, but I don't see it the way I used to either. Some of my clan are as committed to the art of fighting as those monks, but fighting the <em>dwarven</em> way. I've had some of their teachings in the past, but I think it's time I got back to it. Remembered how to fight like an Ironfist."</p>
<p>"Does that mean you're going back to your clan?" I asked in alarm.</p>
<p>"No, lass. My path is with you. I fight for Ironfist, but I think what we are facing is as big a threat to us as anything in the clan's past. I'm not leaving."</p>
<p>"Funny you should say that," I said, raising my voice to be heard by others at the table, "because I <em>am</em> leaving for a while." Conversation at the table slowed and stopped and everyone was looking at me.</p>
<p>"I need to go on a trip, and I need to go alone," I said. "Back home to West Harbor. I need to take Lorne's things back to his mother, but I also have to talk to some people there. Blacklake is still closed so there's not much we can do anyhow. I'll be back in a few days."</p>
<p>"Are you certain?" said Casavir. "You still have enemies, and they may choose this time to strike."</p>
<p>"Maybe, but that's another reason to travel alone. I'll be harder to track. Look, I'll be fine. I need to do this."</p>
<p>That night after I was in my room, I heard a knock. I answered and saw Shandra standing there. "I'm going with you," she said. I opened my mouth, and she said, "Don't argue. I'll follow you if I have to, but you're not going alone. I told you when I joined this carnival troupe, I'm not leaving your side. Look, I'll hang back and not get involved in your personal life...if that's what you want...but I'm going with you."</p>
<p>I closed my mouth. I ran the discussion through my mind a few times, and it always ended the same. "Fine," I said. "We leave at first light."</p>
<p>I wasn't unhappy with her company. In fact, it was probably for the best as it kept me from dwelling on things I couldn't control. We traveled quickly and made it to West Harbor in much less time than it had taken me to get to Neverwinter in the first place.</p>
<p>We arrived late, which was just as well as I wasn't sure I wanted to see everyone. I made my way to the Starling farm and knocked on the door. Retta answered and when she saw me her face blossomed into a smile. She hugged me, and the Starling children all gathered around to greet me. I introduced Shandra and looked around at the faces searching for one in particular. "I'll go get Bevil," said Retta, reading my intentions.</p>
<p>She went upstairs while I was peppered with questions from the kids. It was a pleasant moment and for a time I was able to forget about things, but then Retta came downstairs. She had an expression of concern and she was alone. "Bevil is...not feeling well and won't be coming down."</p>
<p>I was devastated. I hadn't realized how much I was looking forward to seeing my old friend, and to be rebuffed like this hurt me deeply. Retta saw my expression and said, "Perhaps we should speak alone." I nodded and she showed me into another room. Shandra stayed behind with the children.</p>
<p>After we had sat down, she said gently, "Don't take Bevil's attitude personally. Something happened to him and he has been changed by it. A few days after you left, Bevil went missing. He showed up after a couple of days, badly injured. Brother Merring cared for him and it took weeks for him to recover. Although is body is healed, something inside him is...broken. He refuses to tell anyone what happened. Georg and Daeghun questioned everyone but no one had any reason to do such a thing. Even the Mossfields; they have a slightly less belligerent attitude since the village stood together against the duergar and bladelings."</p>
<p>She sighed sadly. "Bevil won't leave his room except for militia training. He takes his meals there, won't talk to any of his old friends. He trains like a man possessed. I wish I knew how to help him. I thought your visit might cheer him up, but I think he might be embarrassed in some way."</p>
<p>"Would it help if I went to talk to him?"</p>
<p>She shook her head. "No. We've all tried, but the harder we push the more he closes up. Brother Merring has advised us to let him work it out, to remain open should he choose to ask for help but to leave him be otherwise. It's hard for me to stand by when he is in such pain, but I suppose it might be for the best."</p>
<p>"You say he's training. Has the village come under attack again?"</p>
<p>"No, not since that night. We stay on our guard because the lizardfolk are gathering, mostly around the old ruins in the swamp. They have raided some outlying farms but haven't attacked the village."</p>
<p>"Let me guess: they've burned some crops and buildings, but nobody's been hurt."</p>
<p>She looked surprised. "Yes, exactly."</p>
<p>"Territorial displays," I explained with my new insight into their ways. "Still, it could escalate so it is good for the militia to be alert."</p>
<p>"I suppose so. And there's more than just the lizardlings. The village leaders -- Merring, Daeghun, Georg -- have been concerned. They won't talk about it much, but something else is happening. I think they keep silent because they don't know what it is. The Mere is changing, becoming darker. Brother Merring says Lathander's blessings are growing more distant." She looked off into the distance and then shook herself back to the present. "But enough about our ills. How have your travels been? I hope you have had better fortune than West Harbor."</p>
<p>"Yes and no," I said. "That's why I'm here. I'm afraid I bring you bad news. About Lorne." I took a breath. "I'm afraid he's dead." I put the sack I was carrying on the floor. "I wanted to bring you his possessions."</p>
<p>She looked down at the bag and back at me, tears filling her eyes. "What happened?" she asked. I had hoped she would simply accept my statement without asking for details, and I hemmed and hawed a bit. Finally she said, "Please, Nyssachrix. I would like to know."</p>
<p>Retta was a tough woman. Life in the Mere was hard, and Lorne was not the first child she had lost. Still, I saw no reason to give her all the details. "I honestly don't know everything. He fell in with a bad crowd from Luskan. Got over his head and..." I trailed off but she was looking at me expectantly. "I was accused of a crime and it ended in trial by combat. He was my opponent. I was forced to...defend myself."</p>
<p>She was silent for a long time, trying to absorb this information. "And he would not yield?"</p>
<p>"No," I said. I didn't mention that I hadn't given him the option. He probably wouldn't have anyhow. At least that's what I told myself.</p>
<p>"I...find it hard to believe that Lorne was working for those Luskanites," she said sadly. "He was such a gentle boy. I don't doubt that you had no choice but to fight him, but I do wish there had been another way."</p>
<p>"Me too," I said fervently. "Do you have any idea why Lorne would have turned against Neverwinter?"</p>
<p>"That question is something I shall be struggling with for quite a while. I knew he'd lost his taste for adventure from the few letters he sent home during the war. So many of his friends were lost and he felt so helpless. Especially because he was kept from the front lines."</p>
<p>"He didn't fight in the war?" I asked in surprise.</p>
<p>"His captain told him he wasn't skilled enough, but Lorne suspected the man was just jealous. Lorne was strong and militia-trained. He would have outshone them all, if they'd given him a chance." She sighed. "But none of that matters anymore. No, I will lay his memory to rest and pray that is spirit finds some measure of peace." She looked at the bag I had brought. "Please take these things. They are not the possessions of the boy who left West Harbor. I think I'd like to be alone now. Farewell."</p>
<p>I quickly gathered up Lorne's possessions, got Shandra and left the Starling house. Still not wanting to speak with others, we made our way around the edge of the village to my childhood home. I told Shandra to stay outside, which clearly hurt her feelings, but I knew Daeghun wouldn't speak in front of a stranger. As I approached the house I knew there was a possibility Daeghun wouldn't be here, off on a scouting mission, and I didn't have any idea what I'd do in that case. I stopped at the door, unsure whether to knock or just go in. Neither felt right, but finally I just opened the door.</p>
<p>Daeghun was sitting there, fletching some arrows. He looked up at me and his eyebrows rose slightly. "Ahh, Nyssachrix. You have returned." His eyes narrowed. "You still have the shard, don't you? Make your visit brief. You put us all at risk with your return."</p>
<p>I took a seat. I knew Daeghun wasn't one for small talk so I dove right into it. "I want to know about my mother," I said sternly.</p>
<p>He didn't speak for a time, looking at me calculatingly. Finally, he said, "When she was a little older than you, adventure sought her out as well. We met in a tavern and were drawn together by mutual necessity. There were others with us, and some tales of our adventures were told. But not all such stories end well. One day we both realized that of the original band, only we were left. I had had enough of death, especially of those close to me."</p>
<p>"Did my mother give up adventuring as well?"</p>
<p>"Your mother was spun of a different silk, and maintained her vitality in spite of loss. When I settled in West Harbor with my Shayla, she would visit us from time to time." He sighed and stared off into the distance. "A heart can heal over time. I had become content. One day when Esmerelle returned, she was thick with child -- you. Those were...good times." He raised a hand. "Before you ask, she never mentioned any details about your father. And in my homeland, we respect such silence." His features hardened. "Then I lost everything again." He opened and closed his mouth, and then said, "I cannot speak of this anymore. Please, leave me." He stood, went into the other room and closed the door.</p>
<p>I had been angry when I entered, but the heat had ebbed during his story. Clearly he had cared about Shayla and my mother and I could see part of the reason he was so distant. And yet, my anger returned as he shut me out. Again.</p>
<p>I left the house and looked towards the village I had grown up in. I was a stranger here, no longer welcome, no longer part of it. I had come for answers and gotten few. Bevil wouldn't see me. My father barely spoke to me. The others I suspected would treat me with little more than courtesy. I had seen it in their eyes the night of the attack. My only real accomplishment was delivering the news about Lorne, and that could just as well have been done in a letter. My trip had been wasted.</p>
<p>The last time I left I had assumed I would never come back. This time I swore it. There was nothing more for me here. I wouldn't even wait until morning to leave. I set out on the road immediately, Shandra hurrying to keep up.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Khelgar as a monk never made sense for many reasons. In this story, he took Dwarven Defender.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Blacklake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Blacklake is re-opened and the party finds thugs have broken into Aldanon's house. Nyssachrix convinces two of them to give up, but tells Elanee to ready an entanglement spell.</em>
</p>
<p>Two men came out of the house warily, swords sheathed but hands on the hilts. I saw no wand. They got past Cormick and into the courtyard. As they passed under the tree, its branches suddenly started to move. They looked up in surprise, but it was too late. The tree bent its limbs and wrapped the men helplessly.</p>
<p>"Hey! What's the jape? You said we'd go free!" yelled Hewe.</p>
<p>"I think you're mistaken," I said. "I don't remember saying that. Anyone else?"</p>
<p>"Nope," said Neeshka. "Doesn't sound like you at all."</p>
<p>"You double-crossing helldogs!" Hewe snarled. "I ever get out of this, I'll come and find you, I swear I will! Every last one o' you!"</p>
<p>I walked up to him and looked into his eyes. "Will you, Hewe? Will you really?" I put no malice in my voice, but I didn't have to.</p>
<p>We locked eyes for a moment, and then he looked away. "Yeah, well, you're supposed to say stuff like that, right? No harm done."</p><hr/>
<p>
  <em>The stealthiest of the group help Neeshka rob The Collector's estate. He has just told them about a book which holds the combination to the vault.</em>
</p>
<p>Something felt wrong but I said, "Fine. Neeshka, go find the book."</p>
<p>She went into the next room. I could see her through the doorway and she hesitated. After a while she took down a book, this one from a different bookcase. She brought it in. I gave her a puzzled look. She said, "There was a book where he said. It was called 'Just Desserts'. Now I'm not that bright, but it might as well have been called 'Giant Trap'. However this one looked interesting. The binding is much more worn than any of the other books, and one of the pages is dog-eared."</p>
<p>The book she handed me was called 'The Big Book of Numerological Nursery Rhymes'. I turned to the marked page and read the poem there. I mumbled a bit while I figured out the riddle, and then looked at him. "513?" I ventured. He looked annoyed. "Any more tricks?" I asked sweetly. "Because you see, if we come across any more foolishness, I'm going to let my friend here," I nodded at Bishop, "carve the truth out of you."</p>
<p>Bishop gave him a wolf's grin. The man blanched, "No, no more tricks. There is another key in the fireplace. I swear that's all. Please, just take it and go. Just leave me this painting."</p>
<p>I wasn't sure who to leave to watch him. I didn't trust Bishop. Grobnar would just get distracted. Neeshka was more valuable in the vault and certainly wouldn't tolerate being left behind anyhow. "Stay here," I said. "If you poke your head outside that door, I'll blast it off, understood?"</p>
<p>He nodded distantly, already returning his gaze to his precious seascape.</p>
<p>We returned to the corridor and went to the fireplace. There was a roaring fire in it and there, deep in the coals, was a key. I wouldn't have seen it if I hadn't been looking for it. It was glowing red. "We could go downstairs and get some water from the kitchen," Neeshka began. I reached into the flames and grabbed the key. I directed the heat away from me and the searing hot metal felt merely warm in my hands, leaving my skin unmarked. "Or...we could do that," Neeshka said weakly.</p>
<p>The vault had two keyholes and a combination lock. Neeshka unlocked the two locks with the keys, and twirled 513 on the combination. The bolts drew back and the door opened slowly. We looked inside and gasped. It was a trove of fine art, precious metals, and magical items. It was like finding a dragon's hoard.</p>
<p>"Neeshka," said a voice from behind us. "Good to see you again."</p>
<p>We whirled to see a man coming out of the shadows. "Leldon," Neeshka said. "Something told me you'd be here." She added smugly, "Although I didn't think you'd get this far."</p>
<p>"He wouldn't have if we hadn't done all the work," I said.</p>
<p>Leldon ignored me, his furious eyes only on Neeshka. "My coin!" he demanded. "Where is it?"</p>
<p>"This one?" Neeshka said, pulling it out of her belt. "It's not <em>your</em> coin anymore. After all, you can't seem to hold on to it. Or anything else."</p>
<p>"I'll tear the coin from you if I have to," he snarled. "I'll get it back. And what you came to steal, little girl? That's mine too."</p>
<p>"I'm not scared of you, Leldon," she said in a voice which revealed that was a lie. "You can't order me around. And you sure as the Nine Hells can't stop me."</p>
<p>"You think so? So be it then."</p>
<p>He drew his blades. We all moved to help, but Neeshka said, "No! He's mine."</p>
<p>The duel was phenomenal. They were both light and graceful, and the battle was all feints and parries and tricks. She had two advantages, though. First, she knew all his weaknesses while he just thought he knew hers; she was much stronger than last time. Her second advantage became clear after they had been dueling for a while. Neeshka ducked into shadow and just disappeared. I had seen her do it before and it was an astonishing trick, half stealth and half magic. Leldon stopped, stunned, looking for her. She stepped out of a pool of shadow behind him, making no sound as her short sword slipped between two panels of his leather armor and into his back. He yelled and whirled, and she hacked at his weapon arm with her left-handed axe.</p>
<p>He staggered and tried to keep his feet, but he was clearly done. "Neeshka...heh," he said, blood coming from his mouth. "You did it...you killed me...Going...going to be waiting for you...waiting for you to die..."</p>
<p>"Like I'm waiting?" she said, a little fear in her voice but less than before. "Just fall over and be quiet, Leldon. You've lost. You've lost everything."</p>
<p>He opened his mouth to say something else, but then his knees gave way and he crumpled to the floor. Neeshka stood over him, shaking. "I kind of expected some better last words from him," she said, her voice growing firmer. "He was always a big talker." She shrugged, turning and dismissing him. "Oh, well. Let's take what we need and get out of here. Time's wasting."</p>
<p>We picked through the best of his collection, scoring some nice items and a whole lot of gold. As we left, Grobnar waxed eloquent on the caper. "Amazing! One of the greatest treasuries in Neverwinter plundered because of a foot rub! Who would believe it? And then that duel, not just an amazing scene of action and skill, but a symbolic gesture of the young thief with the heart of gold casting off her oppressive past. Wonderful."</p>
<p>"Who's got a heart of gold?" Neeshka said indignantly.</p>
<p>"If you had a heart of gold, you'd pawn it," said Bishop. I'm sure he meant it as an insult, but Neeshka nodded emphatically.</p>
<p>"I must write a song about this," Grobnar said, picking notes out on his lute.</p>
<p>"Uh, just be sure to change the names," I said. "To protect the guilty."</p><hr/>
<p>
  <em>The party rests and trains while they wait for Harcourt to find out more information about the fourth lord to own the shard.</em>
</p>
<p>I heard weapon practice, which wasn't unusual, but then I heard Qara's voice. "Gods, what does it matter? This is too hard when I can just blast something."</p>
<p>Bishop's sardonic tone said, "And how did that work in Duskwood, princess? What happened there? You were helpless."</p>
<p>I moved toward the conversation, finding a spot where I could observe them unseen. They were both holding swords and Qara was sulking. "So big deal. I just avoid the Duskwood until I'm strong enough to go back and burn the whole place down."</p>
<p>"And what about silence spells? Or entanglement? Or webs? Or any one of a thousand other things that block your magic? You are too foolish to understand what power is."</p>
<p>Her eyes flashed and she said, "Be careful, ranger, or I'll <em>show</em> you what power is."</p>
<p>"No," he sneered. "You'll show me what <em>magic</em> is. You still don't get that it's about <em>power</em>. Power can come from magic, or from a blade, or from a pouch of gold, or from a political ally, or from an embarrassing secret, or from anything that gives you an advantage. All that matters is power, and you are blinding yourself to that because of your little parlor tricks."</p>
<p>Qara was getting really angry now. "You better watch your mouth. I could fry you in an instant, long before you got an arrow off, and certainly long before you managed to get close enough to hit me with that sword. Look at Nyssachrix and Lorne. He was a mountain of a man, and she burned him to the bone without taking a scratch."</p>
<p>That wasn't quite the way I remembered it, and from Bishop's contemptuous look he felt the same. "You really think you can beat me? Fine, then do it."</p>
<p>Qara started to say something, but Bishop moved like a flash. He dropped his sword and launched himself at her, throwing her to the ground. He dropped on top of her, pinning her arms under his knees, and slapped a hand over her mouth. She struggled and made muffled cries against his hand, but he just laughed at her. "How do you feel, princess? Powerful? Where's your incredible sorcery? Where's your fire? I could do anything I wanted." He drew his dagger and touched the point to her throat. "I could sink my blade into your soft, white flesh until you screamed. Or," he ground his hips against her, "I could sink my other blade into your soft, white flesh until you screamed for a different reason. And you could do nothing to stop me."</p>
<p>Qara was red faced but had stopped struggling. She was breathing hard and the look of loathing in her eyes made me wonder if Bishop was going to survive this.</p>
<p>He leaned over her. "Now then, my delicate flower, you have a choice here. When I let you up, you can throw a tantrum and kill me. And you will have learned nothing. You will still be a weakling who uses magic like a crutch. Or you can shut up and let me teach you about real power, the power which ensures nobody will ever humiliate you like this again. Your choice."</p>
<p>He stood, turned away from her and walked toward his sword. Qara climbed to her feet and, in an instant, recited a spell. A blast of flame slammed between Bishop's shoulders, knocking him off his feet but leaving him unharmed. He rolled over onto his back, cackling wildly. "My dear, your tender caress warms my heart."</p>
<p>Through gritted teeth, she said, "If you ever, <em>ever</em> touch me again, I will burn your flesh from your bones. That's a promise."</p>
<p>He regained his feet and leered. "Princess, if I ever touch you again, it is <em>your</em> flesh that will be burning. That's <em>my</em> promise. Now pick up your sword."</p>
<p>I left them to their dueling. Or whatever it was.</p><hr/>
<p>
  <em>They are assigned to guard Lord Tavorick. An army of demons has backed them into warded crypts, and a particularly massive demon has come to the sealed door.</em>
</p>
<p>"I am Qaggoth-yeg, leader of hordes, cleaver of babau and bebilith, the hunter who does not tire. From the yawning and clamorous layer of Yogguul was I plucked, and now I hunt at the bidding of my master. And who are you, my mortal friend?"</p>
<p>Mocking his self-important tone I said, "I am Nyssachrix Wildfire, leader of unruly adventurers, cleaver of soft cheese and mushy apples, the hunter who gets sleepy shortly after sunset. From the stinky and mucky swamps of Neverwinter I wandered aimlessly, and now I generally ignore the bidding of my master. What of it?"</p><hr/>
<p>
  <em>After saving Lord Tavorick, Nyssachrix returns to Lord Nasher. She is fed up with how Nasher is shielding Luskan's involvement in Ember, and makes a number of insolent comments.</em>
</p>
<p>Nasher had reached the end of his patience. "Someday soon I think you and I - and your knight sponsor - will have a long talk about your attitude and your service to Neverwinter. Rest assured, you will be doing little talking when that day comes." I gave him a dramatic eye roll which hardly helped my position, but what was he going to do? Take away the title I never wanted? Throw the hero who had tamed the Docks and beaten a Luskan brute in the arena into prison for treason?</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Qara took levels in Eldritch Knight, and Neeshka is going Shadowdancer.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Crossroad Keep</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>The group settles into Crossroad Keep.</em>
</p><p>I knocked on Neeshka's door and entered before she asked me to come in. We had become good friends and the knock was just a courtesy. I saw her facing a shadow figure, and I instantly fell into a fighting stance and started calling up my power. "No!" Neeshka shouted, rushing to stand between me and the shadow. "It's all right. He's with me."</p><p>Taken aback, I let the magic ebb. "What?"</p><p>"All this stuff we've been doing, this dealing with shadow, it's actually been helping me. I've been able to see shadows as something else. I'm learning to mold them, and...merge with them."</p><p>"What?" I said again. Wanting something more to contribute I added, "Why?"</p><p>"Haven't you noticed how I can slip in and out of sight more easily? I mean I'm good, but even I'm not that good. But now, when I step into a shadow you can't see me at all, right?"</p><p>"Um, well, yeah. But that's what thieves do, right?"</p><p>"Not like this," she said. "And there's more. Look." She reached into a dark corner of the room, and pulled out a handful of shadow. She molded it and it held shapes briefly. Then with an impish grin, she threw it at me and my sight was blinded. I started to panic, but she said, "Don't worry. It's harmless. Just wait." After a bit, my vision cleared.</p><p>"And this?" I said, waving to the shadow standing before us.</p><p>"Yeah, that's the latest. I can call creatures out of the shadows."</p><p>Sternly I said, "And you don't think that when we are fighting some madman called the King of Shadows, it might be a bad idea to start playing with shadows?"</p><p>"I knew it!" she yelled. "See? That's why I didn't tell you. I knew you'd just say, 'That stupid Neeshka, always getting into trouble.'"</p><p>"I'd never say that," I retorted. "I'd say, 'That crazy Neeshka.' I'd never call you stupid."</p><p>She calmed down. "Okay, that's true." She gave me an earnest look and said, "Look, I know I'm impulsive, and short-sighted, and irresponsible, and undisciplined--feel free to disagree."</p><p>"You're also greedy and smell a bit like brimstone."</p><p>She grinned. "Yeah, but I know what I'm doing here. This isn't evil. It's just shadow, you know? I asked Grobnar about it and he said the Plane of Shadow is just...um...well I didn't understand a lot of what he said. But it's not evil. Just dark. But not in a bad way. He even works with shadow forces."</p><p>"Neeshka, I'm just worried that...wait, what? Grobnar is doing shadow stuff?"</p><p>"Yeah. He said he's found a way to work with some kind of shadow energy in his spells. They're more versatile or something like that."</p><p>I had been learning about the Plane of Shadow and I knew she was right. It wasn't evil. If it had been anyone else I wouldn't have been worried. But, though she was my best friend, I had to admit Neeshka <em>was</em> immature and short-sighted. Not as much as when I'd met her, but I still had to keep an eye on her. Plus, there was some truth to the belief that tieflings were more susceptible to being swayed by evil because of their infernal heritage.</p><p>Still, that wasn't the real reason I was upset. "I just wish you'd told me," I said. "I thought we shared everything."</p><p>"Really? Have you told me all your secrets?" She smirked at my reaction to that. "Didn't think so. And that's fine. Sometimes we all need something that's just ours." She paused and then asked hesitantly, "So, are we okay?"</p><p>"Yeah, of course." But I vowed to keep <em>both</em> eyes on her from now on, for her own good.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>Bishop sneers at Nyssachrix's new role and responsibilities.</em>
</p><p>I snorted. "Do you really think I care about the nobility beyond getting more coin?"</p><p>"Hmm. Maybe not," he admitted. "And a lordly sum's hard for any knight to ignore. Guess I've been let down enough to wonder sometimes. Good to see you aren't one of those." That was nearly an apology. I was shocked! It seemed to clear the air.</p><p>But he was right. I was settling down. Well, more like I was being dragged down by my lordly duties. I felt like one of the bodies sinking into the Mere, the mud of the swamp filling my mouth until I couldn't breathe. I knew it was time to get out of there. I gave Veedle final orders to improve the bridges and add watchtowers along the roads. I put Kana in charge, and we set out to explore the ruins at Arvahn.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>After activating the four statues in Arvahn, they travel through the Song Portal to West Harbor, which has been destroyed in a brutal attack. Zhjaeve thinks she can hear a sound like a wailing child.</em>
</p><p>I listened but could hear nothing. From their reactions, no one else did either. "We should look for survivors," I said.</p><p>Zhjaeve said, "Yes, I agree. Though I do not believe anyone lives, we may still wish to search. A witness to the events here would be of value."</p><p>Of value, I thought. Was that what she felt? That a survivor would be "of value" only if a witness to this horror? I said nothing and started into the village. I headed toward my childhood home first. The building was a gutted ruin. If Daeghun had been inside then there was no way he could have survived, and there was no purpose in digging his body out. We moved into the village.</p><p>At the bridge I found the remains of Georg and Webb Mossfield along with some of the militia, all killed while trying to hold the crossing. In a barn we found many dead, among them Brother Merring. This had probably been a hospital. Tarmas's house was ruined as well, and I paused near the spot where Amie had fallen. Most of the Starling house was collapsed. In the debris I saw Retta, surrounded by the corpses of her dogs and some of her children. I couldn't see Bevil, but he was probably further in the rubble.</p><p>I was numb. I didn't even feel sad anymore. I just felt...nothing. Emptiness. I mindlessly continued to tour the village, barely recognizing this devastated shell as my home. We drew near a bare spot in the land and Zhjaeve said, "This is where the sound of the child is coming from...the wailing of the child is strong here. What is this place?"</p><p>I still could hear nothing, though my own internal voices were restless. "Always been a scar on the ground, no grass ever grew over it. I think it goes back to the war against the King of Shadows."</p><p>"There is a familiar sensation about it. It's not the sound. The vibration is in the air around it is almost metallic. It is powerful. Very powerful. This place is a sacred place."</p><p>That's when I realized the shards were restless as well. They were almost buzzing, and I felt a tingling in my chest. But there was nothing for us here now. Whatever had attacked the village--and we all knew what had attacked the village--was gone. There were no survivors, just bodies I hadn't found.</p><p>"Let's go to the ruins," I said grimly.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>After Arvahn the group returns to the keep. Nyssachrix goes back to running the place with Sand's help. Sand starts to open up to her.</em>
</p><p>On another occasion, the subject of Qara came up. I was trying to understand why he disliked her so. I had hoped spending time together would have mellowed their attitudes toward one another, but the animosity had just gotten worse. He said, "She is the example of what happens when power corrupts--when things are too easy, the soul suffers. If she does not train herself, learn discipline, then her power will consume her." He eyed me. "It is a lesson you could stand to learn yourself, I think."</p><p>"Me?" I wasn't sure whether to be offended or not.</p><p>"My friend, you have changed since we first met at the Flagon so long ago. You have the power to affect the world around you and do so...dramatically. All I would advise is that you sometimes listen to those who tell you what you do not want to hear. And I am telling you that you have tremendous power, and that makes you dangerous. If you keep it inside, then it will consume you as it does Qara. Or worse, it will consume your judgment as it has done with others."</p><p>"Are you afraid of me, Sand?" I asked. I wasn't angry, just curious.</p><p>He hemmed and hawed a bit, but said, "Your actions are tempered with compassion, which gives me some hope you will not take a dire path. But you are also willful and have little respect for convention or law. It is possible you could become so convinced of your own desire to do good that you crush anyone who gets in your way. So to answer the question, no I am not afraid of you, but I am...cautious of you."</p><p>"And are you afraid of Qara?"</p><p>"Right down to my boots. You have been able to keep her in check...a little. But she could turn from your friend to your enemy, and our enemy, in a heartbeat. She follows you because you are exciting, not because she cares about Neverwinter, the King of Shadows, or anything else. But if she ever grows bored, look out."</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>They travel to Ammon Jerro's Haven. They capture him, but not before he murders Shandra. They bring him back to Crossroad Keep.</em>
</p><p>My companions were outraged when I brought Jerro before them and announced he would be joining us. The arguments went on, but I was adamant in my position. Opinions ranged from Bishop's pragmatic attitude towards Jerro as a useful--and disposable--tool, to Casavir's insistence that Ammon Jerro face justice for his crimes. I reminded them that this was the man responsible for the murder of my village, and that I of all people had little reason to forgive him. The arguments probably would have continued, but a Greycloak came in to tell me Sir Nevalle was there and insisted on seeing me immediately.</p><p>I was glad for the chance to extricate myself from the debate. I found Nevalle waiting impatiently, and he looked like he had ridden hard to get here. "You no doubt have heard; Fort Locke has fallen." My jaw dropped; I had not heard. Kana had been trying to talk to me, but I had not had time to meet with her since we had returned. "Lord Nasher has summoned you," Nevalle continued. "You are to report to Castle Never at once. And only you. Your companions are to wait here."</p><p>I resented his imperial tone, but I had learned it was not worth bristling. I was exhausted and still reeling from Shandra's death and I asked, "What is this about?"</p><p>"The business of our Lord Nasher is his to say, not mine," Nevalle said coldly. "You are expected to heed his wishes, not ask more questions. Lord Nasher's request cannot wait, and you will make haste to Castle Never. If not, this keep will have a new commander before twilight."</p><p>Suddenly my partnership with Jerro didn't seem like the most unholy alliance I had made. Every time I tried to find common ground with this insufferably arrogant man, he angered me all over again. Gods, we hadn't even had a memorial service for Shandra yet. Her body was still in the Haven, but her memory burned strong in all of us.</p><p>I stood toe to to with him and said levelly, "Nevalle, I am not one of your flunkies who cows at idle threats. I'm tempted to call your bluff, since I never asked for this responsibility and don't really care if I lose this keep. We both know Nasher wouldn't have put me in this position if he didn't want me here. I asked a completely reasonable question and I will do you the courtesy of assuming your insolent and childish tantrum is a result of your fatigue from your journey and your concern over the security of Neverwinter. However I will also remind you that this is still <em>my</em> keep and, by the Nine Hells, you <em>will</em> show me the respect I have earned through my actions. Now, run along and I will travel to Castle Never after attending to the business of keep that Nasher has entrusted me with."</p><p>We locked gazes and after a moment he said, "Do what you will, but know that Lord Nasher will hear of your refusal to follow orders." He stalked off.</p><p>Another man approached from behind me and I recognized the whiny voice of Sydney Natale's flunky, Khralver. "Oh...um...it's you. The Captain of Crossroad Keep. I've been waiting for some time. I bring you greetings from Lusk-"</p><p>I whirled on him. "I'm busy!" I snarled, energy dancing across my skin.</p><p>"Eh...yes," he said, cringing. "Well, I...I'll be...um...waiting anxiously for your return." He scurried off.</p><p>I really, really hoped something attacked me on the way to Neverwinter. I had a lot of anger to burn off.</p><p>Despite Nevalle's attitude, I really did have some responsibilities to attend to before I left. I spoke with Kana and dealt with the most serious crises of the keep, which thankfully were few. I told the others I was leaving--and alone--which didn't please them. I found myself half-expecting Shandra to show up at my chamber door to insist she was going to travel with me.</p><p>I told Sand to make any decisions about the keep that needed to be made in my absence, since Kana refused to take any initiative. She was a great soldier, but a poor commander. I asked my closest companions--Neeshka, Elanee and Casavir--to keep an eye on Ammon Jerro, both to keep him in line and to protect him from any of our other companions who might want to seek vengeance.</p><p>We held a service to remember Shandra. I reserved an empty stone coffin in the keep crypts in her honor. The ceremony was a bit rushed because I had insisted it be done before I left. I was both angry and relieved that Ammon Jerro did not attend. I ordered the portrait of Shandra we had done in Neverwinter hung in the main hall. As soon as it was over, I rode to the city. I didn't get my wish about some bandits or undead to take my frustrations out on, but the ride did allow me a chance to organize my thoughts and I was much calmer by the time I reached Neverwinter.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>Nasher informs Nyssachrix she is to be knighted.</em>
</p><p>I had hoped that when we arrived in the throne room my companions would be waiting, a surprise audience for this event. Instead I was faced with a bunch of nose-in-the-air nobs who wouldn't have suffered my presence a few months ago. I was forced to share this moment with people of political advantage rather than those I actually cared about.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>The castle is attacked during the knighting ceremony. Nyssachrix defeats a shadow reaver and saves Nasher's life.</em>
</p><p>Nasher turned back to me. "But you, knight captain, and your efforts here...you have served Neverwinter beyond the call of duty, risking your life not once, but several times, without hesitation. If there is anything that I think will be the light against this shadow that comes against us, it is you and the fortress I have granted you. I offer you an honor: to become one of the Neverwinter Nine, the protectors of Neverwinter, the surrounding lands, and most importantly, its people."</p><p>Nevalle gasped and I thought he might have a stroke on the spot. My first thought was that Neeshka was never going to let me live this down. I managed to avoid actually laughing at Nasher's offer, and instead managed to say, "Milord, I think my...temperament is not well suited for service in the Nine."</p><p>Nasher chuckled. "The Nine has had a number of unusual members in its history. Your commitment to Neverwinter through action, not just words, tells me you are ideally suited for a position."</p><p>I thought of many things to say, none of them flattering, but I respected the fact he was presenting me with a great honor. Again trying to be diplomatic, I said, "Thank you, milord, but I shall have to refuse this gracious offer." Nevalle looked relieved. "However, if I may be so bold, my companion Casavir would be a far better choice for membership in the Nine."</p><p>"Casavir?" Nasher said with some thought. "Yes, he served Neverwinter in the past, but I understood there was some problem..." He trailed off and looked at Nevalle.</p><p>Before Nevalle could speak, I said, "Milord, there are many in your service who would lay down their lives in defense of Neverwinter. However, there are fewer who would risk their positions and titles for the same goal. You will find no one more loyal to the <em>people</em> of Neverwinter than Casavir, and he would be a far more appropriate choice than I for this distinction."</p><p>Nevalle said reluctantly, "It is true that Casavir has great devotion to the people, if not always the traditions, of Neverwinter."</p><p>"Very well," said Nasher. "I shall consider this man for the position, and your recommendation will carry great weight in my decision. But onto the matters at hand. You have done more to halt this beast's advance than any of my knights. When he strikes, you are there to counter it, but that is no longer enough. I am tired of waiting for this enemy to strike. I want you to find this King of Shadows. I want this beast to answer for the blood of every guardsman slain here tonight."</p><p>I thought he should also answer for the blood of all the servants and commoners slain tonight, but I remained silent. The three of us discussed our next steps. Nasher needed me to find a way to destroy the reavers, find a path the King of Shadows in the Mere, and to find allies.</p><p>"Then I shall leave you both to these preparations," said Nasher. "I must attend to the troops and the war effort. You are to attend to the King of Shadows. Of all our knights, no one has a greater chance of finding his weakness than you. I shall gather our forces, but you must show me where we must march. Return to Crossroad Keep and begin preparations. Nevalle, accompany the knight captain to the keep and assist her. Remain there as long as needed. Now go."</p><p>We left Lord Nasher's presence. As soon as we were out of earshot I said, "Did you know you were coming to the keep with me?"</p><p>"Not until just this moment, no."</p><p>We looked at each other. "We <em>are</em> on the same side," I offered.</p><p>"I suppose so," he said.</p><p>And then we both turned and walked off in opposite directions.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>Sydney Natale's lackey, Khralver, has told them his mistress has information that will help against the shadow reavers, but she will meet with only Nyssachrix, Qara and Zhjaeve.</em>
</p><p>"This just gets better and better," I sighed. "Very well, I agree." The others started to object, but I said, "Look, if Sydney really has a solution, we need it. And if this is a trap, it's going to take more than a chubby Hosttower mage to defeat me!"</p><p>"Yeah," said Qara defiantly. "With the both of us there, the whole Brotherhood doesn't stand a chance."</p><p>"And at least Zhjaeve will be there to bring back your bodies," Sand smiled.</p><p>"Look at it this way, Sand," I said. "When Qara and I <em>really</em> let ourselves go, where would you rather be? Right next to us, or a dozen leagues away behind thick stone walls?"</p><p>"You do have a point," he admitted.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>They go to Mount Galardrym and defeat the fire giants, retrieving the Belt of Ironfist.</em>
</p><p>The camp was well fortified so we rested there. As we did, Neeshka said, "So, uh, did you hear the part about a dragon? Big treasure hoarders, dragons."</p><p>"Yes, and that treasure is buried under the bones of all the adventurers foolish enough to think they could take it from them," said Bishop. "Still, if I were a dragon and I wanted to spy on these giants, I'd be on that peak over there."</p><p>"This is a waste of our time," said Ammon Jerro. "Our goal is to fight the King of Shadows. Recruiting the dwarves I can understand, though only barely since no army is likely to stand a chance against him. Raiding a dragon's hoard is an unnecessary risk."</p><p>"If the giants were afraid of it," said Khelgar, "it must be a massive one. It would be quite a victory to defeat such a beast."</p><p>"The dragon is probably preying on villages at the foot of the mountain," said Casavir. "Slaying it would be a great boon to the locals."</p><p>"It can't be too hard," said Qara. "We just blast it and it's gone. I mean it's only one enemy."</p><p>"And of course the fact you're ignoring, you stupid girl," said Sand, "is that in these volcanic mountains this will be a red dragon, meaning it will be impervious to those fire spells you are so proud of. I agree this is folly."</p><p>Zhjaeve said, "Know that I will follow the <em>Kalach-Cha</em> regardless of our destination, but I must question the wisdom of such an encounter."</p><p>"Oh but we must," said Grobnar with enthusiasm. "A battle against a huge, ancient dragon? That will be a terribly exciting story, assuming any of us survive."</p><p>"Elanee?" I asked.</p><p>"I have no opinion on this matter," she said. "I agree it would be a great act of kindness to the local villagers, but it would also be an immense risk."</p><p>So that was five for, four against, and one abstention. "Let's check it out at least and see if it's worth our time."</p><p>We climbed down the mountain and ascended the other peak. This was more difficult since there was no clear path. Dragons didn't need roads to reach their lairs. We got to the top and found an open area. We moved in carefully and suddenly the ground started to shake. At first I thought the volcano was erupting, but then the dragon came into view, blotting out the night sky. I suddenly realized we had possibly just made an enormous mistake.</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. The War</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>They return to the keep. Nyssachrix continues to fortify the place against the advancing horde coming from the Mere.</em>
</p><p>Merchant traffic was still flowing, mostly war goods now, and I suspected that if we didn't all die in the next few weeks, Crossroad Keep would be a major trade hub. However I also knew if I survived this, I wasn't going to stay. I had developed an uneasy truce with Nevalle but I still chafed at the titles I had been saddled with. The keep was a prison of responsibility and bureaucracy. I missed the freedom of adventuring. I was not here to serve Nasher. I was here to protect Neverwinter because I was the only one who could. When it was over, I planned to get far from the Sword Coast.</p><p>I often dreamed of where I would go and who would come with me. Khelgar would have to go back to Ironfist. Neeshka would certainly join me. Elanee might, unless she decided to return to the Mere. Qara might at least until she got bored. Grobnar might just to get more stories, though I think he was getting old enough to consider settling somewhere. Casavir would be torn over his fatherly feelings toward me, but would stay and serve Nasher. Bishop was anyone's guess; I still didn't know why he was here at all. Sand would go back to his studies and his shop. Zhjaeve would return to her people. Oops, I mean her People. Jerro? I wasn't sure what he'd do, but he wasn't welcome to travel with me. I still hated him, and tolerated him only out of necessity.</p><p>Of course, I sighed, that assumed we all survived. It was hard to make firm plans when you weren't sure you'd be alive in the morning.</p><p>Unfortunately, the war wasn't going to wait for us to be ready. Nevalle came to me one day and said, "Lord Nasher is leading the Neverwinter forces to meet the army of the King of Shadows north of Highcliff. I am riding to join him. He has commanded..." He hesitated and then said, "...asked that you remain here and make sure the keep is secure." I kept the smugness off my face. They were finally learning how to deal with me. "He does not wish to risk you and your companions at Highcliff. Waterdeep and the Lord's Alliance have reinforcements on the way, but if we cannot hold the keep until they arrive, then all is lost."</p><p>My smugness faded. "It sounds like he doesn't expect to win at Highcliff."</p><p>"If we can pull a victory from this battle, we will, but I will not lie to you, captain. This battle is intended to buy time to allow the people of Neverwinter to escape before the King of Shadows arrives. And to buy you time to find a way to defeat the King of Shadows before his troops advance any farther." He saluted me. "Farewell and good fortune to you, captain. Our fate rests in your hands."</p><p>I returned his salute, the first time I had done so without sarcasm, and said, "Good luck, Sir Nevalle."</p><p>As one of the Nine, Casavir went with him. I was disappointed but I understood why he had to go. Besides, Casavir was chafing at being stuck the keep while battles were being fought. I wished him luck as well and watched them ride off to join the column of Neverwinter forces moving south along the High Road.</p><p>A few days later, the sentries announced our forces were returning. I knew that could only be bad news. I went out to meet them and saw I was right. There were far fewer soldiers coming back, and nearly every one was wounded. Casavir came to see me.</p><p>"The battle at Highcliff did not go in our favor," Casavir said. "It gained us time, but reinforcements are still days away. Worse, Lord Nasher was wounded during the battle. The rest of the Nine are bringing him to the keep. We cannot risk moving him further until he has recovered."</p><p>"What's our next move?"</p><p>"We must hold this keep at all costs. The enemy is not far behind us so do what must be done to prepare this keep for siege. That is all we can do until reinforcements arrive."</p><p>The news was not unexpected, but did have a demoralizing effect on the garrison. I tried to keep spirits up through propaganda--lying, in other words. I de-emphasized the losses at Highcliff, overestimated the number of reinforcements, and generally kept up a brave face. The keep would be an immovable object, and Garius's army would not pass us.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>Ammon Jerro is missing. The group tracks him to Shandra's farm and together they defeat the devil, Koraboros.</em>
</p><p>Ammon Jerro whirled on me angrily. "I don't recall asking you to come with me. I won't bother asking how you knew I was here. You always seem to be underfoot, interfering with everything."</p><p>Gods, he was as infuriating as his granddaughter could be. "I can't afford to lose you and the part of the ritual you possess," I said.</p><p>That got to him. "True," he admitted, calming himself. "I had not thought to be ambushed here, but it is the nature of the Lower Planes to harbor grudges once humiliated. In any event, to waste time trading words with you is not why I came here."</p><p>"Did you come to pay your respects to Shandra?"</p><p>That just made him angry again. "You're mistaken, of course. No, there is something I placed here long ago that may be of use in our war now."</p><p>"Is that all this place means to you?" I demanded.</p><p>"Is it all it means to me? Yes. I never knew this place, never knew my granddaughter until you brought her to me. So should I feel something as I look at this place? I think not. It is a burnt ruin, and I have seen many of these strewn with corpses--some caused by me, but many more caused by the King of Shadows, so it affects me little. That is because I know there will be hundreds, thousands, countless more unless the King of Shadows is stopped. And he must be stopped if people are to live."</p><p>"Is that why you've killed people you've been trying to save? Like Shandra?" I regretted my remark at once, but for him to be so cavalier about the deaths of innocents infuriated me.</p><p>"Ah, and so you pass judgment on me yet again. Do you realize how you sound or are you deaf to it? As you condemn my actions, perhaps you should ask yourself how well you knew her--<em>really</em> knew her."</p><p>"She was my friend," I said, my voice catching. "She was more family to me than my real family."</p><p>"Indeed," he said skeptically. "Because from all that I have heard, you were constantly placing her in danger, and you know very little about her at all. So your preaching is not only irritating me, it is a hypocrisy I commonly observe in the Neverwinter nobility, captain."</p><p>I stormed forward, energies gathering around me. Only the fact he had part of the Ritual prevented me from blasting him into oblivion. "How dare you stand in judgment against me! How dare you act like I was using Shandra, the way you have used everyone you have ever met. I did everything I could to protect her from danger, guarding her against every enemy we faced, but in the end I was not quick enough to save her from <em>you</em>. Shandra traveled with me of her own free will, walked with me as an equal and a friend, and yet here I have to walk beside her murderer, take him into my home, defend his vile actions when others speak against him, not just because I want to fight the King of Shadows, but because it's what she would have wanted. You slaughtered my entire village, killed practically everyone I've ever met, and yet the only reason I <em>hate</em> you and pray to the gods that fiends like Koraboros spend thousands of years torturing you, is because you destroyed one of the few truly decent people I've ever met. And I can only hope after we stop the King of Shadows and you have no more purpose on this Plane, that you have the common decency to draw your dagger and plunge it into the dark mass where your heart used to be so someone else doesn't have to."</p><p>I had more I wanted to say, but emotion had closed my throat. Jerro was stunned by my vehemence and was silent for a long time. "Your grief is...it is a great deal more than I thought. She could have remained here and been safe, but yet she followed you. Why?"</p><p>I took a deep breath. "Sometimes you have to fight, which you know already."</p><p>He nodded. "Still...despite what you have said...she is still the reason why I have to fight this war, because no one else has the strength to do it. Or is willing to make the choices I can."</p><p>"Keep telling yourself that, and soon you'll become what you're fighting. You really think you're better than the King of Shadows because you've killed <em>fewer</em> innocent victims?"</p><p>"I did what I had to do, always," he said, his voice like steel. "They were hard decisions, but they had to be made by someone. And if no one would do it, I would. And before you judge me for my crimes, perhaps you should look back. The trail of dead behind you is long indeed, 'hero' of Neverwinter. As yourself truly if everything you have done has been done because you believe it was right, and then ask yourself if because of it, the innocent have suffered."</p><p>Visions of charred bodies carried out of a smoking Watch house rose in my mind. "Don't think I'm unaware of my deeds. The difference between us is I remember every one, and I atone for them each day."</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>The forces of the King of Shadows draw near. Nyssachrix witnesses Casavir and Katriona confessing their love to each other and then retreating to his quarters.</em>
</p><p>Everyone was finding their own ways that night. Bishop and Qara went off together, but that wasn't news. Khelgar trained. Elanee meditated among the trees; Zhjaeve meditated in her room. Grobnar polished the Construct. And so on. And me? I felt alone. I knew everyone in this keep looked up to me, and some were even my friends, but in many ways I was as isolated as the night I first left West Harbor. I was restless. I wanted to get this over with and move on.</p><p>I returned to my room. After a while, there was a knock at my door. Of all the faces I expected to see when I opened it, Ammon Jerro's was the most surprising and the least desired. "I wish to speak to you, if I might," he said. There was contrition in his voice. I wanted to slam the door on him but I reminded myself we needed to tolerate each other for now. I silently opened the door a little wider to let him in.</p><p>He entered and sat. He stared at the floor uncomfortably and started to speak. "I have been thinking a lot since we got back from the farm. About my past. My mistakes. My reasons for fighting. At first I thought it was because of my family, and perhaps it was, but later I fought because it was the right thing to do. The King of Shadows had to be stopped. But that some of my blood had survived because of what I did...it is a new thought. I thought I had lost them all." His knuckles were white on the arm of the chair. He still wouldn't meet my gaze. Softly he said, "I did not wish to kill her, you know. I would have liked to have known her. But..."</p><p>Again my feelings were mixed. I couldn't forget what he had done, what he was, but I also remembered he was a man. A fallible, foolish man. I remembered Sand once commenting that I might become so convinced of my own purpose I could crush anyone in my way. And, at times, it was hard to hold the power back. I thought about how easy it was to become lost. I didn't know who I would have been at that moment if I hadn't had the perspective of people like Casavir and Elanee and Khelgar. Even Neeshka kept my feet firmly on the ground, through the sweetness and, yes, even innocence inside her. "What do you want from me?" I asked, trying to keep the venom out of my voice. "Forgiveness?"</p><p>He laughed bitterly at that. "No. I do not wish it nor would you give it. If it makes you feel better, I have already had a taste of my future. The Lower Planes have many cells, and many agonies. At the close of the war against the King of Shadows, I was cast there, not yet dead, but soon wishing that I was. Fortunately, in those infernal prisons, I gained strength and tolerance for pain. I escaped, but this is only a temporary reprieve. I will be back there soon enough."</p><p>He was silent again. I still didn't know why he was here, but I realized he didn't either. I gained no pleasure from his pain. I took a deep breath and tried to let my anger fade, just for a while. "If you like, I can tell you what I know about her."</p><p>He looked up at me with an expression of anticipation. "I would like that."</p><p>I settled back. "Well, I first met Shandra as we traveled  through Highcliff..." I talked well into the night and, when I was done, he seemed...calmer. Satisfied somehow.</p><p>Jerro said, "It seems she lived much in the short time left to her. And wouldn't have stayed away from the Haven no matter what you had done. I thank you for sharing her experiences with me." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a pendant. I recognized it as the one we had found at Shandra's farm. "I think you should have this." I started to object but he said, "No. I insist. I don't...deserve this. Perhaps never will. You, a child, were more of a parent, a guardian, a protector to her than I could have ever been. This may have been meant for me, but I wish to pass it on to one more deserving. Please, take it."</p><p>Reluctantly I did and fastened it around my neck. He nodded and left my room.</p><p>And for some reason, I felt better. He deserved punishment, but it was not my place to give it. My hatred hurt only me, and ultimately would turn me into him. I doubted I could ever forgive him, but hating him was like hating a flood or an earthquake. Jerro had become a natural force, destroying everything in his path, not out of malice but just because that was what he did.</p><p>That night, I slept well.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>They travel to the liar of the King of Shadows, eventually facing Garius. Bishop has joined him, but Nyssachrix convinces the ranger to leave.</em>
</p><p>"So, Garius, tell me again how <em>my</em> companions are going to turn on me," I said. "Or should I go back to the keep and fetch Torio first?" She had proven to be an effective agent for the keep, a limitless source of information, and as near as I could tell completely loyal as long as she was treated with a little respect.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>Sand defects to Garius, citing his fear of Qara's growing power.</em>
</p><p>I was nearly speechless. "You're saying she's worse than a shadow demon with an army of undead who's going to destroy the Sword Coast? Wow, Qara, I guess I've underestimated you. Either that or overestimated Sand's hold on reality."</p><p>Qara gave Sand a cold smile. "And here when Bishop left, I didn't think I'd have a really good target to kill. Nobody touch Sand. He is <em>mine</em>."</p><p>"Carve your own path, Qara," Garius said, "and I will show you the way."</p><p>"The only one I've ever had a problem with in this group is standing next to you, so I'll stay where I am. Trust me, Sand makes bad decisions all the time, and this is the last. And as for power, after I cook Sand's brains in his skull, I'll show you power when I cast a little light on your King of Shadows. This girl follows <em>nobody</em>."</p><p>"Enough, Garius!" I said. "I'm tired of your stalling. Fine, you managed to fool Sand because he's apparently far less bright than I thought, but you aren't going to waste any more time. We are going to end you. Now."</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>They defeat Garius, but the portal that will free the King of Shadows remains.</em>
</p><p>I looked down at Sand's body gloomily. There was a charge left in the rod of resurrection but that was where it would stay. I had been absolutely convinced of Sand's loyalty to me. Under normal circumstances he would never have sided with the King of Shadows. But I hadn't considered his unreasonable fear of Qara. I guess his hatred of her was greater than his loyalty to me, his compassion for the people of Neverwinter, and the intelligence he often bragged about. I looked at the portal. "So now what?" I asked.</p><p>Ammon Jerro examined the portal. "Hmm. Unfortunately, our resident expert on the Tome of Iltkazar chose to join Garius. However based on my studies, this portal is not fully activated. We would need to complete the ritual for the King of Shadows to come out."</p><p>"So he's still trapped?" I said. "Can't we just destroy it and imprison him?"</p><p>"Theoretically yes, but I would advise against it. That was the mistake the githyanki made. We would close this rift he's created, but history has shown he will simply create another. The Illefarn couldn't kill him because they didn't have the Sword of Gith. The githyanki couldn't because they lacked the Ritual of Purification. Now, with both, we can call him out and finish him once and for all."</p><p>"So you <em>want</em> to summon this powerful evil?" asked Neeshka. "And people think <em>I'm</em> irresponsible."</p><p>"If we do not defeat him, he will simply return on another day," Ammon Jerro snapped. Neeshka wilted under his fury.</p><p>"Know that Ammon Jerro understands the truth of it," said Zhjaeve. "Imprisoning the King of Shadows is only a delaying tactic. Now, today, is the first time any one mortal has had the will and the power to destroy him utterly. Such a person may never again walk your world. We must face him now and end this."</p><p>"Great," said Qara - not sarcastically for once. "Let him out and blast him to pieces. Problem solved."</p><p>"I've been wanting to test the Hammer of Ironfist against a <em>worthy</em> opponent," said Khelgar.</p><p>I said, "All right, I agree with the sentiment. But I'm not sure we're strong enough anymore. The fight with Garius was much too close. We are all weak, wounded, and low on spells. I have only one charge left in the rod. Anyone who dies in this battle is gone for good."</p><p>"No," said Zhjaeve. "I can restore life to some, two or three. However I believe we do not have to face him immediately. Here, in the heart of his domain, we are safest of all. He can reach us only through this portal, and that is closed to him until we choose to open it."</p><p>"The gith is right," said Jerro. "We can rest for now, a few hours, maybe a day, safely. Tend our wounds. Strengthen our magic. Then we can call him out."</p><p>"I still want someone watching that portal," I said. "Two people in fact, since I don't completely trust that he can't reach us somehow." We arranged a sentry schedule - deciding on teams of three after all.  I would watch with Khelgar and Zhjaeve. Then Ammon Jerro, Casavir and Neeshka would watch while we rested.</p><p>Fully rested and ready, I told Ammon Jerro to complete the activation of the portal.</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Mulsantir</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>After defeating the King of Shadows, Nyssachrix wakes to find herself in the land of Rashemen. She is rescued from a spirit barrow by a Red Wizard named Safiya who seemed to be hearing voices in the barrow. Nyssachrix asks her about the incident, but Safiya is defensive.</em>
</p><p>"I wasn't interrogating," I said gently. "Hearing voices is..." I searched for the word.</p><p>"A sign of insanity?" she said sharply.</p><p>"Or of wisdom," I offered. "I guess it depends on what the voices tell you."</p><p>She looked at me, brow furrowed. "Meaning?"</p><p>I opened my mouth but I had nothing to say. I had never told anyone, not even Neeshka. "Nothing," I said dismissively. "It's not important."</p><p>"If it weren't important, it seems you'd discuss it," she said. I sensed an almost pleading tone. If she was hearing voices, it might comfort her to know about mine. But I just couldn't.</p><p>"Sorry," I said. "I don't give my trust easily. Not anymore. I was recently betrayed by two friends. One, well, wasn't that big of a surprise. But the other was...unexpected. My other friends were..." And suddenly it all caught up with me. Tears welled and emotion stilled my voice. Where were they? What had happened to them? Were they even alive?</p><p>I looked up and saw Safiya watching me, clearly feeling awkward. "Sorry," I forced out. "I've just had a rough couple of days. I think I may have lost a great deal recently."</p><p>"I'm sorry," she said, and her words seemed genuine. "Do you wish to talk about it?" After a moment, she sighed, "No. Of course you don't."</p><p>I forced a little laugh. "If neither one of us wants to talk about our pasts, it's going to be hard to keep a conversation going." Safiya smiled a bit. Searching for a safe subject, I said, "What can you tell me of this land?"</p><p>She told me about Rashemen and Thay, and the Academy of Shapers and Binders where she was an instructor. "I've spent my life there, studying magic for as long as I can remember. The Academy is far south of here. This is actually my first time beyond the lands of Thay. Between my students and my own magical research, I have little time for travel. How about you? Your magical style is that of a warlock. If I may ask, where did you learn your skills?"</p><p>She had told me about herself so it seemed only fair to open up a little. "I just knew them. I honestly don't know where they come from. I know that warlocks normally make pacts for their powers, but I never did." She looked a little skeptical at that, and for anyone who knew about warlocks it <em>was</em> hard to swallow. "I had to learn on my own because...well it's a long story. Let's just say I got drafted into the fight against a power created by an ancient empire, the Illefarn." She looked puzzled and I said, "Like the Imaskari, I guess. This leftover magical protector popped up and was annoyed that the Illefarn Empire was gone and new peoples were inhabiting the area. So we had to stop him from trying to clear out the 'invaders'. So we stopped him, his fortress collapsed on top of us, and I woke up in a binding circle hundreds of leagues from my home, with a big hole cut in my chest and no idea how I got here."</p><p>"And no idea whether your companions survived," she said, and I nodded. "I'm so sorry. I wish I could tell you more. Let us hope Lienna can help us."</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>In the Mulsantir prison, they try to recruit Groznek the hagspawn but he refuses to help.</em>
</p><p>Groznek said, "I am trapped in this existence as an outcast through no fault of my own. I gladly accept my fate since it will bring me the peace which has eluded me. Go now. I do not wish to speak to you any longer." He sat down on his cot with his back to me.</p><p>I said, "Before I came to this land, my closest friend was a tiefling. Do you know of them?" He said nothing. "Their bloodlines have been corrupted by devils, so are all assumed to be evil. They are not. She was noble and brave. When she was forced to face up to her heritage, she chose to reject it and fight on the side of good. Will you not do the same?" He still said nothing. "Very well. We are staying at The Sloop if you should change your mind. Ask the jailer to send us a message."</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>After defeating Okku and recruiting Gann and Kaelyn, they take rooms at the Sloop to plan their next move. Safiya comes to Nyssachrix's room to talk. Nyssachrix has been experiencing pleasant but confusing feelings about her, and she strikes about for conversational subjects so Safiya will stay longer.</em>
</p><p>When I brought up Kaelyn, Safiya grew cold. "That servant of...I've never trusted people of faith. They live their lives divorced from reason. Kaelyn is no exception. You can hear in her voice a terminal innocence. If you told her that faith would feed her, she'd happily starve to death and die in prayer."</p><p>"Don't blame faith," I said. "I've seen just as many people blinded by knightly oaths or the desire to defend the innocent. And I've known many people of faith who are insightful, educated and open to new ideas."</p><p>She frowned, but said, "All right. I admit I have a strong prejudice against the faithful. And to be fair, I don't mistrust her commitment. As long as our goals coincide she will be a strong ally to us all. She is, in her very blood, a creature of devotion and integrity."</p><p>We eventually moved onto talking about our pasts. "Were...I mean <em>are</em> you and your mother close?"</p><p>"My mother is the headmistress of the Academy of Shapers and Binders. She was a rather inconsistent parent...sometimes very protective and forgiving, other times strict and callous. I often felt like a valued possession, not a daughter."</p><p>"And you still feel your promise to her is more important than returning to the Academy?"</p><p>She looked away. "No. The promise was just a convenient excuse. I want to see you through to the end of this mystery." She looked at me again. "There are very few people in this world who I trust." She smiled. "And one of them mildly defines the definition of a person." I was almost offended, until I realized she meant Kaji. "For...whatever reason," she continued, "I...I trust you. Whatever happened at the Academy is...probably over and...beyond my control. But you I can still help."</p><p>We locked gazes and, as I looked into her eyes, there was that feeling again. It was a connection between us unlike anything I had ever felt before. She reached out to take my hand and suddenly I felt flush. Then, as though realizing something was wrong, she dropped my hand and turned away. I think she was blushing.</p><p>I suddenly felt that I needed to change the subject. Without thinking, I blurted out, "Have you heard those voices again?"</p><p>She looked back at me, annoyance on her face. "I told you, it was just something about the barrow. Look I should go."</p><p>She got up and moved to the door. "Wait," I said, getting up. "Please stay." She stopped but seemed hesitant. I knew that this was a very private subject for her, and I had to make her see that I could understand. "I hear voices too," I admitted with difficulty.</p><p>She turned to me slowly, her face clouded with anger. "You think this is funny? You think you can mock me about it like you did in the theater?"</p><p>"No!" I said. "Safiya, I swear. Yes, I lied to you then, and I'm sorry. That was stupid. But I also said I'd never lie to you again, and that was true. Safiya, I've never told <em>anyone</em> about this. And I think you of all people can understand why."</p><p>She hesitated. Finally she said, "Do you swear you are telling the truth? Because, so help me, I'll turn around and you will never see me again if you lie about this."</p><p>"I swear," I said. "Please, sit. Let me tell you about my voices."</p><p>Reluctantly she sat on the edge of the bed. I paced a bit, trying to find the words. "I've heard the voices as long as I can remember. They are whispers. What I said in the theater, about hearing a babble of voices, that's what I hear. It's like...like the ocean. A nonstop rush of waves, in and out, louder and softer. It's almost soothing even. But now and then, a voice rises above the others and I can hear it. Sometimes they talk to each other, arguing. They laugh a lot, finding humor in everything. They tell me things and they suggest what I should do. Like in the portal room in the Shadow Veil, when I went over to get that book. They told me where it was and that I should take it." I pointed to it on the nightstand. "And it was a book about spirit-eaters."</p><p>I sat down on the bed next to her, staring at the floor. "I don't know what they are but I think they have something to do with my power. You see, I don't know why I'm a warlock. I know the power must come from a pact, but I've never made such a pact. I think my mother, or maybe my father, must have made one for me. They paid a price so that I would have power. And I think they made a pact with the fey, and somehow it is the voices of the Feywild I hear." I forced myself to meet her gaze, and I shrugged. "But I don't know if that's who they are or not. They won't tell me, just giggling when I ask." I rolled my eyes. "Like they are doing now."</p><p>She looked at me in wonder. "I've never...never met anyone I felt I could tell about this before. Some of what you're saying is the same with me. I've heard them as long as I can remember. Whispers, words, shouts, and mutterings. Not all the time like you, but often. Sometimes at a deafening pitch, sometimes so quiet I barely notice, but it's clear that I'm the only person hearing them."</p><p>She looked off, remembering. "For a very, very long time I...I thought the voices were a sign that my mind was...peculiar at best and...fatally unhinged at worst. They don't control me or force me into action but, like you said, they sometimes make suggestions. Most of the time it's just gibberish. Fragments of words, sentences so quiet they might as well be a mumble. But every once in a while, they dissuade me from making a foolish mistake or warn me when an unscrupulous classmate is trying to deceive me."</p><p>"And you don't know their source?"</p><p>She shook her head. "I've tried every divining cantrip, every scrying spell in the Academy library, and they've told me nothing. The voices seem to be coming from both within and without." She thought for a bit. "They aren't as...frivolous as yours sound. They've certainly never giggled." I had to smile at that. "It sounds like our voices may be from a different source."</p><p>We sat there in silence for a bit, and then I said, "Thank you for telling me about those voices."</p><p>"No, thank <em>you</em>. It's nice to see I'm not the only one." After a moment, she said, "It's getting late. I suppose I should go back to my own room."</p><p>I didn't want her to go, but couldn't think of a reason to ask her to stay so I just nodded.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>Nyssachrix hears the witches are going to take away a girl named Yelina to train her as a witch, but the girl doesn't want to go.</em>
</p><p>"Don't you want to learn magic?"</p><p>She kicked her heels against the legs of the chair. "I dunno. Maybe."</p><p>"You could if you went with the lady."</p><p>"No. She's mean!"</p><p>"Well, she's got a face like a fish under that mask. You'd be mean too if you had a fish face."</p><p>Yelina giggled. "Yeah, I bet she does, too."</p><p>"You know, I was good at magic when I was really young, just like you. And you know what? Nobody, not even the mean ladies, tells me what to do anymore. Not even Sheva."</p><p>"Really?" she asked.</p><p>I nodded. "And I have friends like Okku here."</p><p>"He's pretty," she said. "Like a rainbow.</p><p>Okku grunted but I ignored him. "Magic is fun, but it's hard too. You need someone to help you learn about it. But once you do, then <em>you'll</em> be one of the Witches and <em>you</em> can decide what happens here. People have to listen to you."</p><p>"Well...I guess that'd be good."</p><p>"And Misha can still come visit you."</p><p>She looked up at me with hope in her eyes. "You think so? Kids get taken away, they don't come back. I don't know if Misha can come."</p><p>"Telthors--people like Misha--go where they want. And the reason it seems like kids don't come back is magic takes a long time to learn. They just haven't come back <em>yet</em>. I know that every one of the Witches was once a little girl from Mulsantir, just like you. So what do you say?"</p><p>"Well, I guess so. If Misha can come."</p><p>Her dad came bustling in, obviously having been listening at the door. "That's great, sweetie. The nice lady will come tomorrow and you can go with here, all right?"</p><p>"Yeah," she said, starting to get excited. "And then I can learn magic. And then I'll show that mean lady why it's not nice to be mean."</p><p>We left her with her dreams of power as I wondered if I had just created a monster. Still, the Witches would have taken her anyhow so better she should cooperate and learn.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>They stop at the Ice Troll Lodge, a berserker hangout.</em>
</p><p>Jurak said, "Feel free to join any of the competitions around the lodge." He eyed my small frame and added, "Though I'm not sure they are your kind of games." He winked to show he meant no offense.</p><p>"Thank you, Jurak. And I'm tougher than I look. I've felled massive fire giants and ancient dragons so I think I can handle a few drunk musclemen." I, too, kept my tone light.</p><p>He laughed appreciatively. "Well, your spirit is certainly strong. But understand we test physical mettle here, not magic. Magic is for those with bodies too feeble to handle weapons."</p><p>"Really? Because I've always heard weapons are for those with minds too feeble to handle magic."</p><p>He laughed again and slapped me on the shoulder. "Stranger, I think you'll do fine around here."</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>In the lodge they meet a spirit shaman named Nak'kai, who knows Gann.</em>
</p><p>Nak'kai looked at him steadily. "Then you should look deeper at the world around you, Gann-of-Dreams. <em>Their</em> gods are spirits of a different sort, and they leave their marks, whether you believe them or not." To me he said, "Your new god of the dead is a young god, and has a narrow eye, but that is spirit gossip."</p><p>"Narrow eye?" I asked.</p><p>"He means stubborn," Gann explained. "Only sees a narrow view of things. In many ways, he is like much of your gods and your priests."</p><p>Irritated, I said, "Gann, I'm always amused when someone with a narrow view condemns others with narrow views. I don't attack your beliefs, so I would appreciate you not attacking mine." I might not be the most devout worshiper of Selune, but I did my rituals when I could find the time.</p><p>"Attack?" Gann said in mock surprise. "I think you've mistaken 'attack' for 'fact'. But if it will make you less defensive, I shall refrain."</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>Nyssachrix goes back to Shadow Mulsantir, where she uses her power to grant Eternal Rest to the spirit of the priest guarding the Furnace.</em>
</p><p>"What just happened?" asked Safiya a bit suspiciously. "You said you could offer him rest. What kind of rest?"</p><p>I told her what I had done, freeing him from his bonds and ushering his soul to the City of Judgment. I added, "You seem relieved. Why? What did you think I did?"</p><p>She hesitated. "There was one thing I didn't tell you about the spirit-eater legends. In some anecdotes, the spirit-eater feeds on nature spirits, disrupting the delicate balance of the land. In other tellings, the spirit-eater can supposedly feed on the souls of living people and, presumably, the souls of the undead. I suppose you would know better then I. I guess I was afraid that...well, I don't really see you as the type to eat people's souls, but...I'm glad I was right." She looked thoughtful. "I do not remember anyone ever finding such a constructive way to use this ability. This might be a first."</p><p>I was a little offended that she had even considered the possibility that I would do such a terrible thing as consume souls, but I let it go. Instead I said, "It's certainly something to add to your book."</p><p>She looked startled, like she had been caught at something. "Book?"</p><p>"Safiya, you are an academic in the presence of a legendary curse. You would be a poor scholar if you weren't keeping careful notes on your observations of the progress of this...malady. It's fine. Maybe it will help the next person. Not that I intend there to be a next person, but you never know."</p><p>As we walked away from the furnace Kaelyn said, "I'm not sure <em>how</em> you did what you just did, but that was a mercy. To help trapped souls take their journey to the afterlife is a great gift. But why did you assist only the priest?"</p><p>"Because many of those in the Furnace were Faithless," I said. "I'm not sure their fates in the afterlife are better than their fates as undead."</p><p>"I...I understand," she said. "It is a difficult choice."</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>In another part of Shadow Mulsantir they find the body of a man who had blundered in his attempt to become a lich. His soul is now trapped in a phylactery, and Nyssachrix decides to free him.</em>
</p><p>I looked over the ritual. It was not that complicated. "I would rather try it myself."</p><p>"I suppose it doesn't matter who speaks the words," Safiya said reluctantly, "but if any of them are mispronounced."</p><p>"I said no, Safiya," I answered testily. "Now stand back while I finish this rite."</p><p>"As you wish. A lifetime of training counts for little after all." She stepped back sulkily.</p><p>I performed the ritual and felt the man's soul freed from the phylactery. The body crumbled into dust, at which point the death knights attacked. We were ready for that and destroyed them. These seemed like a safe enough place to rest so we did so. Safiya still seemed mad so I took her aside and said, "If the teacher does all the work, the student learns nothing."</p><p>"But the student has to do work appropriate to her level of learning. A spell like that is very complicated. I know you have a natural talent, but you don't understand the discipline of those kinds of spells and rituals. You were lucky."</p><p>"I may have a natural talent, but I <em>do</em> study. Even before I met you. Come on, Safiya. You of all people know I was ready for a spell of that complexity. Now <em>making</em> the phylactery I couldn't have done. But this was a pretty simple unbinding ritual."</p><p>"Well, I suppose," she admitted. "I just don't want anything to happen to you."</p><p>I scoffed. "We are wandering a city on the Plane of Shadow after releasing the souls of a thousand brutal criminals, while an insatiable hunger threatens to devour me. What could possibly happen?"</p><p>That got a small smile. "You're right. I worry too much."</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>Nyssachrix speaks with Gann about each of their companions.</em>
</p><p>"And what do you see when you look at me?" I asked.</p><p>He raised an eyebrow. "It is hard to see you for all the spirits which surround you. When I first met you, I thought you a shaman like I. But you are not. The spirits they fly around you like moths around a torch, daring to get close enough to get burned. How did you attract so many...admirers?"</p><p>"I do not know." At his skeptical look I said, "Truly, I do not know. I was not even aware I was surrounded with spirits. Not exactly. I don't see them as you do."</p><p>"But surely you knew they were there."</p><p>I thought about it. "I suppose I did, but I didn't know what they were. Imagine hearing footsteps outside your door. No, that's not right. Imagine a man who has never heard music being surrounded by an orchestra. He would not understand what he was hearing, he would just know it was there."</p><p>"And it might drive him mad."</p><p>I grinned. "I suppose it might."</p><p>"Still, it seems your...curse never need go hungry."</p><p>I was shocked by this idea, but realized he was right. I could sense them, smell them, taste them around me now. And I knew that if I needed to, I could reach out and devour them. Yet it would be self defeating, like a man staving off starvation by eating his own flesh.</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Ashenwood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Upon the advice of the Witches, they travel by boat to Ashenwood to seek out a powerful spirit known as the Wood Man.</em>
</p><p>I grasped the amulet I wore. It had great sentimental value to me, but maybe it was time it found another wearer. Somehow that seemed right. It had been a gift to another, and then to me, and now it must go to someone else. I found Safiya and said, "I have something for you, and I want to tell you its story." I handed her my amulet and I said to her, "Long ago, I met a farmer named Shandra..."</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>Nyssachrix drives off the frost giants holding the spirit shrine.</em>
</p><p>I found the stump and, within it, the sacred pool. The water was clear and pure, even without the dryad present, but I could feel the emptiness, like a house with no resident. I knew what we had to do.</p><p>We returned to the berserker telthor. I said, "The giants are defeated. I just need to put a spirit essence in the sacred pool."</p><p>"Terrific news," he said joyfully. "I must say, I sense immediately that there was something different about you. I am always here should you need my help."</p><p>"Um, yeah, about that. What if I told you I possessed a rare power that could grant what you seek?"</p><p>He frowned. "I would suspect you're sweetening a dark truth. What are you really saying?"</p><p>"I can replace the guardian spirit. With you. But you must allow me to...well...consume you."</p><p>It took him a moment but suddenly he struck a battle-ready pose. "Deceiving monster! You will not complete your conquest of this wood while I stand."</p><p>"No, wait!" I cried. "I meant no deceit. I am not attacking you. I am saying I can transport your spirit into the sacred pool. You would be the new guardian of the sanctuary. If you don't believe me, ask Okku."</p><p>"This is true, loyal defender of the wood," said Okku. "The one I travel with is the spirit-eater, but she controls her hunger and guides her power with a compassionate hand. You have my word that no harm will come to you."</p><p>The telthor hesitated, but said, "Great Bear God, I believe you. If this is what you need of me, then I submit. I have spent my entire existence watching over this place. If my sacrifice can guarantee its sanctity for the future, then it'd be my honor."</p><p>He knelt before me. Carefully I reached out and pulled his essence into me, holding but not consuming it. It was like asking a thirsty man to hold water in his mouth without swallowing, but my will was stronger than that of the beast inside me. Carefully I walked back to the island and the tree stump. There, I ushered his spirit into the pool. I felt him flow into the land and spread out, forming a barrier around the island. His form appeared over the pool. "Thank you, spirit-eater. I was unsure, even with the Bear God's assurance, but I am pleased my suspicions were wrong. I will watch this sanctuary and no evil will ever set foot here again. In return I have a gift for you." He reached out to me and I felt a small amount of his spirit energy enter into me. "It is not much, but it is the least I can do for you."</p><p>It helped a little, staving off the hunger for a time. I bowed in thanks and we departed the island.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>She finds a great treant named Gnarlthorn who is dying of the blight. She offers to help.</em>
</p><p>Gnarlthorn said, "You are welcome to try, little one, but I hope you won't be offended if I continue dying anyhow."</p><p>"I would be very offended, mighty tree. Do not die before I return or I shall be quite cross."</p><p>"I shall do my best," he chuckled weakly.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>They travel to Immil Vale to find the Red Tree, a site sacred to the nature goddess Chauntea.</em>
</p><p>I approached the Red Tree and anointed myself with the mixture I had created. I remembered back to my childhood and some of the rituals I had seen. I reached out and touched the tree. "Chauntea, Great Mother of the land, divine warden of all that grows, know that the Ashenwood is stricken with a powerful blight. Grant me your blessing, that I might reverse the damage it has wrought."</p><p>A flood of warmth embraced my body, and I felt for an instant as if the ground had been taken out from beneath me. I was floating in a place removed from time or space as I knew them. The pangs of spirit hunger receded and I knew relief for the first time since I had awakened in the barrow cavern. Wherever I was, I suffered no longer. For a moment, I felt a familiar presence which I couldn't place at first. Then I remembered. It was the same sensation I had at the Haven, when Shandra had spoken in my mind. There was no voice now just a feeling. Then suddenly the world rushed back in to fill the void, and I was at the tree once more. My hunger remained. Nothing had change except that in my hand, I now held an extraordinary crystal bottle.</p><p>"Thank you, Great Mother," I breathed. I felt tears in my eyes. I didn't know if I'd imagined the presence or not, but it was a bittersweet moment.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>They near the cave of a bheur, a hag of ice and cold, hoping she can help them douse the magical fire which threatens Ashenwood.</em>
</p><p>As I studied the entrance to the cave, I said to Okku, "It's four days travel back to Ashenwood to finish our goals there. Then another eight to Mulsantir and the shadow realm there. More than a tenday until I get more...food." I turned to him. "Do you understand?"</p><p>He growled and said, "You have struggled to resist your hunger, little one. I am loath to see you give into it even once, but I understand your position. These elementals use spirit energy, but they are not telthors. They have as much in common with telthors as shed clumps of my fur did with me when I was flesh. I will not think less should you choose to feed on an elemental, though I suggest you not be a glutton about it for fear of waking the beast rather than causing it to slumber."</p><p>I fed on the first orglash we found and, though it relieved my hunger, I felt it increase my craving. I resolved not to do that again unless my hunger was dire. And even then I might be better off feeding on my own spirits than those around me.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>They return to Ashenwood to douse the fire, and at its heart find a creature called Shape of Fire.</em>
</p><p>As it weakened, I reached out and felt his tortured self. Using my power I gently guided his soul out of his prison and on its way to his final judgment.</p><p>But he wouldn't go! His link to the Elemental Plane of Fire gave him the strength to resist me, even though his struggles seemed feeble. I could not just leave him in his prison, but I knew of nothing else. Finally I had to tear him from his bindings and fling him away from me, his soul screaming as it was taken for judgment. It was more brutal than what I had intended and left me shaken.</p><p>I opened my eyes to see the others watching me. Kaelyn looked disappointed. "One must do what they can to aid a sufferer in carrying their burden, not speed them to their destination. I understand why you did this, but I wish we had sought another way." She turned away from me, sadly.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>At the berserker garrison near Ashenwood they try to get help from Dalenka, the Witch who commands them. She refuses.</em>
</p><p>Dalenka said, "The telthors are the life's blood of this place. They are devoted to the land in both life and afterlife. To deny them their charge after untold ages of dedication is an immeasurable cruelty. No matter what your intentions, you cannot deny that you would tear them from it if it meant prolonging your own accursed life."</p><p>I opened my mouth to deny the charge, but stopped. I had sworn I would never feed, and yet I had consumed an orglash. But that was different, right? It wasn't a living thing. And then, in my frustration, I tore Shape of Fire brutally from his prison. Did I do it to help him? Or help myself to his energy? What was next? I could consume spirits because they were just animals? Then maybe I could consume a few souls, because I would save more than I slew. Was I on the path Ammon Jerro had taken?</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>They defeat all of the problems in Ashenwood, and this frees the Wood Man. But the tree god doesn't trust Nyssachrix and her spirit eater curse.</em>
</p><p>The Wood Man rumbled, "<b>You cannot defeat your own nature. You must be what you are...and in being, you must finally succumb. To change your nature...to return to what you once were...most such changes are impossible. Burn a forest to ash, and you can only plant anew.</b>"</p><p>"No," I said firmly. "I am my own nature. This hunger is simply a new burden. I have already found a positive use for it, using it to free the souls of the undead. I will continue to redirect it until I can eliminate it." I understood his mistrust, his prejudice against my kind, because all we had done was take from him. That was when I knew what I must do. "You are weak, injured. I can at least bestow some of my life force upon you...to try to set things right."</p><p>The Wood Man studied me thoughtfully. "<b>Such an act would defy the nature of your hunger...and teach it to <em>obey</em> you, perhaps.</b>"</p><p>I closed my eyes and focused on my reserve of spirit energy. Always the flow had been in, but I had spent my whole life learning to analyze and direct energy. As I examined it, it seemed obvious, like opening a gate to change the path of water in a field of crops. I reached out and touched the Wood Man--and was nearly overwhelmed.</p><p>He contained a massive amount of energy. It was truly a feast, and he was still too weak to fight me. As I beheld the ocean of sustenance before me, I realized I could feed for years, maybe centuries, off of it. Others had tried and failed, but that was because they had gorged. If I sipped from the reservoir, my craving would not grow and I would live. I would keep the hunger under control, dwelling here in the Ashenwood where I could hurt no one else. For my lifetime, no other creature would suffer.</p><p>Except for the Wood Man, who would be my prisoner. I would be like a vampire, keeping a single subject in a dungeon so I could sup at my leisure without the tedium of hunting for new victims. Or a hag who kept a prisoner with a ring of regeneration, eating his flesh every day and having it renew every night.</p><p>This craving, these thoughts, were not mine. They belonged to the emptiness inside me. Nobody controlled me. No force dictated my actions. I pushed the hunger back down, and it screamed and smashed against the walls of the cage I had built inside me. But I was steadfast, immovable. Finally, it obeyed, and I felt my life force flow from me into the Wood Man.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>On their way back to the garrison, they discuss the Wood Man's observation the spirit eater curse may be the work of Myrkul.</em>
</p><p>"Filthy gods and their games," Gann snorted. "The spirits of Rashemen have no need of gods to guard the deadgates. Yet the humans...the Rashemi..." He shook his head. "You should have more respect for the spirits. They come at my beck and call, and they are far more powerful than your 'god of the dead', whichever version of him dances in his graveyard now."</p><p>"I do respect the spirits. You should have more respect for the gods. The blight on Ashenwood. The cure I got from Chauntea. And of course this curse within me. How much more proof do you need? I fear for your destiny should you remain one of the Faithless."</p><p>"Ah, will you, too, threaten me with this mythical wall if I do not blindly follow your beliefs?"</p><p>I cast a look of exasperation upwards. "Gann, say you buy a ring of flying and I know the merchant was a charlatan. I tell you that if you leap off a cliff you will fall to your death. That is not a threat. It is a warning."</p><p>"Have you seen this wall? Spoken with the gods? I know the spirits, see them, and speak to them. They are real."</p><p>"You've never seen the Sword Coast. So I guess you think I'm a fool for believing I grew up there."</p><p>"That is not the same. Again, have you seen the gods? Met them? All you know are stories, bandied about by priests with their hands out for alms. Religion spreads like a disease, and those who carry this affliction are always trying to infect others."</p><p>My frustration with him grew. "Have I <em>ever </em>tried to change your mind? Even Kaelyn, has she <em>ever</em> tried to convert you? You are the only one who constantly brings up the subject, trying to convince me that a lifetime of worship has been a mistake. Why does it matter to you?"</p><p>"Because you are far too intelligent to believe in myth, and it pains me to see you waste your time chasing shadows."</p><p>"It's my time to waste, Gann," I snapped. "Now stop talking for a while, if that is possible for you."</p><p>I was angry at him for spoiling the sense of victory I felt for having helped heal Ashenwood, but as we reached the garrison I realized it wouldn't have mattered. Regardless of the good we had done here, we had also killed innocent men. We stopped to bury the berserkers and then somberly departed on the boat.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>On the boat ride back to Mulsantir, Nyssachrix asks Kaelyn about the Second Crusade and the Wall of the Faithless.</em>
</p><p>I said, "What of what Darovik said? He said the Wall is a symbol of the covenant between gods and mortals, and that to tear it down could, let's see, I think he said 'crack the very foundations of the Planes'."</p><p>"He speaks from his teachings, not from truth. The covenant existed before the Wall and it will remain after."</p><p>"But as I understand it, it's not about the Wall. It's about mortals undoing the acts of the gods. Even you said it would take the God of the Dead to unmake the Wall."</p><p>"If he will not take action against this, then we cannot stand by and do nothing."</p><p>"What if he's right, though? There are worse things than the Wall. The other thing Darovik said is that if you tear down the Wall, something else will take its role, possibly something worse."</p><p>"I have heard these arguments many times," she said stiffly. "Are you trying to dissuade me from my course?"</p><p>"No, Kaelyn. I agree with you that the Wall is unjust. Look at Safiya. She is a good person, warm and compassionate. And Gann. Sure he's vain and selfish and petty and...what was my point? Oh, but he doesn't deserve the cruelty of the Wall. I'm just saying that maybe there is another choice. Remember what we talked about before, about me wanting you to challenge my ideas? Well, I'm going to do the same with you. We all need people to question us and our decisions, so we don't become so blinded by our goals that we lose track of the people we are stepping on along the way."</p><p>Her face hardened. "I do not feel I have 'stepped on' anyone while seeking justice. I wish only to prevent suffering, it is all I have ever wished both in the house of Kelemvor and the house of Ilmater."</p><p>"I know, I know. I'm sorry about my choice of words. Look, let me tell you a story about a man named Ammon Jerro."</p><p>I wasn't that good a storyteller, but I had run over Jerro's life in my own mind many times, still trying to resolve the anger and hatred I felt for him even now. I led her through what I knew of his life, his original noble intent, and his increasing blindness that finally led to him committing acts of great evil in the name of good. She listened carefully to my story and was silent when I was done. She thanked me and agreed that she would consider what I had said.</p><p>And after she'd left, I realized she still hadn't told me about the Second Crusade.</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Coveya Kurg'annis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>They travel to the Wells of Lurue where Okku faces his ancestors. The bear spirits attack and the group destroys them. Afterwards, Nyssachrix talks to Okku.</em>
</p><p>"Do you remember more about the spirit-eater?" I asked.</p><p>"A little. He was the first to best me in combat. You were the second."</p><p>"And the third," I teased gently.</p><p>He growled but continued. "He told me he had slain a madman, the bearer of the curse before him. As a 'reward' for his act of justice, the hunger passed to him. When he defeated me, he said he was convinced he could end this curse. Clearly he was wrong."</p><p>"Not so wrong," I said. "His idea was sound. Wall up the hunger deep in a well-protected cave. He just didn't realize someone would find a way in. And a way out." I frowned. "But why? I could understand why someone would infect himself. Well, not <em>understand</em> because I can't see how anyone would consider this a gift. But certainly someone like the uthraki or those people in the dream might have broken in to get this supposed gift. But why send me?"</p><p>"Have you any enemies?"</p><p>"Lots," I laughed. "Enemies ranging from dockside thugs to githyanki sword stalkers to powerful creatures from the Abyss and the Nine Hells." I frowned. "But no theater owners or Red Wizards. I have no connections to anyone here. The only thing I can think of is the Sword of Gith. But if that's all she wanted, why not just kill me after?"</p><p>We sat in silence for a while longer and then I said, "I wanted to apologize, Okku."</p><p>"For what?"</p><p>"For not handling things better with your ancestors. I have a temper, I know. I should have chosen my words more wisely."</p><p>"Words," he spat. "Words are for humans. Words are what twisted them and made them forget what was important. No, little one, action was what was needed. We did what had to be done."</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>They travel to the Sunken City to speak with the Slumbering Coven, and wait on the beach for nightfall. Safiya, Okku and Kaelyn have each offered Nyssachrix their next levels of influence rewards.</em>
</p><p>There was a pregnant pause. We all pointedly avoided looking at Gann, but he said, "Ah, is it my turn now? Was I supposed to bring a gift to this little party? Alas, nobody informed me of the occasion."</p><p>"No, Gann," I said. "That's not what this is about. You are already a great help to the group." Although I liked some of Gann's qualities, he and I were certainly not as close as the rest of us. In many ways that was his doing as he carefully kept us all at a distance.</p><p>"I should certainly think so. Why I am wittier than Safiya, wiser than Kaelyn, and more handsome than old King Bear even with his blinding rainbow hues. You would be hard-pressed to find a companion more capable."</p><p>"Or more humble," I observed.</p><p>"Humility is for the weak and foolish, for those who must make excuses for their mediocrity by claiming they do not believe themselves better than others. I <em>know</em> I am better than others, and it would be dishonest of me to deny it."</p><p>"That's enough, Gann," I said a little impatiently. Leave it to him to interrupt a warm moment and destroy the mood.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>After speaking with the Slumbering Coven, Nyssachrix decides to put an end to their evil.</em>
</p><p>We awoke with a start in the real chamber. Magical forces stormed in the area as Gann and I leapt to our feet. The hags were standing, their shields gone, their faces masks of anger. "What have you done?" asked Safiya in shock.</p><p>"Just making friends like I always do."</p><p>Facing nine powerful spellcasters was certainly something new. A phenomenal amount of magical energy arced through the room, blasting and buffeting us. I reached out with my greatest power and pulled at all their life forces with one great sweep, but they were stronger than other foes. I weakened them greatly but none died. However, as we blasted them with weapon and spell, they began to fall. They even did me the courtesy of summoning shadow allies, and I reached out and ushered another soul to the City of Judgment as well as sating my growing hunger.</p><p>Finally the room was still, the nine hags lying among the many corpses which had been at their feet. Safiya was horrified. "We have destroyed one of the greatest bodies of knowledge that has ever existed."</p><p>"Maybe," I said, "but we have also destroyed one of the greatest sources of evil in this plane."</p><p>"Then what we did was right," said Kaelyn. "I never felt comfortable seeking aid from such foul and despicable creatures."</p><p>"Did you get the answers you sought?" asked Okku.</p><p>I looked at Safiya, who was still struggling with the enormity of what we had done. I nodded. "Yes, but it merely gave us more questions. Come, we are not finished. We must free the prisoners in the Skein."</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>With some questions answered the group takes the road back to Mulsantir.</em>
</p><p>On our second night, it was I who ended up sitting off alone, away from the camp. And it was Safiya who came up to sit next to me. "Do you mind if I sit here?" she asked after she had done so.</p><p>"No, of course not."</p><p>"I wasn't sure. You seem to have been...avoiding me since we left the Coven. Or am I imagining that."</p><p>I paused. I hadn't realized it but she was right. There were issues I didn't want to deal with so I was avoiding them. "I guess I have been. Sorry, it's not you...not exactly."</p><p>"I suppose I understand. Masked witches, eldritch hags, and a red wizard traveling alongside. Perhaps you are tired of meeting exotic, arcane women."</p><p>"Well, I can't say the first two on that list are to my liking."</p><p>"Yes, well, be careful. Magical women make for dangerous mates. Um, I mean friends."</p><p>I felt myself blushing and I was glad it was dark. Trying to keep my voice steady I said, "Spirit-eaters are dangerous partners as well, but I think you are up to the challenge."</p><p>"Well I...I can't say I...you are rather forward, aren't you?" I wondered if she was glad it was dark as well. She laughed. "Listen to us, bantering like lazy students." She paused. "I've been meaning to ask you. I realize that dreams are a rather...personal subject. However, if you're willing, I'd like to hear about the dreams you had with the Coven."</p><p>I swallowed. She was the one person I <em>didn't</em> want to talk to about the dreams, and yet the one I knew I <em>had</em> to talk to.  I told her about the first two dreams but hesitated when it came to the third. This was the hardest one to tell her about. "I saw a wizard in red. She looked just like you. And Araman was there."</p><p>Interested she said, "Really? <em>Was</em> she me? Did she recognize you? Call herself Safiya? And what was Araman doing there?"</p><p>"I didn't catch the woman's name, but she spoke to me as if she knew me well."</p><p>"Oh...well...did you two...I mean...she spoke to you in a...familiar fashion but you didn't get her name?"</p><p>"Don't worry, it wasn't <em>that</em> kind of dream"</p><p>"Oh, of course it wasn't! I mean...<em>obviously</em> not! I mean...it's fine if it was but...you know what I mean."</p><p>We discussed the implications of the dreams, especially the possibility that Akachi's brother, Ahrraman, was the Araman from the Academy.</p><p>"How strange," she said. "You think he could have lived this long."</p><p>I shook my head. "I'm not sure. I think many of us are just characters in this play. I'm the Betrayer. He had three lieutenants. The solar sought justice - that's Kaelyn. The dragon had sworn an oath to Akachi - that's Okku. The lich sought knowledge of the gods - that's Gann."</p><p>"And who am I?"</p><p>I felt myself blushing again. It was obvious who she was, and I sympathized with Akachi. The thought of Safiya suffering like Bishop had, like Akachi's beloved had, that was something I didn't think I could face. I knew I loved her but I couldn't tell her so. "I haven't figured that out yet," I hedged. "I don't really see you as my little brother."</p><p>She laughed. "I should hope not."</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>Back in Mulsantir, Nyssachrix speaks with the Sleeper, one of the Slumbering Coven's prisoners in the Skein.</em>
</p><p>She said, "I do not weep for them. I weep for your foolish actions which could doom countless others. I knew their evil for what it was. I lived in countless tormented dreams while in their clutches, yet I would return to my nightmare if it would bring back their knowledge."</p><p>I paused. "From anyone else, I would dismiss your comments as naïve and short-sighted. But since you were their victim, I respect your position. I, however, feel that nothing is worth the torment they visited on the dreams of the people of Rashemen. Libraries hold information just as easily and don't engage in torture, murder and the consumption of human flesh."</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Thaymount</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>They travel to the Academy of Shapers and Binders. In the basement, they enter a ward set up for people who have lost their souls.</em>
</p><p>If the identity of the first person in the ward was a surprise, the second nearly knocked me off my feet. I stood there in shock, looking down at the body before me. If I had listed every person I had ever met in the order I wanted to see them again, although he might not be at the bottom of the list, he'd be very near it.</p><p>Safiya examined him and said, "I don't know this man." Then she saw my face. "Do you?"</p><p>"Yes," I said softly. "He stood with me as I fought a great evil. He also killed one of my closest friends and destroyed the village I grew up in. I had assumed he was dead."</p><p>Safiya said, "Well, he will be soon. Within a few days anyhow. He has no soul."</p><p>"I had always suspected as much," I mumbled. Still, I reminded myself he <em>had</em> helped defeat the King of Shadows and had felt genuine remorse--eventually--for Shandra's death and some of his past actions. "You say everyone in this ward gave up his soul voluntarily?"</p><p>"Under my mother, yes. I don't know if the rules are quite as strict nowadays."</p><p>Still, it was possible. Ammon Jerro's soul certainly didn't have a bright future, and being the subject of experiments might have seemed preferable to the fate that awaited him otherwise. He might have even been trying to atone for his sins. It didn't explain his presence <em>here</em> though. "I suppose we'll look for his soul in the depository as well. You said he has days?"</p><p>"Yes...well, probably. Subjects typically live a day or two, but his life force and will seem unusually strong. Either way, he's not going to die in the next few hours if that's what you mean."</p><p>I nodded. "Then we will finish searching the instructors' quarters first." I looked down at Jerro again. "From what you know of your mother's work, do you think <em>specific</em> souls are needed in that door? Ammon Jerro's soul is certainly damned, but I doubt his was the one she had in mind when she made her lock."</p><p>"Obviously I can't give you a definite answer, but my guess would be she has a specific soul in mind. Otherwise it would be too easy for Araman or anyone else with access to the depository to find equivalent souls."</p><p>We explored more of the level, eventually finding a pair of pit fiends. They admitted to having Ammon Jerro's soul, as well as a soul given to them by Nefris. The latter had to be one of the keys. I asked the fiends their price for the souls and then said I would be back.</p><p>We left to finish searching the quarters. Kaelyn, in concern, said, "Are you truly going to trade the souls of innocents to those fiends?"</p><p>"Of course not. I just don't know what I <em>will</em> do."</p><p>"We could slay them. We have destroyed stronger evil beasts in our time."</p><p>"Yes, but I imagine they aren't carrying the souls in their pockets."</p><p>"True," said Safiya. "And before you ask, no we couldn't attack them after the exchange. When dealing with infernal pacts, both parties are protected from harm during the actual transactions. The rules were designed to protect the mortals rather than the fiends, but they cut both ways."</p><p>"Jerro can rot, for all I care," I said with vehemence. "But I will not sacrifice an innocent soul to satisfy your mother's insane whims." I realized that had come out more harshly then I meant. "Sorry. You know what I mean."</p><p>Safiya looked offended but said, "Very well. However I can tell you this: if my mother sealed that door, it will take a phenomenal amount of power to defeat it. If Araman was not able to, neither will we."</p><p>With Nefris dead, that left one local expert on souls. We returned upstairs to consult with Master Poruset. He said he could fuse two souls together to create the contradictory soul the devils wanted, but such a construct would be unstable and fly apart. I didn't want to do that because it would mean damning two souls instead of one. Then I stopped. Or would it? I thought about what I knew of infernal pacts and I grinned. That might just work. "Yes, I shall bring you the souls you wish." And I realized I might be able to free Jerro as well.</p><p>We went to the depository and looked at the soul directory for the conditions the devils wanted. It didn't take long. Then I located two student souls, two with very particular characteristics.</p><p>I brought the two contradictory souls to Master Poruset. He took them and fused them in his forge. When he was done, he handed me a housing. "The entire thing is completely unstable," he warned. "These two souls are in direct opposition to each other. It will fly apart eventually."</p><p>"I'm counting on it," I assured him. "Thank you, Master Poruset."</p><p>I returned to the pit fiends. "I wish to make a trade. You offer the soul of Ammon Jerro and the other damned soul you have. In return I will provide you with twenty thousand gold pieces and three souls: the souls of two students, and a third soul which is rich, poor, selfish and selfless."</p><p>The pit fiends looked at each other and snickered. "Of course," said Thael-ka. "And you wish to make this trade now?"</p><p>"I do."</p><p>They put their souls on the table and I placed mine as well as the gold. They looked over the two student souls first. Oronock said, "What? Why these souls are already damned! They have no value to us."</p><p>"Oh? Well, then, I guess you should have specified innocent souls. You merely said young, impressionable and easy to break. These are."</p><p>"And this third soul--what fraud is this? This soul has been grafted together artificially."</p><p>I smiled. "Again, your deal said nothing about artificial means. I gave you what you asked for."</p><p>Oronock said angrily, "Bah! Your use of trickery is cheap and despicable. It doesn't even deserve to be mentioned in the same breath as our use of it. Take your souls, mortal. But know this--no one bargains with a devil just once. And we always come out ahead in the final transaction." He smiled. "For you have given us two souls when we wanted just one. You have damned two, including a selfless soul."</p><p>I took the two souls which were my part of the transaction. "Yes, I have. Except, of course, that when this unnatural and unstable soul flies apart and becomes two again, you will have no claim on them. The deal was for the combined soul, not the separate ones. These two will go to the City of Judgment, as they should. And you will not be allowed to intervene, by the rules."</p><p>They roared. Thael-ka swore, "When the deal is broken, then we shall come back for our property!"</p><p>I shrugged. "At the time the deal was made, my offering fit the requirements so you have no grounds for declaring the deal void. However if you should come for these souls, I won't care. I'll be done with them."</p><p>"Foolish mortal," started Thael-ka.</p><p>"Yeah, I know, I know," I said rolling my eyes. "You will come for me. Your vengeance will be terrible. You will rip out my fingernails and force me to listen to bad puns for eternity. I've heard it from all the other fiends I've taken advantage of." I shook my head. "You know, for all the stories about how smart you all are, I've found you terribly easy to fool."</p><p>We left to the outraged bellows of the pit fiends. Kaelyn looked at me with a smile. "I trust you, but I admit I was very worried about how this situation would resolve itself. I am pleased that you found a way to get what we needed without endangering innocents."</p><p>We returned to the ward and I paused to stand over Ammon Jerro. I needed to know why he was here. I didn't like coincidences. For all I knew he was in league with Nefris and Lienna, a spy planted to watch me. I put the soul housing near him and his soul seeped out and re-entered his body.</p><p>His color improved and his eyes fluttered open. He looked around and his eyes focused on me. His face didn't register surprise, just puzzlement. He sat up and told me he had followed me, trying to prevent my abduction, but had been ambushed by Nefris and left in this state. I frowned at his explanation. As much as I hated to admit it, it made sense. He <em>had</em> been trying to atone for his actions, and trying to save me would have fit that plan.</p><p>Hesitantly I asked about him about the others. "Khelgar lived you said?" I asked, trying to hold my emotions in check.</p><p>"Yes. It is for the best he did not find the portal to the Shadow Plane. I do not think Nefris would have afforded him the clemency she gave me."</p><p>"Who else?"</p><p>"I believe the tiefling survived. I do not know if it was that coin of hers, or someone watching over her from below, but she avoided missteps at every turn. She leaped over every crevice, tumbled over past every rock, sometimes slipped into shadow when there was no other way to avoid death. She was out in front of us when the final collapse occurred. A wall of debris may have been all that prevented her from joining me in your pursuit." He paused. "Those are the only ones I <em>know</em> lived."</p><p>"Who didn't?"</p><p>"The elf girl, the paladin, the gnome. I saw each struck with or buried under stones far too large for any to survive. As for the sorceress and the gith, I do not know their fates." His tone implied he wasn't optimistic.</p><p>The news was both better and worse than I had hoped. And if Zhjaeve had lived, she might have been able to help those who had been killed or mortally injured. But that was a lot of ifs and mights. "Very well," I said. "You're free to go, Jerro."</p><p>He stood. "Would you like me to travel with you?" he asked gruffly. "I suspect you have gotten yourself into some trouble, and I would be honored to stand by your side again."</p><p>I turned to face him. "Nothing has changed between us. We are not friends. I tolerated you before as a necessary evil because I had no choice. I restored your soul for <em>my</em> benefit, because I had hoped you brought better news of the people I <em>do</em> care about. We are done now. My last gesture of goodwill is to let you leave. You would be well advised never to cross my path again."</p><p>"I understand," he said gravely. He opened his mouth to say more, but then closed it. He gave me a small nod of farewell and left the room.</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. City of Judgment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>When they have finished speaking with Myrkul, Nyssachrix uses her power to send Myrkul's soul to the City of Judgement for his final rest.</em>
</p>
<p>Safiya said to me, "So the old God of the Dead is nothing more than a passage in history. Forgive me if I do not weep for his passing."</p>
<p>"You <em>should</em> weep for him," I said. "Compassion would annoy him far more than contempt."</p><hr/>
<p>
  <em>They travel to the City of Judgement to tear down the Wall of the Faithless.</em>
</p>
<p>My reverie was interrupted as Gann said, "So this is the realm of the dead. If this is the final destination of the spirit, I am displeased."</p>
<p>"No, Gann," I said. "This is just a waypoint. From here souls--the souls of the Faithful anyhow--are sent to their appropriate afterlives."</p>
<p>"Appropriate afterlives?"</p>
<p>I sighed. "We can talk about it in depth later. Now is not the time." Still, he showed <em>some</em> interest which gave me hope he might not end in the Wall if we failed.</p><hr/>
<p>
  <em>Nyssachrix looks for the two books the lich Rammaq needs to achieve godhood.</em>
</p>
<p>We battled our way to the vaults. The first had nothing of use. At the second, the Vault Keeper told us gleefully, "The Tome of Katai is no longer here, Betrayer, and you shall <em>never</em> find it. Now, by Kelemvor's will, I shall slay you and end this Crusade once and for all!"</p>
<p>He fought well for a librarian, but wasn't a threat. I was sorry to slay him since I was glad he had gotten the tome away. I searched the vault just to be sure, but found nothing. We headed to the third vault and found the Vault Keeper there had not been so resourceful. After defeating the defenders, we found the Tome of the Dolorous Sage. Although I knew Rammaq needed both volumes to succeed, this one would give him much of the knowledge he needed to achieve godhood.</p>
<p>The tome was very old and fragile. I lifted it carefully off the shelf and dropped it on the floor. It shattered into bits of parchment and powder. Safiya was aghast. "What...what did you just do?"</p>
<p>"You think Rammaq would make a good god?"</p>
<p>"Well, no, but...couldn't you just have told him you couldn't find it?"</p>
<p>"He'll come search the vaults himself."</p>
<p>She shook her head. "I suppose I'm not surprised. Anyone who would destroy the Slumbering Coven has no respect for knowledge." I knew she still hadn't forgiven me for that, and maybe never would.</p><hr/>
<p>
  <em>They arrive at the Wall of the Faithless. Kelemvor is waiting for them and Nyssachrix argues with him about the Wall.</em>
</p>
<p>"No, spirit-eater," Kelemvor said. "The words you speak were mine, once, when I first rose to godhood. I granted mercy to False and Faithless alike, and men began to drift from the gods. I saw for myself the error of judging souls with the eyes of a mortal, and learned to judge them with the eyes of a god. As the heir of Akachi, you had the chance to set things right. To show the Planes that <em>some</em> justice--however cruel it may seem--is necessary to prevent the greater evil."</p>
<p>"No!" I said firmly. "I have seen too many follow that argument, justifying the slaughter of some to prevent the slaughter of others. You say without the Wall the Planes will collapse into Faithlessness, and yet you have never tried to find another method to convert people to faith. You tried doing nothing, showing mercy as you called it, but never actually dealt with the problem. You are too <em>afraid</em> to challenge the cruelty of the Wall."</p>
<p>He was unmoved by my emotion. "Call it what you will. No god may challenge the judgments of the dead. And your curse is no different. No, spirit-eater. Tearing your soul from the Wall will not be enough. Myrkul's cruelties are not so easily undone. Akachi's hunger was born of loss: the loss of memory, soul and self. He can only be freed from his hunger if he remembers who and what he is."</p>
<p>I realized he wasn't trying to dissuade me. He was trying to...instruct me. "How can that be done?"</p>
<p>"Take back what is yours from the Wall. And then return to Akachi what is his. All that you need, you have already found in dreams."</p>
<p>I paused, trying to follow what he was saying. "The fragments of the mask...are the fragments of Akachi himself."</p>
<p>"Akachi's essence was scattered, not destroyed. If he had been utterly lost, nothing would remain to hunger. Myrkul was so enamored of his own cruelty that he couldn't see its flaws. Free your soul, bring the fragments together, and Akachi's hunger will end."</p>
<p>I suddenly realized why he hadn't stood against us. He wanted this Crusade to succeed, but only in part. And I knew he <em>could</em> stop me. Yes, I had taken the life of a god, but a god who was already dead, weak from lack of worshipers, floating in the wastes of the Astral Plane. Standing before me was a god in his center of power. I felt the strength flowing off him and knew he could crush us with a thought.</p>
<p>"I understand," I said. "The Wall will stand today."</p>
<p>"What?" said Kaelyn. "You would turn on the Crusade when we are near to victory?"</p>
<p>I turned to her and said gently, "We are not near to victory. We have made it this far because Kelemvor has <em>let</em> us. This is his concession to the injustice of Myrkul's reign, that he will allow us to rectify this one cruel act. The greater injustice must stand. For now. We are not strong enough to defeat a god in his own domain." I turned to look at Kelemvor and added, "Not yet."</p>
<p>She was angry. "I trusted your faith, your determination. Are you not my ally?"</p>
<p>"Of course I am. Faith and determination are valuable, but they are not a substitute for strength. Dying for a cause is less valuable than living for one. I didn't say the war against the Wall was over. But for today, we will have to take a minor victory and end Akachi's curse. There are other ways to fight this, including preaching to the Faithless. Gann, do you believe in the gods?"</p>
<p>He hesitated. "I think they are petty and cruel, selfish and vain. It is a poor ruler who controls his kingdom with fear and pain, but yes, I believe in your gods."</p>
<p>"They're not all like that," I assured him. "I'll tell you about a few when we get out of here." To Kaelyn I said, "There is one soul that we have saved from the Wall. Let us live to leave this place in the hope of saving more."</p>
<p>She hesitated, conflicted. I added, "Kaelyn, I am not telling you your cause is wrong. It's not. And I will continue to help you fight it. But we can't win today."</p>
<p>Wordlessly she nodded.</p>
<p>I turned to Kelemvor, "Will you let me pass?"</p>
<p>He stood aside, but as we stepped forward he warned, "Know this, spirit-eater. I will not stand in your way, but my memory is long, and all must come before me in the end. On that day, the debts of your crusade will come due."</p>
<p>I turned to him. His gaze was terrible, and looking into his eyes without flinching was one of the hardest things I had ever done. But I forced myself to say levelly, "And on that day I will stand before you proudly, secure in the rightness of my actions. I bow to no position, no title, no artificial authority. I respect only deeds, the real people and not their offices. We will stand against the Wall because you refuse to."</p>
<p>I looked away and shrugged. "Besides, if some Outer Planes being didn't threaten me at least once a tenday, I'd feel like I wasn't doing things right."</p>
<p>Kaelyn nodded. "The Wall cannot persist, and even in our failure, the acts done here will serve as a beacon to others."</p>
<p>"After all," I added, "you have to win every time. We have to win only once."</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>That's the end, thanks for reading.</p>
<p>For those of you interested in D&amp;D stories, you might be interested in my current D&amp;D fic, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26407243">Pariah's Descent Into Avernus</a>.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>